


Our Empire (Yours and Mine)

by Superlycorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kryptonian Biology, Mild Sexual Content, Nothing too explicit, Ottoman Empire AU, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlycorp/pseuds/Superlycorp
Summary: As the Kryptonian leader, Kara Zor-El's focus was on keeping Krypton the strongest, most fearsome land as it always was. Love was never in the first place for the young Empress.With her mother constantly bragging about her not having an heir and the threats that come from Daxam, will her priorities shift once she meets a young woman who's been sold to the palace as a servant, and a part of Kara's harem.OrKind of an Ottoman Empire AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 196
Kudos: 435





	1. The Empress of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will get longer :)

_Argo._

The most beautiful city Krypton has ever had, and the place where the Kryptonian leader resides with her family. There hasn't been a single member of the House of El who hasn't made Argo their home, their capital city. And so Kara Zor-El was no different when it came to that. Her palace resided in the heart of the city, high stone walls surrounding the mighty palace where the Empress, the leader of all Kryptonians, lived. 

Kara Zor-El was the youngest leader to get to the throne, when her father Jeremiah was brutally murdered in the cold war against the Daxam. She was only 17 when the crown fell on her head, when the weight of Krypton fell on her shoulders, and the usually bubbly and energetic princess immediately became the Empress who now strikes fear in the bones of her enemies.

Now aged 21, she rules rightfully but ruthlessly enough to set the right example on how a true leader should lead. Kara is loved by her people who look up to her, and trust in every decision she makes. 

The day a word has reached the castle, that the Emperor Jeremiah Zor-El of Krypton has lost his life in a battle, the council immediately summoned the two remaining heirs.

Alex, and Kara.

The moment they walked into the large room filled with countless imperial council members and advisors, Alex stood her ground and expressed how she does not wish to rule Krypton. Deep down she knew it wasn't for her, she felt much happier in the army of the Emperor, where she stands today as the general of all Kryptonian soldiers. She knew it was Kara's dream to succeed the throne and rule the world in the only way she knew.

The good, righteous but strict way. _The right way_. 

"Empress, your mother is expecting you in the garden. She said it's urgent."

A voice rang behind the mighty leader as she stood on the balcony of her private chambers looking over the city. That voice belonged to one of Kara's best soldiers and closest friends, James Olsen.

"Urgent hm? Very well, I shall go and see her momentarily." Kara said with a slight smile on her face, the one she rarely showed to the world ever since she came to rule the throne. When she was younger, she never took the smile off her face but now, with all the duties she had to attend to and the responsibilities she had as the Empress of Krypton, there was no room left for free time and fun. "Let's go, James."

As Kara walked through the beautiful green garden, with two soldiers behind her and James by her side, she couldn't help but breathe in deeply and close her eyes for a brief moment. She knew why her mother called, what she wished to discuss.

 _They went over this so many times_.

"Is everything alright, Empress?"James asked, his voice concerned as always. Kara only nodded without looking at he man beside her. James made a stop near the gates, and so did the other two soldiers whilst Kara made her way to her mother Eliza, who's been resting near the water fountain.

"Mother."

Kara called out in a calm voice, and her mother turned to her with a wide smile as the two maids who accompanied the Empress' mother at all times, bowed deeply. "Come, child I wish to speak to you about something important."

"Go on, you have my full attention." Kara said as she sat down on the bench near the fountain, Eliza sitting down next to her soon after. With a quick flick of her wrist, Lady Eliza dismissed her maids and now no one could hear the two women talk.

"I will get straight to the point, Kara. I know we've talked about this, and I know you're probably sick of hearing it but... You need an heir, with the current problems we are having with the Daxamites it is only a matter of time when they decide to once again declare war. Rao only knows what I'd do if something happened to you, if I lost you like I lost your father..."

Eliza took ahold of Kara's hand, but as a response the blonde woman stood up from the bench and turned her back to her mother. She looked over at the colorful flowers scattered beautifully around the garden grounds.

"You have nothing to worry about mother, I am well aware of your fears and I won't say those fears could not become real but-... If something ever happened to me in the near future Alex would be the one to succeed me."

"Kara, listen to yourself! You very well know that Alex wants nothing to do with your throne, she's happy with controlling the army. I know dear, that you may-... not want to have an heir with Lady Lucy but she's your wife. You and I both know that in our family not many children were born out of love, only for the sole purpose of continuing the legacy and ruling Krypton." Kara scoffed at her mother's words, before facing the woman with her hands folded behind her back. She sharply smiled at Eliza and nodded.

"You are right, I do _not_ wish to have an heir with Lucy and you know why." 

"You will never love her, will you child?"

"No."

The reply left Kara's lips before she could even think of a nicer way of saying it. But it was the truth. She only married Lucy Lane for the political reasons and nothing else. Their marriage was arranged long before they were born, when Alex was still a toddler and now after almost 2 years of being married to Lucy Lane she still feels nothing. She cares for the woman of course, and wishes for her to be healthy and happy but...

_Kara couldn't give Lucy what the woman wished for._

She could not give her love that she desired, a child, a happy family.

"Then at least _act_ like you love her, Kara. I don't want to see her sad. When was the last time you went to her private chambers?" Kara thought for a moment.

"I went to her 2 days ago to check if she was well." Eliza was silent for a few minutes, just looking at the water splashing in the fountain while Kara stood strong before her mother, not letting her put the tiny bug called _guilt_ in her head.

"Then why don't you choose one of the girls in your harem? There are over 15 beautiful, smart women and all of them have one purpose in life and that's to please you and give you an heir. They might-... not be royalty but they are healthy and able to carry children"

Kara sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. To Kara, her ”harem“ was _absolutely unnecessary,_ but those girls were also servants in the palace, and were very much needed. Her father had a harem, and her grandfather, and her great-grandfather and the man before him. They all had more than one wife, all except her father who fell in love with Eliza and had 2 daughters born out of love.

"Mother enough, I do not wish to speak of this any longer. I have to prepare for the council meeting later today. Please do not bother me with things such as these again." And with that, the Empress slightly bowed to her mother out of respect and walked towards the gates. She strode by James and the other two soldiers who quickly caught up with their leader.

"Is everything alright, Empress? I asked you once already but-"

"No James, my mother wants to interfere in my private life and I don't like it."

"Is this about Lady Lucy?" 

If anyone else was to ask her this, Kara would've had them executed. However, James was her friend before being her soldier and she was used to having rather private conversations with him.

"Partly, it's mostly about me not having an heir by now." James nodded as they walked inside the palace, heading towards the council room. "I could request and buy a new group of girls, Empress. If not even one in your harem is to your liking then-"

"I don't care, James. I can't listen about this anymore, there are more important things at task. Let us proceed with our meeting and maybe we will discuss about that later." Kara cut the man off with a stern voice, her eyes remaining locked in front of her.

"As you wish, Empress."

~~~~~~~~~~

_"Where are they taking us, Andrea?"_

A pale, fragile looking brunette asked the woman tied next to her. "I don't know, Lena but-..." Andrea began as she looked out the window of the ship they were currently imprisoned on.

"It seems we are heading towards Argo."


	2. Kara Zor-El!

"Move, woman!"

Stern voice of a man startled Lena as she walked behind Andrea, her hands tied together while she and about 10 more women walked in a line going Rao knows where. "Come on!! Don't make me hurt you!" Lena stumbled for a moment and started walking faster, bringing her body closer to Andrea.

"It's okay Lena, I know you're scared-" "I'm _terrified."_ Andrea gulped nervously and looked over her shoulder at the pale brunette who's green eyes shimmered with tears. "We'll be okay, I think I heard one of the guys say we're heading towards the palace." Lena just nodded and kept her head low, trying her best to keep it together and stay strong. 

After another 20 minutes of walking, the man who led the group halted in front of the large gates of the palace. Lena could see him talking to a tall, dark man in armor. _A_ _soldier?_ She couldn't hear them, but she saw the soldier hand over a rather large pouch of what she assumed was gold.

Over the next few minutes the soldier looked at the girls one by one, and when he stopped in front of Andrea and reached out to touch her face, Lena immediately moved to stand in front of her.

"Do _not,_ touch her with your filthy hands." She said in a cold, poison dripping voice and the soldier just chuckled. "Very well, you're an untamed little beast aren't you?" Just when Lena was about to reply with something harsh, Andrea pulled on her hands and gave her a small glare to which Lena bit her lip and looked down. "Bring them inside." 

The palace was huge. Lena's seen palaces before but Rao, this was the most beautiful one she's seen in her life. The walls of marble were shiny, the windows open and the air easy as they walked in direction of-... bathrooms?

Maids of the castle, led all the girls inside a large public bathroom and ordered everyone to stip down and stand still. All the girls took their dirty clothes off except Lena.

"Hey! Girl, take those filthy rugs off and stand in the line!"

"No."

One of the maids walked up to her and narrowed her eyes at Lena. "What was that?" She spat dangerously through her teeth, and just when she was about to reach out and grab Lena by her clothes, a hand stopped her.

"Enough, Eve. I will deal with her." A tall, brown haired woman with soft round eyes said as she turned towards Lena and slowly started undressing her. "Please do not fight this, it's necessary."

"Why?"

"You will get checked by our doctor, she will see if you're healthy and able to carry."

"Carry what?" Lena's eyebrows furrowed as the woman finally finished undressing her. "Children." Andrea choked on air next to her, earning a curious glance from the friendly maid. Lena's eyes widened, children? Whose children? Those filthy soldiers she saw guarding every door? _Not happening._

"Uh... whose children?" Lena asked as Andrea was taken behind a wall, a few feet away for what Lena assumed was a physical check-up.

"The Empress' of course." The woman chuckled and led Lena to the doctor when Andrea was brought back in line. "What's your name?" She asked the woman once she realized their ways were about to part. "You can call me Sam." With one last smile she pointed at the sole chair behind a marble wall and left. Lena looked down and noticed that when she sat down, she'd be blocked off from everyone's sight.

"C'mon dear, sit" a gentle voice made her look up at the doctor. A dark skinned, kind looking woman smiled at her. "I'm the doctor, you may call me Kelly if it makes you more comfortable." Lena just nodded and sat down, not really knowing what was about to happen.

"Spread your legs."

"W-What?"

"It's necessary, I need to check if you're able to bear children, now come on." Lena hesitantly did as she was told and closed her eyes tightly, cringing at the feeling of someone touching her _down there._ After a few minutes of the usual physical check up that came after a _very_ uncomfortable and private one, Lena was led back to the line and all the girls were given a shower.

Lena was never more grateful for a shower in her life.

She's been on a ship for 4 days before being-... sold, to the palace. It was still hard to wrap her head around the fact that she's now someone's property. 

"Okay girls! Follow me!" The maid- Eve? Was that what Sam called the rude woman? Yeah, Eve.. said and the girls followed her through the halls of the palace. Lena couldn't help but admire the things around her, everything was so different from what she had at home.

_Home..._

They arrived at the huge part of the palace known as the harem chambers, as Eve explained. Lena and Andrea were given a bed each, thankfully next to each other, and a white dress with blue and red details that actually looked pretty nice.

"It's late girls, settle down and tomorrow we shall begin your training on how to be good servants to this palace and the Empress herself." Lena's ears perked up at that.

_The Empress. What's she like?_

As she looked around the harem, she noticed how no girl wore any jewelery, and even though they were in the harem for a longer time than Lena, it seemed that they remained just servants. It is well known that when leaders like a girl from their harem, they spoil them with jewelery and pretty dresses.

If no girls here could see the Empress and if she didn't wish to have any girl from her harem, then how was Lena supposed to? Maybe if she explained her situation to her, the Empress would let her and Andrea go.

"Lights out!!" And with that, the candles were blown and the darkness fell over the room. "Andrea?" Lena whispered as she reached out to grasp the other woman's hand. "I'm here, Lena.. don't worry, I won't let go okay? We're in this together, we will get home soon." Lena nodded, and held Andrea's hand tightly in hers. Tomorrow she shall see what it's like to be a servant in the palace, and needless to say she was terrified. 

  
"Up up girls come on!! On your feet!" Lena cringed at the high pitched voice that woke her from her slumber. "Lena, quick.." Andrea pulled the woman up and held her for a few moments before she regained balance and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Form a line!" Eve yelled and stood in front of the girls as they squeezed up next to each other. "We have to begin right away, it was said that the Empress will have a feast tonight and soon Sam, who you all met already, will come and choose a few of you to dance for our leader."

Lena swallowed hard, and before she could even think about the fact she may have to dance for the woman who bought her, Sam walked in the harem with a smile on her face. "Good morning girls! Let's head to the bathroom, you all need to freshen up before we learn some basic things you all need to know such as how to bow properly, how to address certain people and so on. Now come on, follow me."

  
Lena was doing great, or at least that's what Sam told her. They were currently practicing some slow, seductive dance moves that went well with the sounds of saz, that will be playing tonight at the feast. Saz, as Lena learned, is an instrument similar to a lute she had at home. It just felt so natural to her, to move smoothly and follow the music and slow moves Sam was showing everybody. After a while, Eve walked in the harem chambers and clapped her hands together to gain everybody's attention.

"Girls! It is time for us to choose 5 of you beautiful ladies to entertain our Empress tonight. Maybe if you're lucky, you will receive Empress' special silk handkerchief. It is unlikely though, so don't get your hopes up. I will be right back!" The girls started chatting and gossiping once Eve left. Lena looked around, searching for a familiar face and once she found it, her feet carried her as quickly as possible.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Lena? Sorry, was that your name?" Lena nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Sam, I need your help." "And what could I possibly help you with?" Lena took the woman by her forearm and led her to the corner of the room, her eyes scanning the place for any unwanted company there. Once she hushed Sam behind the curtain's that gracefully fell from the ceiling, she took a deep breath and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I... want to get that silk handkerchief. I don't know what it means but-... it may be my only chance of surviving here." Sam stared at her for a few long moments before releasing a small giggle. "You're smart Lena, very smart. I like your spirit, so I will help. Here's what you need to know.." she looked around, making sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"First of all, know that I have already picked you out to dance for the Empress. Now, if you do exactly as I tell you, you will earn that silk handkerchief by the end of the night."

"What's the deal with it anyway? Is it worth something or-"

"If you get it, your whole life could change, Lena. The meaning of it is kind of symbolic. The girl who gets the silk handkerchief, is sent on the golden road." Lena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She learned how to bow, even though she already know that.. how to speak and address politely to the Zor-El family, but she definitely had a lot more to learn about this place.

"Golden road?" Lena asked, her head tilting slightly to the side. Sam just nodded and folded her arms with a smile. "It means, you get to spend the night with our Empress. If she likes it, she is free to call for you whenever she pleases."

"So basically I'm-... just there to pleasure her?" Sam chuckled and shook her head, grinning widely. "Well, only partly. It's not all about sleeping with her. You need and try to build a connection, to entertain her Lena. Plague Kara Zor-El's heart. If you give her an heir, you will be her wife." 

  
_Kara._

  
Lena thought for a moment. Was she even able to plague the Empress' heart? Maybe, maybe not but she was going to try. "If you know so much, why not try winning her heart yourself?" Sam laughed softly, just adding up to Lena's confusion. "I tried when I was first brought here, but like Eve said. It's highly unlikely that anyone gets the handkerchief."

"Why's that?"

"Well, most think it's because of the Empress' wife-"

"Wife? She's married? Does she have children already then?"

"Yes, she's married and no she has no children yet. There's a gossip going around that Lady Lucy and our Empress never even slept together" Sam whispered, her eyes flickering towards the door behind which she knew Eve was standing. "I told you all I could Lena, be smart and use your wits and beauty if you want to climb to the top." Lena nodded and gave Sam's hand a thankful squeeze, before the other woman walked away.

She had so many informations to process and a whole plan to make but... Now all she wanted was to hug her _only_ friend here. It was all too much, her life changed so suddenly and now her only way out looked terrifying.

"Lena? Is everything okay? Eve just told me you will be dancing at the feast tonight." Andrea smiled at her, only to gasp when Lena hugged her tightly. "Hey.. it's okay, I'm right here." Lena took a deep breath and pulled Andrea closer, as if her friend was about to disappear. She pulled away after a few long moments and smiled with teary eyes.

"I know, and thank you. I promise that this will be over soon and that we will go home. You will see your husband again, I promise." The blue eyed woman just smiled and the two of them made their way to Eve who gave them a notebook each.

"Alright! Let's go girls, your first Kryptonese calligraphy lesson is about to begin!" Eve said as she hushed the group of girls out of the harem chambers. Not even a few moments later, a loud voice rang throughout the wide halls.

_"Attention!! The Empress of Krypton!!"_

Eve gasped and quickly ushered the women to stand in a line. "Bow! Bow deeply the Empress is about to pass by here! Don't you dare look up!" The girls immediately bowed their heads, including Eve, but Lena kept hers high. She wanted to see the woman everybody feared and loved at the same time. 

Her expectations were blown away by the actual sight. A tall, muscular woman in her early 20s dressed in a pair of black pants and a beautiful leather tunic with the El symbol engraved in the middle of her chest, walked hurriedly through the halls. She didn't even spare a glance at the servants who bowed to her, she didn't even look at Lena. 

  
"Kara Zor-El!"

  
_Silence._

It filled the halls, as the loud footsteps of the Empress came to a stop and fell silent. Eve cursed under her breath, something about cutting Lena's head off.. Lena didn't hear well, she wasn't focused on the annoying woman at all.

All of her attention was on the woman who so heartlessly wanted to pass by without sparing a glance to the people who cherished her. Kara slowly turned around and looked at the only girl who's head wasn't bowed down, the only girl who stood proudly, looking directly into her eyes. With a slight head tilt, Kara walked over to the green eyed woman and looked at her from head to toes.

She was surprised to see that the brunette wasn't shivering in fear, or maybe regret for letting Kara's name slip out of her mouth.

"Yes?"

The guards who've been following the Empress gasped, even Eve raised her head to look at Kara in absolute disbelief. Lena herself was shocked, stunned even but she didn't let it show. Suddenly her vision started getting blurry and the walls started closing in.

Kara, who stood a few feet away was slipping just further and further. The last thing Lena saw were those piercing blue eyes widen in alert, before she lost conciseness and fell forward.

Her body never hit the cold ground.


	3. What's her name?

"Kara Zor-El!"

Kara has never heard her name being said in such a melodic, smooth yet fearsome voice before. It's been so long since somebody called her by her name, except her mother of course. For a moment she could remember the times when she was _just_ Kara.

Not the Empress, not the ruler of Krypton, just Kara Zor-El.

Sure, even then she was a princess but her friends called her by her name until she got to the throne. If not for her mother to remind Kara of her name, she would've probably forgotten it.

Kara decided to turn around and face the brave girl who spoke up amongst the silent souls of her harem. When her eyes fell upon the girl, whose name she did not know yet, it seemed like the whole world stopped.

Her soft, green eyes looked right through Kara's soul. Her cheekbones reddened ever so slightly, but it was still visible due to her pale skin. _Rao,_ her skin seemed so soft in that moment all Kara wished to do was run her hand over the smooth surface. And her hair. _**Rao,**_ those dark brown locks framed her face beautifully like a silk curtain would frame the sun.

Kara's mouth went dry, but only for a moment before she gathered herself and walked to stand in front of the woman, not too far away but still close enough to hear her breathing start to quicken when Kara decided to speak back.

"Yes?"

It was all she said, before she heard a few gasps spread through the hall. Kara couldn't help but keep looking at the girl, she was beyond captivating. Her eyes, her plump lips, her sharp jawline. This woman held something special, Kara could _feel it._ Before she even got a chance to say something else, she saw the brunette's eyes flutter and then roll back. She started falling, but Kara was there to catch her.

She wrapped one of her arms around the pale woman's lower back, whilst the other she held a bit higher. She made some distance between them in order to look at the unconscious woman, only to see her eyes slowly open and lock with her own.

_"Kara..."_

She whispered, a faint smile present on her lips for only a moment before she again, lost consciousness. Kara was out of breath. Her heart started beating so hard in that moment, even harder and faster than a few minutes ago when the woman first addressed her. She swallowed and shook her head to again take ahold of herself before swooping the brunette in her arms like a princess.

"James don't just stand there! She needs a doctor, call your sister immediately to my chambers!" Kara's voice grew harsher as she roared out her order, James immediately shaking out of his state of shock.

"R-Right away Empress! Wait, your chamb-"

"Do as I say! Eve, come with me." She spared the maid a glace before hurriedly walking back to her private chambers, Eve following close behind.

"E-Empress? Why-" Kara kicked the doors open and rushed to the bed, where she placed the woman down ever so gently. "What is her name?"

"L-Lena... She was brought here just yesterday."

_Lena._

_Her name is beautiful, just like she is_.

Kara couldn't help but slightly smile down at the woman who now peacefully laid on her bed. She reached out and brushed a strand of dark hair out of Lena's face. "Lena." She whispered to no one in particular, Eve was too busy mumbling about how she's going to get Lena whipped for unacceptable behavior.

"I-I warned them all about addressing you properly Empress! I swear! She looked like she understood but that obviously wasn't the case! I deeply apologise, and for this she shall get punished. 15 whip lashes across her back as the rules say-"

"She will get no punishment, Eve." Kara cut off the blonde maid, who just nodded at the order. It was an order, _not_ a request. Just then, Kelly and James walked inside and bowed to Kara before Kelly moved to the bed and started checking on Lena. Kara took a step back, but her eyes never left the woman in her bed. James stood right by her side, looking somewhat confused.

"Empress? What should we do about her? Whip-" "No James, I told Eve too that this woman shall face no punishment for what she's done." James nodded, but decided to again speak up which only got on Kara's nerves.

"Your mother will be furious, no doubt the harem is already buzzing about the fact you brought her here instead of the medical wing. Lady Eliza is the one overlooking the harem after all-"

"My decisions are my own, James. Not even my mother has a say on what I will and will not do." It was true, she couldn't stand when people interfered in her work and decisions. Her mother often did so, and Kara only tolerated it because of who Eliza was, or she simply ignored it.

"Empress?" Kelly suddenly spoke up, bringing all of Kara's attention back to the unconscious woman in her bed. "It seems that she fainted due to hunger, when was the last time she ate?" Kelly looked at Eve, who squirmed under the gaze of Kara which followed Kelly's.

"W-Well this morning I didn't see her eat, she probably wasn't hungry or-" "And yesterday? When they brought her here, did she eat?"

"N-No there was no time for food yesterday, they had to shower and make their beds and then sleep-"

"EVE YOU ARE HERE TO TAKE CARE OF THE WOMEN IN MY HAREM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Eve whimpered and bowed her head immediately when Kara yelled at her in a tone often reserved for the council members. "Y-Yes, Empress." Kara sighed once she realized Eve was upset, she didn't want to be harsh towards the servants of her palace.

" _M-Mh_.." a faint sound made Kara's breath hitch, and suddenly she was again at the edge of the bed, by Lena's side. Green eyes slowly opened, looking disoriented and lost for a moment before finding the blue orbs above her. Lena's breathing was slow, her hands clenching and unclenching the sheets.

"How do you feel?" Kara asked, surprised by how hoarse her voice suddenly became. Lena didn't speak for a while, which made Kara look over at Kelly for some kind of confirmation that Lena was okay. "Good." Lena whispered, which made the Kryptonian leader look back at the pale woman with a small smile on her lips. "That's good to hear." They kept staring into each other's eyes, like there was no other person in the room.

That however quickly ended when the doors slammed open and both of them looked in direction of the loud bang. "Kara!! I demand an explanat-" Eliza stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a stranger in her daughter's bed. Her eyes traveled over the woman, scanning her and then quickly returning to her face.

"Take her back to the other girls, their class has been cancelled therefore they have time to prepare for the feast tonight." She said in a careful tone to which Eve, who was until now bowing down to Lady Eliza, quickly made her way to the bed and pulled Lena up by her hands. _"Come,_ Lena." She whispered dangerously low, and Kara heard her.

"Eve, give her food and make sure that she is well hydrated too. Let her rest for the day." Her stern voice surprised the blonde maid once again, as she squirmed and tugged Lena up rather harshly, making her lose balance for a moment.

Kara was there to steady her.

She placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and looked down at Lena for a moment. "Still good?" She asked with a soft smile. Lena gave her a small nod and a smile of her own but before she could reply, Eve again pulled her by her hand and led her out the room. It suddenly became too quiet. Way too quiet. "I wish to speak to my daughter alone. You stay here too, Lucy" Eliza said, and only then did Kara notice Lady Lucy standing near the door, her arms folded and her eyes slightly narrow. James and Kelly bowed and left the room as quickly as they could, leaving the three of them alone.

"What the hell happened, Kara?!" Eliza stepped closer to her daughter, who remained calm even though her mother was boiling with anger. She understood her though. It was wrong to bring Lena here, but she felt like she had to. It was also unacceptable of Lena to call the Empress by her name but-... for the first time in her life Kara didn't mind it.

"If James is right, the servants in my harem should've already informed you."

"Of course they have! Now I'm asking you."

"Mother, I know you're upset by my actions but that girl needed my help and I did all I could. Now, I wish to advise you to be more strict with Eve because it seems that she's not feeding the women of my harem well." Eliza's eyes widened at that, and she bit her lip in anger before releasing a deep sigh.

"Very well, I shall have a word with her. I won't bother you with this any longer dear, because I know you wish to enjoy the feast tonight and I want us to remain on good terms." And with that Eliza spun on her heel and walked out of the room. Kara then looked at Lucy and smiled at her, but when the woman did not return the gesture Kara tilted her head.

"Is there something you need, Lady Lucy?" "That woman, what's her name?" Kara took a few moments before answering. "Lena." "I see. I shan't bother you any longer either, Empress. I will be in my chambers." Kara nodded and without another word turned her back towards her wife. Lucy bit her lip and stared at Kara's back for a second or two, before leaving the room and closing the door behind.

"Lena!!! Are you okay!? What the hell happened?!" Andrea immediately ran up to Lena's side, cupped her face for a moment before pulling her in a warm hug. "I'm fine, Andrea don't worry." Lena smiled faintly at her friend before Sam walked in the harem with a tray of food in her hands.

"Lena, here. It was ordered for you to eat this, it should fill you up nicely and not to mention the soup is pretty tasty." She just smiled at Sam and nodded, taking the steaming bowl of soup in her hands and sitting down on her bed. Andrea sat down next to her and laid her head on Lena's shoulder. "I hear you met the Empress?" Sam shot her a grin, to which Lena smiled shyly and started eating, releasing a small sound of happiness when her taste buds got to feel the warm liquid in her mouth.

"Mhm.. Sam, Andrea oh Rao the Empress is- she's-... _Rao,_ she's a lot more different than I imagined her to be. We didn't speak much but, the moment I woke up she asked if I was well and, then she helped me stand when Eve tried to pull me up too quickly. She's a kind person." Sam nodded at the brunette's words, her smile never leaving her face. "I see. Do you think you will be able to dance tonight?" "Of course!" Lena said without hesitation, it was her only chance to see Kara again and-... maybe win that silk handkerchief.

"That's the spirit! Now c'mon, eat up and let Andrea comb your hair. After that come to me and I will help you put on the dress I chose for you." Lena could only nod and eat slowly as Andrea ran her fingers through her hair, before reaching for a nearby hairbrush and running it through her silky hair.

"Is she beautiful? I didn't get to see her in the hall because I was bowing down, I only saw her carry you away. Did you like her, Lena?" Andrea smiled at her as she laid her chin on the latter's shoulder. Lena could only sigh happily and close her eyes, leaning back into Andrea's embrace.

"Rao, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen... Her eyes are so serious and full of fire but, when I woke up she looked worried. Her lips look soft and kissable.. her hair looks like golden threads of silk, and Rao her _arms_ are so strong."

"Okay, I think I got the picture! Give it all you've got tonight Lena, that dance will decide on your future." Lena nodded, and with a small grunt got up from her bed before soothing her dress. _"Our_ future, Andrea. I promised to get you back to your husband. Now! Let's go find Sam."


	4. Silk Handkerchief

"You look absolutely stunning, Lena."

Andrea happily smiled at the brunette who was currently looking at herself in the mirror with a wide smile of her own. Sam's decided to give Lena one of her own dresses, of finer silk than the other four girls who'll be dancing tonight would wear.

"Thank you Andrea, but the dress is making me feel even more beautiful. Thanks Sam." "Don't mention it, I'm glad I could be of help! Now come on Lena, it's almost time. You remember everything I told you right?." Lena nodded and gave Sam a quick hug, before turning to Andrea.

"You got this."

"I got this."

Lena leaned in and pressed her forehead against Andrea's for a moment, something they loved doing as children. It was their way of saying _'i believe in you_ '. "Now go."

Andrea smiled at her friend for one last time before Lena walked to the other four girls who all anxiously waited in front of the huge doors. The doors that will be opening any moment now and once the song begins, the girls go in. What none of the girls knew though, is that Lena had a small _surprise_ up her sleeve. 

"Empress, your throne is ready."

"Thank you, J'onn." Kara smiled at her most trusted advisor and friend, J'onn who smiled back before returning to his table in the back. He served her father faithfully, just as he serves her now. He knew from the day she was born, that she was destined to do great things for Krypton and it's people.

Kara made her way to the throne, her long dark red cape dragging behind her magnificently. She decided to wear something special for tonight, though she did not know why. She just had a feeling she should look her best. A pair of black pants which showed off her long legs, and a dark blue silk tunic with small red details on it's sleeves. Her hair tonight, looked like soft beach waves in the calm evenings of a warm summer.

"James?" Kara called out, without looking at the man who stood by the throne on her right. "Yes, your Majesty?" "Have you heard from my mother? She seemed rather angry when she left my chambers" "I have, she sends her best wishes and wants you to enjoy tonight." Kara slightly nodded, not quite believing James' words.

_She will definitely have to speak to her mother tomorrow._

Just as she was about to say something, soft sounds of saz suddenly began playing and with a flick of her wrist Kara dismissed James, who obeyed and walked to his table in the far back. With a deep breath, she slowly relaxed in her throne but kept a serious expression on her face as the doors of the huge chambers opened.

Kara still couldn't quite believe her palace had a chamber only for her to watch the girls dance and entertain her. There was lots of open space in front of the Empress' throne, and by her side stood a small table with fruits which Kara always enjoyed. Strawberries to be exact, she enjoyed the most.

As the doors opened, she saw 5 girls walk inside, dressed in beautiful dresses which seemed flawless on each and every one of them. One stood out though. It wasn't made of the same material. She couldn't exactly see the woman's face, because she was standing behind the other few. Kara decided to keep her curiosity at bay and wait for the woman to step forward once they begin dancing.

After a couple more moments of music, just when the tune changed, the girls began moving. Kara would be lying if she said the girls weren't good, but not even one sparked that _something_ inside of her. That is, until a certain green eyed brunette stepped in front and took ahold of Kara's eyes.

_Rao, Lena._

It's Lena, the girl who fainted today. She'd remember that beauty anywhere. Those big, green eyes and sharp jawline. Needless to say, Kara's eyes remained locked on one single girl for the rest of the dance.

Lena moved slowly, seductively.. just as Sam taught her and the other girls. Except, she kept her eyes locked with the Empress , while the other girls did not dare to look up for longer than 2 seconds. Lena however felt no fear, she felt a strong pull towards the woman who sat on the throne before her eyes.

But of course, she knew how to _tease._

Every now and then throughout the slow dance, she'd move behind the other girls, which made the Kryptonian leader straighten her back and tilt her head ever so slightly to get a better glimpse at the brunette. Lena enjoyed this attention, she enjoyed it so much.

But then, while she was still in the back the song came to an end. All five of them gracefully dropped on the floor at the end of their dance, but after a few moments to everyone's surprise, a different song began playing.

_Everyone's but Lena's._

She slowly, _oh so slowly_ got up while running her hands over her sides, her eyes locked on the floor. Kara's breath hitched, and Lena heard it even though the sounds of saz. Just then, Lena looked up and met Kara's blue orbs that seemed to burn through her soul. With slow, seductive moves of her dance Lena started making her way towards the blonde leader. She could hear one of the soldiers start pulling their sword out, and it made her swallow hard but she kept moving.

_One step back, two forward._

Kara raised her hand in the direction of her soldiers, while slightly leaning forward towards Lena, her eyes never leaving the young woman. The Empress' heart was pounding hard in her chest, and so was Lena's. Whenever the brunette would run her hand over her body, Kara wished she could be the one to touch her instead.

But alas, just like every beautiful moment this one had to come to an end too. The music suddenly stopped and Lena dropped in front of the Empress, her head turned sideways and her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath. As she sat on the floor, supporting herself with her hands and trying her best not to look at Kara, it felt like time had stopped. Her whole life depended on this moment, right here and now. More than anything she wanted that silk handkerchief, and for the first time in her _life_ she felt worthy of earning something by working for it. 

Nothing.

For the next few moments, nothing happened. Kara remained still, silent in her throne while keeping her eyes settled on the woman before her. Lena bit her lip hard, and felt tears start filling her eyes. Just when she was about to get up and go back to the harem chambers as she should've after her first dance ended, Lena heard the Empress move.

Kara took out a purple, silk handkerchief out of her belt and threw it in front of Lena. She felt her breath hitch, as she slowly reached out and took the handkerchief in her hand with a slight smile on her face. Without looking at Kara, she got up and walked backwards not daring to turn her back to the leader of Krypton. The servants opened the door for her, and just before she was about to exit she looked up and saw Kara smiling at her while biting on a strawberry in her hand. Her knees felt weak. Only a moment later the doors closed and she stood alone in the empty halls of the palace. 

_She did it_.

_She got the Empress' handkerchief._

Lena couldn't contain her happiness inside any longer, and without much thought she ran towards the harem giggling even though she was told running was forbidden in the palace. The doors opened and she immediately run into Sam's arms, who stood in the middle of the chambers looking over the girls who were getting ready for bed. "Whoa, Lena what happened?" Sam rubbed the woman's back for a moment before taking a step back. Lena just grinned and held the silk handkerchief in the air.

Gasps filled the harem, and Andrea happily laughed as she ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly. "Rao, you did it Lena!" Sam chuckled in disbelief and put a hand on her forehead. Of course she had her doubts, no one has ever earned the handkerchief, and now that Lena _did it_ she simply couldn't help but smile.

"Oh _Rao,_ Sam! Andrea, it was amazing! You should've seen the way she looked at me the whole time. I won't lie, I did lose hope when I finished and nothing happened for a while but then she threw the handkerchief and oh Rao!"

Lena squealed in absolute happiness that filled her whole body. She was proud of herself, but only now did she realize what was about to come soon. "Wait, Sam this means I-" "Yes, it means you're not sleeping here tonight." The brown eyed woman laughed when the young girl blushed hard, suddenly embarrassed by the fact she forgot the part where she gets to sleep with Kara. "Come, quick you need to shower and change your dress! Andrea come help me get her ready." The woman nodded and took Lena's hand before all three of them headed towards the bathroom.

"Well well, I have to say I'm surprised Empress. You never gave your handkerchief to anyone, what made you do it now?" James smiled at Kara, as they now sat around a huge table all together and ate. "I don't know, all I know is that this woman is different. I've never met anyone like her before and I'm willing to meet her better."

"We'll you will definitely get a chance to _meet her better_ tonight." Winn, who's Kara's good friend and the head of staff in the palace, said as he took a sip of wine. The Kryptonian leader chuckled.

This was the thing with Kara. She did not separate her friends by their position or rank. She in fact loved eating with them at the same table, when she's supposed to eat by herself above them all. Moments like these reminded her of times when she was _just_ Kara.

"Oh shut up!" She playfully nudged the man, who crackled a laugh and raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay! But I do think it's time for you to go and get ready Empress." "You're right, J'onn? Make sure everyone is well fed before leaving this room. I want my people happy." "Of course, Empress." The tall man nodded with a smile, and so Kara made her way to her private chambers.

Rao, the whole way she kept replaying those moments where Lena so seductively danced and touched herself practically making Kara grip the throne tightly in her hands. It left her somewhat surprised, how captivated she felt by the woman she met only today. But there was something about her, _something special_. And Kara was more than eager to find out _what._

_"Well?!_ Speak woman! Tell me exactly what happened!" Lady Lucy's voice rang throughout her private chambers, as she towered over the blonde maid who squirmed under her gaze.

"T-The Empress g-... s-she gave her handkerchief! Everybody expected her to just watch and do nothing b-but we were all left stunned when she pulled out the silk cloth and threw it in front of the woman!" Eve spoke fast, currently scared for her life because of the death glare she received from the Empress' wife. Lady Lucy's breathing was heavy, her eyes dark and narrow. She was mad. Absolutely _furious._

 _"What_ woman?" Eve swallowed, she knew that if she stayed silent Lady Lucy would have her tongue cut off, but if she spoke up the same could happen-

"ANSWER ME"

"L-Lena!!! The woman's name is Lena!" Silence flooded the room, and only a shaky exhale could've been heard. "Lena..." Lucy whispered to no one in particular, and closed her eyes tightly before taking a deep breath. "Eve, ready my bath." "Y-Yes your Majesty..."

"You look great, and you smell great too! I won't lie, you did get a bit sweaty from all that dancing." "Andrea!" Lena and Andrea giggled while Sam was tightening the straps on Lena's dress, even though she knew it won't stay on for long anyway.

"You're all set! Come on, let's go to the Empress' chamb-" "Stop right there, Arias. This woman is going nowhere." A high pitched voice made Lena cringe. Eve folded her arms in front of her and raised her chin high in the air. "I see you weren't informed, but Lena is going down the golden road tonight." Sam put her hands on her hips, glaring down at the shorter woman.

"It's cancelled. She's not."

"What?! Why?.." Lena suddenly spoke up, and just then, up on the indoor balcony she could see a tall, brown haired _beautiful_ woman walk by in a luxurious dress. "Because Lady Lucy, the Empress' _wife,_ is going to spend the night in her private chambers. Not you _Lena."_ Eve said, and just then Lucy looked down at the harem and locked her eyes with Lena. She gave her a poisonous smile and kept her head high, as she walked towards Kara's chambers.

"B-But..." "No buts! Get out of that dress, you look ridiculous." Eve spat and walked away, leaving the three women standing in shock. Lena bit her lip hard, her fists clenching and unclenching. She was angry, and sad but above all-... she was _hurt._

"Lena? I-It's okay.. I'm sure the Empress will call for you some other day. I can always choose you to dance for her again at the next feast-" Sam tried to sound as gentle as possible, her hand finding it's way to Lena's shoulder. The green eyed woman flinched, her eyes closing tightly.

"No. No you won't choose me. If she wanted me, she would've chose me tonight, not Lady Lucy." "Lena, that woman is her wife-" "Thanks Andrea! I didn't know that!" Lena shook her head and released a deep sigh, before reaching out for the straps on her back and slowly undoing them.

"I'm sorry..." Andrea whispered, looking down at the floor. She made her way behind Lena and started helping her with the straps. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that... It's not your fault, or yours Sam. It's-" She was interrupted mid sentence when she saw Lady Lucy furiously walking past them, this time not so high up on the balcony. Eve soon enough made her way to them and said through her teeth.

"The Empress is.... expecting Lena right this instant." Lena gasped, the tears that fell from her eyes only a minute ago now laid forgotten. Andrea squealed in happiness and started once again fixing Lena's dress, while Sam smiled widely at the blonde maid and nodded. "Thank you Eve, I shall escort her to the Empress' chambers." Eve just nodded and went after Lucy. 

Soon, Lena stood in front of the large doors that separated her from her destiny. From the woman that could change her life. "Good luck!" Sam patted Lena's back and walked back to the harem, knowing that her work here was done. With one last deep breath, the brunette knocked on the door and the servants opened for her momentarily. As she took a few steps inside, she heard the doors close behind her and the servants too, leave with it.

Lena looked up from the ground and saw that the Empress was not facing her. She could see her strong back under the white tunic she wore, her wild hair spilling over her shoulders. As soon as Kara turned around and faced her, Lena was so astonished by the woman before her, that she completely forgot everything that Sam taught her she should do.

But that's okay, Kara took the first step.

She moved closer to the young brunette, who's head now hung low as she slightly bowed, not daring to look up now that Kara was so close. Not even two feet away. In a slow gesture, Kara lifted Lena's head by gently taking her chin with her thumb and index finger. It made Lena's eyes tear away from the floor and lock with the most beautiful pair of blue ones she's ever seen.

"Hello."

Kara whispered, a small smile dancing on her lips. Lena shakily exhaled, and let out a small "Hi." 

_Great fucking job._

_Hi? Really? You just said hi to the Empress of Krypton?_

"F-Forgive me." Lena immediately dropped on her knees and took the end of Kara's cape in her trembling hands, before kissing the soft material. The Empress just smiled wider and took Lena's hand in her own, before bringing her up to stand once again. "Do not apologise, Lena."

Her soothing voice seemed to calm Lena's uneven breaths, but then again the feeling of Kara's hand holding hers made her heart pound hard in her chest. After a moment of silence, Kara stepped closer and Lena couldn't help but close her eyes, she knew what was going to happen now so-

"Were you crying? Please tell me who upset you." Kara asked with worry in her voice, running her free hand over the smooth skin of Lena's cheek. "I-... I thought you didn't want to see me tonight." The brunette admitted quietly, her eyes now looking deeply into Kara's. The Empress sighed softly and pulled Lena's hand up, before planting a small kiss on the back of it. It made Lena blush furiously. "It's been a misunderstanding. I'm sorry for making you cry."

"P-Please do not apologise! I just-... I saw Lady Lucy and-..." Lena sighed, her eyes again locking on the floor. Kara tilted her head slightly and bit her lip. In a smooth motion, she pulled Lena towards the bed where they both sat down, facing each other. "I wanted to apologise Lena, and you don't have to explain anything because I already know."

"You do?" Kara just nodded, while pushing a strand of Lena's dark hair behind her ear. Her brown locks were so soft, like cotton, Kara noticed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_Kara eagerly waited to hear the doors of her chambers open. She got ready as quickly as she could, made sure to put on her best tunic and most beautiful cape. When the doors finally opened, she heard the woman step closer which made her smile and turn around slowly, only for her smile to disappear a moment later._

_Lucy stood in front of her, dressed in a red dress which dragged behind her as she walked. She wore a necklace, that made her eyes stand out in the dim light of the fireplace and a few candles. "Empress." She looked up at Kara, smiling shyly. To her surprise, Kara's face remained hard, not a single trace of her previous smile left._

_"Why did you come, Lucy? I asked not to be disturbed tonight." "I wanted to talk to you, about something important and-" Kara raised her hand, signalizing for the woman to be silent. "Whatever it is, we can speak of it tomorrow."_

_"Kara your mother, she-.. she wants us to have an heir, and it's impossible without us having-" "I do not wish to talk about this tonight. Please, leave." Kara tried her best to remain calm. Lena should be here any moment now and with Lucy here, she wasn't sure how badly the things could go. Lucy's breath hitched, and with narrow eyes she turned around on her heel and headed for the door._

_"If.. if you're expecting that whore, she's not coming." She spat and with that, left the room. Kara was beyond furious. How dare Lucy behave this way? How dare she calls Lena a whore. She will be hearing from the Empress of Krypton tomorrow, for now all Kara wished for was Lena._

_"EVE!!" The maid ran inside and bowed deeply. "Y-Yes your Majesty?" "Bring Lena. Bring her **right this instant**." Kara's voice dropped dangerously low, and Eve squirmed while bowing as deeply as she could, as she walked backwards and out the door. Kara turned back to her work desk she had in her chambers, and smashed her hands on it which scattered a few papers and documents around the desk. _

_"Rao... give me strength."_

~~~~~~~~~~

"I see..." Lena held the blondes hand in hers, gently rubbing the back of it in soothing circles. "I'm sorry Lady Lucy made you angry, I'm sure she didn't mean to-"

"I do not wish to speak about what happened earlier this evening any longer, Lena." Kara softly smiled at the woman and caressed her cheek, slowly running her thumb down to her sharp jawline and pale neck. "Of course, Empress." Kara's smile fell a bit, and she decided to stand up from the bed and take a few steps away and face the open balcony doors.

"You can call me Kara. Not many people do anymore." "I-I couldn't possibly do that, it's against the rules." "You've already done it, doesn't that mean you broke the rules?" Kara faced the woman and grinned, to which Lena laughed softly and smiled at the woman.

Rao, her giggles are the most beautiful sound Kara's ears have ever heard.

"I guess so. Very well, Kara it is." Kara sat down again, closer this time and cupped the woman's face. "Much better." She whispered, leaning closer and slowly shutting her eyes. Lena did the same, her hands subconsciously moving to Kara's sides and gripping the soft fabric. They could feel each other's breath on their lips, and just when they were about to seal them in a kiss, a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

"Rao, forgive me but I will murder whoever stands in front of the door." Lena, whose cheeks burned brightly, chuckled softly at Kara's grumbling as the blonde Kryptonian got up and walked to the door. "What!?"

She opened and saw James standing there, slightly jumping at the harsh voice. "I deeply apologise for disturbing you, Empress but this is important. I need your approval on this or tomorrow it will be too late." Kara stared at the paper scroll in James' hand, and soon she took it and started reading as quickly as possible. "Yes James, you are allowed to raise the pay of our army as long as it's not too much, but enough to keep them happy." She said as she handed the scroll back to James, who only nodded and bowed deeply before taking his leave. Kara sighed and closed the doors.

When she turned around, her eyes widened in surprise. Lena-... _fell asleep_? The woman was laying on a queen sized bed, on the left side which is the opposite of where Kara would usually sleep. Her dark hair spilled around the pillows beautifully, and Lena's plump lips remained slightly agape as she slept.

Kara has never seen a cuter sight in her life.

With a small sigh she walked to the bed, and slowly laid down next to Lena, facing the woman in her bed. "You're so pretty tonight, w-well you looked beautiful today when we first met too but-... What I'm trying to say is that, I can't wait to get to know you better. Not to mention your dress tonight looks astonishing. I wanted to tell you that too. Sleep well, Lena." Kara whispered the last bit and pressed a longing kiss on Lena's pale forehead, to which the other woman just moved closer and nuzzled in Kara's neck.

The Empress couldn't help but smile, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her close, feeling the warmth of her body against her own. 

Kara has never slept more peacefully in her life.


	5. Pretty Girl

Lena woke up with a small sigh, feeling someone gently stroke her side. She couldn't help but nuzzle in the body next to her, the heat of it made her feel warm and happy inside.

It was nice for a moment or two, to completely relax in someone's arms and be held like she was the most precious thing in the world. However, it all ended when Lena jerked awake all of a sudden, when she realized in who's bed she slept last night. She quickly extracted herself from the strong arms that until now hung around her waist, and sat up on the bed to look at the face of a woman who she was supposed to spend the night with in a completely different way.

"E-Empress I-"

"I thought we agreed that you can call me Kara." Blonde smiled lazily at the brunette who had a panicked expression on her face. "R-Right! Forgive me I... Rao I fell asleep last night and-.. we were supposed t-to.." Kara slowly sat up while listening to the woman before her. "Lena, it's okay please do not apologise."

She reached out and took the pale hands in her own. They were cold, and slightly trembling. Was Lena still afraid of her?

"You keep saying I shouldn't apologise to you but... I messed up Kara, I should've stayed awake. I was supposed to make your night amazing-"

"Who says it wasn't amazing? I've never felt this well rested before." Lena's face had confusion written all over. She couldn't help but look down at her hands that were so lovingly held by the Empress of Krypton. "What do you mean?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice, while shifting slightly on the bed. Kara just chuckled and ran her thumb over the back of Lena's left hand.

"I got to hold you throughout the whole night, I've never felt more calm. You maybe came here to sleep with me in _another_ way but-.. what I'm trying to say is, you did nothing wrong Lena. I enjoyed sleeping with you by my side." Kara slowly let go of the brunette's left hand and brought it up to her neck, before pulling her closer and laying a chaste kiss on the pale forehead.

_"Thank you for making me feel human."_

As Kara whispered against the soft skin, Lena was out of words. Mostly because Kara just kissed her forehead, but also because of what she just said.

_I made her feel human last night?_

When they parted, Lena couldn't help but blush once their eyes met and she realized how close they were. Those blue orbs dropped down to her plump lips for a moment, before the Empress softly sighed and got up from the bed.

"Are you hungry? I will tell them to bring us breakfast here." Lena just nodded, before she too got off the bed and tried to straighten her dress as much as possible. "I should probably go to the bathroom first." She shyly played with her fingers, looking down at the floor. Kara just smiled at the sight in front of her and nodded. "You can use my private bathroom, it's behind that door."

She pointed at the huge wooden door, to which Lena smiled at her and made her way inside. Once Lena was out of sight, Kara walked over to the doors of her chambers and opened them. "I will have breakfast in my chambers this morning." One of the servants nodded, and before Kara could close the door he asked with his head bowed down. "The usual?" "No, bring everything the cook has to offer. I'm not eating alone." And with that, the large doors closed and when Kara turned around she was met with a sight that made her heart skip a beat.

Lena stood in front of a mirror, looking at herself and brushing her hair with a comb that was obviously Kara's own. She looked so soft, so bright and gentle that the Empress couldn't help but walk over to her and wrap her arms around the shorter woman. Lena released a small gasp, before her body relaxed and she smiled at the mirror. "Is this okay, Lena?"

The woman just nodded and closed her eyes, the image of Kara hugging her now imprinted in her mind forever. "You eat breakfast here often?" "Not really, I'm kind of supposed to eat with my mother and sister but today is an exception." Kara said with a small smile, her chin resting on Lena's shoulder and her arms securely wrapped around her. "I hope it won't bring you any troubles?"

The blonde just shook her head and buried her face in the soft dark locks of Lena's hair that smelled like lavender and blueberries. This woman was like an addiction, and Kara was slowly becoming an addict. "You smell nice." She whispered, making the shorter woman giggle softly and turn around in her arms. "I'd say the same, but-" Lena stopped mid sentence, her lips suddenly pursed tightly.

"Yes? Go on, say it." Kara chuckled and pulled Lena closer, by wrapping her arms tighter around her. The brunette couldn't help but stare deeply into those blue eyes that captivated her soul with every passing moment. "B-But you haven't brushed you teeth." She laughed softly, and Kara faked a gasp before letting go of the woman and taking a step back. "How rude of me, my bathroom was totally not occupied until now." She too, giggled with Lena and Rao.. their voices sounded so good together.

Kara smiled at the brunette and gently caressed her cheek before making her way to the bathroom. Lena put her hand over her own cheek and sighed, just how beautiful Kara was in the morning. Those wild blonde locks, lazy smiles and scratchy voice. She loved it. She loved it all already. A knock on the door startled her, and she hurried to open them. When she did, two servants brought in huge trays with all kinds of food that made Lena's eyes widen. "Are you sure _all that_ is for _this_ chamber?" She asked one of the servants, but he didn't reply and just left. _"Rude."_

Lena walked to the soft cushions around the short table in the middle of the room and sat down on one. Her eyes scanned over the trays filled with various types of food that made her belly rumble. "Someone is hungry." Kara laughed as she made her way to Lena's side and sat down on a cushion next to her. "Guilty, this all looks incredible." Kara just nodded and poured both of them some water in the cups they had next to their plates. Lena seemed a bit hesitant, so she decided to dig in first.

"Do you like strawberries?" Kara asked, as she brought a single strawberry to her lips and bit down on it. Lena watched the motion without blinking, her heart seemed like it was about to explode. "Y-Yeah." Kara grinned and took another one, this time bringing it to Lena's lips. The brunette blushed and slowly bit down on the fruit, enjoying the sweet taste as she chewed happily. "I do too. Though they are not enough to fill our empty stomachs so please, feel free to eat anything you like." Lena nodded with a smile and in comfortable silence they began their breakfast. After a minute or so, Kara decided to speak up.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Lena coughed and put a hand over her mouth, which alarmed the blonde who immediately moved closer and patter her back. "Are you alright?" Lena just nodded and swallowed the remaining food she had in her mouth before taking a sip of water. "F-Fine. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you." "You didn't upset me Lena, you kind of scared me for a moment." Kara chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, gently rubbing the woman's side.

"You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with." "Well, there's not much to tell when it comes to my life." Lena sighed and subconsciously leaned into Kara's side, snuggling closer to which Kara pulled the woman into her and kissed the top of her head.

"I come from a land called Lunaria, it is north from here if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not, Lunaria is pretty far away from here though. How did you end up on-.. the market..." Kara bit her lip at her stupidity and boldness of her question. Of course Lena would be too uncomfortable to tell her how she ended up on that ship from which James bought her and a few other girls. "You don't have to-"

"No, it's quite alright. I-... I was kidnapped at first," she cleared her throat, the pictures suddenly flashing through her mind. "My m-... friend, Andrea and I were both kidnapped and held captive for a while. Then we were brought to a ship, which sailed for about 4 days before coming to a stop. Then a soldier came and we were brought here, to your palace."

"I'm sorry." Kara whispered, but Lena just shrugged and looked up her. "It's okay, my life in Lunaria was-... not what I wished for it to be. I uh-.. I like science, and I wanted to help the world improve and who knows, maybe invent some helpful medicine for the sickness we know there's no cure, _yet._ My father was against it of course, because I'm a pri-... pretty girl as he would call me, too pretty to waste my life rotting away in a lab. The only reason I do wish to go back is to help Andrea reunite with her husband."

Kara fell silent. Silence lasted for quite a while, and Lena grew anxious. Maybe she pushed too far, by indirectly asking or- well, hinting that she needed Kara's help with going back to Lunaria. "Your friend, Andrea. Where is she?" "In the harem." The Empress nodded and just tightened the hold on Lena, to which she just nuzzled closer.

"First of all, I'm sorry your father did not allow you to do what you wished to, but he was right. You are a pretty girl." Lena blushed hard, and it made Kara smile widely, noticing how the pale woman seemed to look away and shyly smile every time she received a compliment or a praise. "Now, about your friend. I'm willing to send her back because I'm sure she loves her husband, and I do not wish for her to be heartbroken, she would be escorted by a few of my soldiers and get to Lunaria safely but-... I'm sorry Lena, I don't think I can let you go too."

Lena's breath hitched, and she couldn't help but pull away from the woman and look into her eyes with a hint of fear in her own orbs. "I-I don't think I could survive without her here, she's my only friend."

"I understand, but you also have to understand that-" Kara sighed softly and brought her hands up to cup Lena's face. "I'm getting attached to you. We've only met but I have a need to get to know you and-" Lena cut the Empress off by sealing their lips together in a kiss. Kara's eyes widened in surprise, but only for a moment because she quickly melted into it and pulled Lena closer, their lips moving slowly and carefully, as they both enjoyed the taste of each other.

They had to part for air, but Kara kept her forehead against Lena's pale one and the other woman couldn't help but smile shyly. "I do understand, Kara. I already told you that life in Lunaria wasn't for me but-.. Andrea's husband is there and I want my friend happy." Kara slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving the green ones. "Give me time, I need to think about it."

Lena nodded and pressed another chaste kiss on Kara's lips, which the Empress eagerly returned. She didn't know where this confidence came from, that allowed her to kiss Kara again but she enjoyed it. They once again pulled away and this time the Empress smiled widely.

"I wanted to kiss you like this last night too, and to tell you how pretty you look in that dress." Lena blushed hard, subconsciously caressing the hairs on the back of Kara's neck. They were so close that Lena was practically sitting in the blondes lap, and she couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Where did her confidence disappear all of a sudden? "Eve said-"

Lena bit her lip hard, she did not want to talk behind the maid's back even though she didn't like her. "She said what? Tell me, Lena." She could hear Kara's voice grow a bit more serious, like a hint of anger was arising inside the Empress. "T-That I look ridiculous in this dress, but I'm sure she didn't mean it! Maybe she-"

"Do not try to soften her words Lena, I know Eve and I know she can be-.. bold, and kind of arrogant. Don't trust her, okay? I think she got a bit jealous you look so good in your pretty dress." A sly smile spread across Kara's face, and Lena again felt the heat spread over her cheeks. With very little difficulty, Kara pulled Lena to sit in her lap comfortably and kissed her temple.

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're so pretty Lena, so beautiful." The Empress whispered softly in her ear, and Lena felt her eyes start filling with fresh tears she's been keeping inside ever since she talked about her father.

_He never called her 'pretty girl'._

_That was a lie._

Kara slowly peppered kisses over the woman's ear, jaw and over her cheek until abruptly pulling away at the feeling of wetness against her lips. "Lena? What's wrong?" She whispered with so much care and worry in her voice, that Lena couldn't help but let out a sob and turn her head away in shame. "F-Forgive me.. I did not wish for you to see me like this. I... didn't want to cry in front of you."

"Come here." Kara just wrapped her arms around Lena and whispered soft praises in the brunette's ear, as the woman laid her head on the Empress' shoulder and silently cried. About 10 minutes passed before Lena took a deep breath and pulled away from the comforting embrace of Kara. "I'm sorry... and thank you, I-I needed that." "It's okay to cry, don't apologise." With a smile, Kara wiped the remaining tears away from Lena's cheeks and planted a chaste kiss on her plump lips.

Lena closed her eyes and parted her lips, letting her Empress lead their kiss the way she wished. Suddenly it was becoming a bit hot, and the tears Lena shred now laid forgotten. With every swipe of Kara's tongue against hers, Lena felt her heart skip a beat or two. She's never felt this way with anybody, and it scared her. It scared her that Kara might care about her in a way she thought was impossible.

A loud knock on the door made them pull away, both of them having a cloudy look on their faces. Kara pecked Lena's lips one last time before slowly making her sit on the cushion next to them instead of her lap. "Come in." Kara's voice again got that hint of steel in it, making her seem even more attractive to Lena if possible. A servant walked inside with his head bowed down.

"Empress, the First Commander is here to see you. Says it's urgent." "Let her in." The Empress got up and folded her arms over her chest, as the doors swung open and a tall redhead walked in. "Kara! I need to sp-" The woman stopped mid sentence when she noticed Lena sitting a few feet away from her sister's standing form.

"Your Majesty." Lena suddenly got up and bowed deeply at Alex, who stared at the girl for a good amount of time before looking back at her sister. "I wish to speak to you, _alone."_ Kara just nodded, and took a step closer to Lena before cupping the woman's cheeks and making her look up at her. "I wish to see you tonight, I will be waiting for you. We shall dine together in my chambers." Lena smiled shyly and nodded, to which Kara kissed her forehead one last time as a parting gift before Lena again bowed to Alex and walked out of the chambers.

The First Commander kept her eyes on her sister, a confused expression written all over her face. "I kind of didn't believe when mother said you gave your silk handkerchief to a girl, but Rao be damned she was right. Congrats Kara! You got laid!" Kara snorted at the last part, slapping Alex's fist that she extended in order to fist bump her sister.

"Shut up Alex, just tell me why you're here." The redhead rolled her eyes and took a piece of bread from the tray nearby. "Fine. Yesterday, James came and told me you said it'd be fine for me to give your soldiers a raise, only you didn't exactly specify how much. He also said you seemed impatient, and now I see why." Alex crackled a small laugh, to which Kara sighed heavily in frustration and walked to her desk. Out of all people, Alex was the only one allowed to say whatever she wanted and Kara wouldn't get mad. Their sisterly bond was so strong, that sometimes Kara thought they were twins.

_It's just that Alex got born 3 years before her._

"Enough jokes Alex come on, let's focus on the task at hand. I told James to raise the pay enough for the soldiers to be happy and to fight as fearsomely as possible. I need them strong and confident. You know the situation with Daxam..." Alex nodded, suddenly all the jokes and teasing disappearing in thin air. Now tension and seriousness came over them both, and the redhead woman was the first to speak up after a bit of silence.

"I want to suggest something. Of course, we will only proceed if you allow." Kara just nodded, motioning for her sister to continue.

"Instead of waiting for them to attack our east lands, why not move first. We should be the one to start the war Kara, not them. They keep attacking small parts of our land, trying to get at least some of our territory so why don't we show them how it's done. As the First Commander of your army, I suggest that we attack the eastern lands of Daxam and take their most important city. Belore."

The Empress looked down at the map on her desk in front of her that she rolled out whilst Alex spoke. Her suggestion wasn't bad, but it was risky. Belore is a city that holds grave importance to Daxam, all of their military supplies are stored there and that's one of the main reasons it bring great risk to Kara's army. They won't be outnumbered, but if Daxam has developed any kind of new weaponry it won't end well for Krypton.

"I know what you're thinking Empress, the risks may be there but what did our father always say?" Alex smiled a little, remembering Jeremiah and his late night war stories and tales when both sisters were little.

_"Without taking the risks, you cannot bring victory to your land."_

Kara quoted their father and nodded. Slowly, she got up from her chair and met her sister's chestnut eyes. "Very well. We shall plan our attack carefully, Alex we need to be sure what their defences are and exactly how many soldiers they have."

"Worry not Empress, I shall send a spy to Belore and we will get the informations needed as soon as possible."

"Good. We will discuss on this more soon, now let's head out. I'm in the mood for some swordfighting." Kara grinned at her sister and took her sword that stood by the wooden desk. Alex chuckled and folded her arms, a confident smirk on her face.

"Ready to lose, Empress?"

"You wish."


	6. Zhao

It's been a week since Lena and Kara started spending every evening together, talking and enjoying each other's company. Of course, the young brunette stayed by the Empress' side every night too, warming up her bed and letting the blonde hold her throughout the night.

It's also been a week since Lena and Kara shared multiple soft kisses, and even though they both wished to kiss again, it _didn't_ happen. They were close, cuddling and caressing each other gently, just enjoying each other's touch and adoring gaze.

Lena still felt a bit hesitant with the woman, because she knew she crossed a line that night when she asked Kara to let her and Andrea go back to her homeland, Lunaria. Kara did not give her an answer yet, she asked for time to think and Lena was willing to wait. But still, she had a feeling of guilt creep up to her every now and then when those piercing blue eyes would meet her own.

"Kara?"

Lena's voice broke the comfortable silence they fell into, as they retreated to bed and cuddled up close to each other. The Empress just hummed softly, burying her face deeper into the woman's soft hair. She had a long, tiring day of meetings and serious planning about the upcoming war.

Kara shared these details with Lena because she trusted her, even though they haven't known each other for long. The young woman knew Kara was planning on taking a nearby Daxam territory, their most important city named Belore. It would bring great glory to Krypton, and not to mention the extension of it's lands.

"What is it, Lena?"

Kara's voice was gentle as she spoke up. She noticed that Lena went quiet, probably lost in thought, so it made her pull away from the woman's embrace and look into her emerald green eyes.

"What is it, _my sun_?"

She asked again. Even in the dark room which only had the moonlight creep through the windows, it being the only source of light, Kara could see the woman before her blush. It made the Empress smile, and she moved closer again in order to kiss Lena's reddened cheeks. She couldn't help but pepper tiny kisses over the soft skin, because to Kara it felt like heaven. Just being able to touch her precious Lena, made her heart flutter.

"Have... Have I offended you when I asked you to let me and Andrea go back to Lunaria?" The Empress' lips stilled, and she slowly pulled away when Lena's melodic voice filled her ears. Her eyes focused on the green orbs in front of her, which now held a hint of fear.

"No, Lena. You haven't." Her reply was short, and maybe her voice was harder than she wished for it to be but Kara didn't want to talk about that now. She couldn't possibly let Lena go now, when they've grown so attached to one another. The brunette sighed, and just nuzzled in the Empress' neck where she felt safe and protected. Gently, she pressed a tiny kiss on the exposed skin there which made Kara shiver.

"Then why haven't you given me an answer yet?" Now it was Kara's turn to sigh, and with a heavy heart she moved away from Lena and got up from the bed. Without replying to the woman who still laid in between her sheets, she took a warm cloak which hung over a nearby chair before walking out on her balcony.

The night sky was beautiful. It was filled with countless shiny stars, some bigger than others but still it looked _just_ perfect.

Soft sounds of Lena's feet hitting the cold marble as she walked, basically padded towards her, made Kara smile and before she knew it she felt two pale arms wrap around her waist from behind. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you." The brunette whispered against Kara's back, making the taller woman chuckle and slowly turn around.

"You didn't upset me, Lena. I just-..." The Empress couldn't help but bite her lip, feeling a bit lost and troubled with the words she wanted to say. Instead of speaking, she took her cloak off and wrapped it around Lena's shivering shoulders, to which Lena smiled shyly at the woman before her and hugged her tightly.

"I can't let you go Lena, I'm sorry. I never wanted anything or anyone this much in my entire life. I want you, I want you by my side always. That's why I can't let you go." Lena's arms slightly loosened, but she kept them around Kara's waist.

"It's okay. I just asked, I have no right to be mad at you Kara. I honor your decision." Their eyes met in a soft gaze, both women holding each other as close as possible. Kara's hand found it's way up to Lena's left cheek, and without much hesitation she tilted the brunette's head up and kissed her.

It's been a week since they kissed, since they felt the softness of each other's lips and tongue. It felt _amazing_ to finally do it again. After a few long moments, the Empress pulled away and pressed her forehead against the pale woman's one. "Thank you for understanding." She whispered, to which Lena just smiled and again leaned in to press her lips against Kara's rosy ones.

Her whole life, Kara's decisions have been judged and overlooked by everybody, even when they proved to be the right decisions later on. Being the Kryptonian leader was hard, more mentally than physically for Kara. The council members tried their best to interfere in her way of leading the lands that were rightfully hers to rule, not _theirs_ but the longer Kara ruled, the more she understood about being a leader.

Always make the decision you think is right.

Exactly that, is why Kara decided not to let Lena go. Because it's the right decision. She needs Lena here, and she can't let go. "Kara? It's cold, let's go back to bed." The young woman smiled and took the warm hand of her Empress, before they made their way back to bed and cuddled close to one another.

"I wish to speak to Andrea tomorrow morning." Lena just nodded and ran her hand through the soft blonde locks of hair. "Okay, I will tell her. Sleep now, rest your mind and body." She whispered, pressing a chaste kiss on the blonde's ear. It made Kara blush, and exhale softly as she enjoyed the feeling of the younger woman's lips against her skin. "Very well, my sun. Goodnight."

The two women woke up early that morning, Kara being the first one to open her eyes and meet the sun's bright rays. Lena somehow ended up on top of the Empress, clinging onto her in her sleep as her warm breaths kept hitting Kara's neck, which made her shiver.

Having Lena near her has awoken quite a few new things in the ruler of Krypton. One of them, being the constant need to hold the woman and kiss her. She's been holding off, trying her best not to scare Lena or make her uncomfortable. Last night's kiss made her so happy on the inside, and even now it made her heart flutter just by thinking about it.

"Lena?" She whispered, to which the brunette just nuzzled her face deeper in Kara's neck. A tiny, soft noise left her lips and Kara blushed hard. She's never heard a cuter sleepy moan before, and before she had time to process what it did to her _own_ body, Lena slowly sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

"Rao, I feel so well rested." Lena mumbled sleepily, and only when she opened her eyes and looked down at Kara, who she was now straddling, the young woman realized what was happening.

"O-Oh Rao I'm sorry, Kara." Just when she was about to get off the blonde's lap, Kara's hands found their way to her hips and held her in place. "Stay. I like looking at you in the morning, you're so beautiful." Lena blushed at those words, and attempted to hide her face in her hands but Kara sat up with a giggle and took her wrists, making her wrap her arms around the leader's neck.

"No hiding, look at me. That's it, my beautiful sun. My soul and heart." A sly smile met the green eyed beauty, and Lena couldn't help but chuckle. "You really know how to make a woman feel special."

"Only you." They just smiled at each other, and it was all it took for Lena to lean in and seal their lips in a soft kiss. 

"I think I should go, Sam will be mad if I don't attend the calligraphy class." "Mm... I can teach you calligraphy, just stay." Lena chuckled at the soft voice and childish behavior the Empress allowed herself. Only with Lena, Kara got to be herself.

"I'm sorry, but I will see you tonight. If you will have me, of course." Kara hugged the woman in her lap tightly and inhaled her beautiful scent, before slowly unwrapping her arms and letting Lena get up. "I will be waiting for you tonight."

Lena nodded with a smile, before fixing her hair in the mirror as much as she could and turned towards her Empress again. "I will tell Andrea to meet you in your office after breakfast. Have a nice day Kara, and don't overwork yourself." The brunette bent down and gave Kara one last, chaste kiss before pulling away and heading for the door. "Very well, stay safe zhao."

Lena's hand stilled on the doorknob.

Did Kara just-... Sam taught Lena a few words in Kryptonian, and she's pretty sure zhao means 'my love'.

Lena turned around and quickly ran back to Kara, before kissing the woman again and again, making the Empress giggle while trying to kiss the woman back.

"You too, zhao. Can I call you that too?" "Only if you mean it." Kara tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind Lena's ear, and pressed her lips against the pale forehead.

"I do."

"Good." 

"Empress? There is a servant requesting to see you, she says you called for her." Kara looked up at the guard, from the paperwork piled up on her desk. It took her a moment to remember who could be at the door, but it quickly caught up and she nodded.

"Let her in." The guard bowed down and walked out, in his place walked in a tall woman with ocean blue eyes and a visible scar in between her eyebrows. "Andrea I presume?" Andrea bowed deeply and nodded, before looking up at Kara and swallowing hard. Kara could see that the woman was a bit scared, but if she was able to look into her eyes instead of constantly staring at the floor then Lena must've told her not to be scared.

_Lena. Rao, they've only parted a couple of hours ago and she already misses the woman like crazy._

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Andrea, Lena has told me about your husband. That he's back in Lunaria, where the two of you come from as well. I called you in here to ask, what is your husband?"

"P-Pardon?"

"I mean, what is his job in Lunaria? What does he do for a living?" Andrea exhaled softly and smiled, most probably thinking of her beloved. Kara couldn't help but smile too, does she herself has this clouded look on her face when she thinks about Lena?

"He's a soldier at the palace." The Empress nodded, talking a moment to remember who ruled the lands of Lunaria. "The Luthor's Palace?" Andrea's breath hitched, and suddenly she became nervous. Her body language was giving her away, she was obviously trying to hide something and Kara was curious to find out what.

"Y-Yes. The uh-... The Luthor's Palace." "And you Andrea? What did you do back in Lunaria?" Kara leaned over the table a bit, putting her chin atop of her fist. The woman cleared her throat and looked down at the floor. "I was a maid, in that same palace."

"I see. Was Lena a maid too?" Andrea's eyes widened, and her head snapped back at the Kryptonian leader. Bingo. So Andrea's nervousness does have something to do with Lena. "U-Uh... I-I think it's not my place to talk about Lena's past." Kara was surprised by this question, and she considered pushing further but decided against it. This was not the reason she called the woman.

"Very well. Now, about your husband. Lena has asked me to let you and her go back to Lunaria and I refused." Andrea bit her lip, obvious disappointment written all over her face. "However," Her eyes again met Kara's blue orbs, and the Empress could see a small trace of hope spark in the woman's eyes.

"There is a way for you two to be reunited. You see, I'm willing to send out a letter which will be written by you just so your husband knows it is not a scheme. In the letter, you will tell him to come here and serve me, instead of the Luthor's. He will serve Krypton as a soldier in my army, and you Andrea are free to remain in the harem but not as a woman who I bought, but a free woman who's willing to work here as a maid. Lena's maid. I'm planning on getting Lena her own chambers, therefore she will need a maid of her own. Don't tell her that though, it's a surprise."

Kara smiled, and Andrea beamed in happiness as she bowed deeply and tried her best to hold back a sob. "Thank you, truly I don't know how I can express my gratitude your Majesty."

"Serve Krypton well, and I'm sure your husband will too. Now go, we shall discuss this further tomorrow." Andrea nodded, bowed once again and walked out with a smile on her face. Kara sighed and leaned back in her chair, her gaze falling on the colorful trees outside of her window.

What she mentioned to Andrea, about Lena's new chambers was true, but the only problem was that Kara didn't _want_ Lena to sleep anywhere but in Kara's bed. She couldn't of course, let Lena reside in her chambers before she marries the woman.

Rao, the thought of marrying Lena made her tummy fill with happy, colorful butterflies.

"One step at a time, Kara..."

The Empress whispered to herself and got back to the boring paperwork she had on her desk.

"Good job, keep the brush at the right angle. That's it." Sam's melodic voice filled the chambers that served as a study room for the girls. Lena liked it here, there were lots of books and a few music instruments she was told she can practice on if she wants. Now though, her calligraphy lesson was in motion and Lena tried her best to focus on writing the Kryptonian symbols but her mind kept wondering off to the Kryptonian leader instead.

Rao, how good it felt to be in Kara's arms. To be kissed by her, caressed and looked. One tiny thought of the Empress made Lena's skin tingle and her heartbeat spike up. For the past few days she's grown so close to the woman, that she feels like they've known each other for a much longer time.

They talked, _a lot_. And that's something Lena loved about Kara, the fact that the blonde could talk for hours about anything and everything, and still keep all of Lena's attention.

They also cuddled, Lena enjoyed the warm feeling of the Empress' hands over her body back and arms. She loved nuzzling in the crook of Kara's neck, it made her feel small and protected form all the evil the world could possibly throw at her.

They kissed only once before last night and this morning, but Rao were those kisses amazing too... Lena never felt something softer than Kara's lips and tongue, and warm breath that they shared.

They however, did not sleep together. Well, they _slept_ in the same bed, but they haven't done _the sleeping_ together. Rao, they haven't had sex.

The thought of doing _it_ with Kara made Lena blush hard, her pale cheeks turning red in the matter of seconds. The young woman was-... _less_ than experienced when it came to making love, but she was willing to try her best and please Kara when they both felt like it's the right time for them to take the next step.

"Lena? Lena!" A high pitched voice made the brunette's thoughts disappear in thin air, and before she had the time to register who was calling out for her she was pulled up to her feet from the cushion she was sitting on. "Let's go, lesson is over for you."

Eve, who Lena could now clearly see and hear, took her hand and lead her towards the huge doors. "Sam?" "It's okay Lena, you can leave early." She just nodded at the woman and went along with Eve, who kept walking way too fast for Lena's taste.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Lady Lucy."

"L-Lady Lucy? Why?"

"She requested to see you, _woman_ so stop asking questions and hurry up." 

After a couple minutes of walking through the palace's halls, Lena was met with a pair tall wooden doors that she assumed were the doors of Lady Lucy's chambers. Eve knocked, and the access was immediately granted when two maids who Lena never met before, opened the heavy doors and revealed the neat room before her. The blonde maid pulled Lena inside and the doors closed.

"Lena, I presume?"

A smooth, silky voice came from Lena's right, where a tall woman with beautiful eyes and fair skin stood by the window. "Yes, Your Majesty." Lena bowed, and Lucy turned to look at the woman before her.

 _The woman who stole her wife's heart_.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I-I beg your pardon?" Lena looked up at the woman, which proved to be a wrong decision because her face was met with a harsh slap. She flinched, but tried her best to keep her posture well and her head bowed down from now on.

"How dare you go to my wife's chambers every single night, and not leave until late morning?!" The _not so_ smooth and silky voice made the young woman close her eyes and take a few steady breaths in order to distract herself from the burning ache on her left cheek.

Lucy wore 3 rings on her right hand.

_So that's why it hurts so bad._

"I... I only do what is asked of me. The Empress requests my presence every evening and-"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled all of a sudden, making Lena take a step back and suddenly feel Eve holding her waist from behind. "Stay right there, Lena." Eve whispered in a voice that almost sounded sad, uncomfortable even. _Like she didn't wish for Lena to be yelled at or hit._

"Listen to me, you scum of a human being. Y-You are nothing but a **_whore_** to Kara, do you hear me?! _I'm_ her wife, and I _will_ remain her only wife forever!" Lena stayed silent. Her head hung low, not daring to look up at Lady Lucy's angry eyes again. Her own green ones were filled with tears, but not because of the pain Lucy inflicted on her cheek.

What hurt were the words she told her. The names she just called her. It hurt, but she stayed silent.

"If you _dare,_ to go to my wife tonight I will have your head. Understood?" Lena only nodded, and with a flick of her wrist Lucy dismissed both her and Eve. Once Eve pulled Lena out of the woman's chambers, she was surprised to be hugged by the brunette.

Lena just wanted to feel someone's arms around her. She wanted to feel safe. She wanted _Kara,_ but she couldn't see her yet.

"C-Come on let go of me." Eve slowly extracted herself from her arms and instead cupped her cheeks in her, smaller than average, hands. "Enough tears, Lena. Don't cry."

Even though Eve's voice was cold, her eyes were soft and worried. She gently wiped away the stray tears that rolled down the pale cheeks of the brunette. "There.. come on, I need to get you back to the harem chambers. Don't speak to anyone about what happened." Lena could only nod and wrap her arms around herself, realizing that no one was there to give her comfort of a warm embrace.

Eve stared at the woman for a few moments, before pulling her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I wish I could've stopped her Lena. But she's the one who we must obey, and I'm her personal maid. I can't go against her, so please.. if you're smart, and I _know_ you are, do what she told you. Don't go to the Empress tonight." Lena could only sob in the woman's shoulder, and pull the smaller body closer to herself because now she knew what it meant to be punished for her actions even though she thought her actions were right.

"Let's go, Lena."

It was long past dinner time that evening, and Lena still hasn't come to her chambers. Kara stood patiently by her desk, waiting for the woman to come and light up the room with her beautiful smile but-... The doors remained closed for another 10 minutes.

The Empress grew restless, and with a tight jaw she opened the doors herself and looked at one of the guards. "Find Sam, tell her to bring Lena right this instant." The guard nodded, and just when he was about to turn around Lena appeared from around the corner.

Her head was low, her dress not the one she would wear when she planned on seeing the Empress. Lena looked a bit disheveled, her eyes were red and even though her head was bowed down as she walked through the hall Kara could see a clear cut on her cheek.

**_"Lena!"_ **

The brunette's head shot up, and her panicked eyes met the narrow blue ones. "K-Kara.." She whispered, and slowly made her way towards the Empress who only took her forearm and pulled her inside of her chambers, giving them privacy and keeping the prying eyes away.

"It's late, you didn't come for supper. Where were you heading? And what happened to your cheek?" Kara's voice was hard, and she only realized it when Lena's eyes filled with fresh tears she was keeping inside for a while now.

 _Rao, the regret was instant_.

"I-I'm sorry, my sun. I didn't mean to upset you. I was worried about you, what happened? Please tell me." Her voice grew soft, her round eyes lovingly looking down at the woman before her. Lena stayed silent, so Kara slowly took her hand and lead her to the bed, where they sat down and Kara decided to speak up again.

"Talk to me, my heart." She whispered, leaning closer and pressing a chaste kiss on Lena's forehead. A small sob escaped the brunette's lips, which alarmed Kara who immediately cupped her face and wiped away the tears that so carelessly fell down those beautiful cheeks.

"F-Forgive me, please I... I didn't wish for you to worry about me."

"I always worry." Lena closed her eyes and softly sighed, the sobs subsiding but her voice still slightly trembling.

"I was heading towards Lady Lucy's chambers, I was assigned to clean them tonight while she bathes. I'm sorry I couldn't come for supper, I hope you ate without me."

"I didn't, I wanted to eat with you." Kara leaned in and kissed Lena's plump lips, making the brunette's breath hitch. It took her a moment or two, to finally kiss her Empress back and relax in her comforting touch. They kissed slowly, gently like there wasn't a single worry in the world. Their lips danced beautifully, their tongues meeting in a playful clash after which Kara pulled Lena's bottom lip in victory. They were both breathless for a bit, resting their foreheads together and softly smiling at each other.

"You are so beautiful, zhao." Lena blushed, her pupils now fully blown in absolute happiness and joy that Kara brought her. "Tell me, what happened." Kara's fingertips gently touched the tiny cut on Lena's cheek, to which the woman slightly flinched but chuckled in response.

"I hurt myself while cleaning, nothing to worry about." Kara was silent, but nodded after a while and kissed the brunette again. She couldn't get enough of those lips, and so tonight she wasn't planning on stopping their kisses.

"Kara." Lena whispered against the Empress' lips, her hands finding the back of Kara's neck where her restless fingers played with soft hairs. "Hm?"

"You should eat something, and then rest for the night. It's late." Kara sighed, but nodded and got up from the bed. "Very well, but I'm not letting you go. You're sleeping here tonight again." Lena's expression changed to a panicked one, which only added to Kara's confusion. The woman cleared her throat and got up from the bed as well.

"I-I have to go and clean Lady Lucy's chambers, I'm sorry."

"Eve will do it, don't worry."

"No you don't understand, I-"

_"Lena."_

Kara's voice was again hard, but not without emotion. She was warning Lena, and the young woman could only look down and nod. "I-I will stay."

"Good. Now come, we shall eat together. I don't want you to stay hungry, zhao." Kara chuckled and without much effort, pulled Lena up from the ground in a bridal carry which made her giggle.

"Kara!" Lena buried her face in the crook of Kara's neck, as the Empress carried them to the cushions scattered around the floor and sat down in front of a tray full of different foods. She kept Lena in her lap, one arm securely wrapped around her.

"I talked to Andrea today." Kara said as she brought a piece of bread to Lena's lips, which the woman happily took and chewed with a smile on her face. "She told me nothing, care to enlighten me?" The Empress chuckled and pressed a quick kiss on the pale cheek, before taking a sip of water from her cup. "I will have her husband come here, and serve Krypton in my army." Lena's eyes widened, and so did a smile that now lit up the whole room. 

_There it is, I've waited for this smile all evening..._

"That's amazing! They will-... w-wait doesn't he uh.. serve in the Lunarian army?" Lena's voice was careful, slow like she was trying to dodge the whole thing. "Yes, but if he loves his wife he will come and serve my army instead of the Luthor's army. Now, my sun I wish to ask you something. You don't have to answer, but know that I would like to know about it." Lena swallowed the water she just sipped from her cup, and nestled more comfortably in Kara's lap.

"Go on." She whispered, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder and her eyes closed from exhaustion. "What did you do, back in Lunaria? Were you a maid like Andrea?" Lena's body tensed in Kara's arms, and the Empress felt it. She looked down at the woman in her arms and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, planting a tiny kiss under her earlobe in process.

"You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with, Lena." "No you-... you deserve to know the truth. I don't want to lie to you. I will face my punishment rightfu-" Kara laughed softly and brushed the tip of her nose against the exposed skin of Lena's neck.

"Zhao, you will face no punishment. Go on, tell me the truth." Lena put some distance between them and looked deeply into the blue orbs of a smiling Kryptonian before her.

"I'm... I'm the princess of Lunaria. Lena Luthor, first born child of Lionel Luthor, the current ruler of Lunarian lands." Kara's eyes widened, and the sunny smile slowly disappeared.

_That's it._

Lena is gonna be executed for not telling the Empress about- 

A loud, cheery laugh filled the chambers and Lena couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows in confusion when she saw that Kara was laughing. The laughter slowly died down but a wide smile remained on the Empress' face.

"Rao, Lena that's incredible! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have let you sleep in the harem chambers, you deserve your own. Truth to be told, tonight I wanted to surprise you with the news I ordered for your new chambers to be decorated tomorrow but-... _Zhao hey_ , are you alright?"

Kara wiped away a lone tear that slid down Lena's right cheek. The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing, what she was seeing. Kara wasn't mad, and she was even planning on getting Lena her own chambers before she even knew she was royalty.

Now, Lena knew that Lucy's words were not true. She wasn't just a whore who Kara would toy with for a while and throw away when she got bored.

Kara truly cared.

"I'm.. alright zhao, I'm alright my love." She whispered, as she leaned in and kissed the blonde leader eagerly. Kara only smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around the woman, their bodies now pressing together closer than ever.

The soft kisses turned into more passionate ones, and before Lena realized, Kara had already carried her to the bed and laid her down on her back while she hovered above her with a sly smile on her beautiful face. "You're so pretty, my princess."

Lena blushed, bit her lip playfully and pulled Kara to lay down on top of her. Nothing can surpass the feeling of Kara's muscular body against her own.

"I like it better when I'm your sun, your soul and your heart. Your zhao." She whispered, to which Kara only kissed the pale neck and the lone freckle in the middle of it before laying down beside the brunette and pulling her closer in a hug.

"Very well, my sun." They both smiled, and before Kara fell asleep she leaned closer to Lena's ear and kissed it before whispering softly.

"Khap zhao rrip."

The woman didn't reply. She knew not, the translation of those words but it warmed her heart to hear Kara talk to her in Kryptonian. Lena just nuzzled close to her lover, and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a bit more time to pass until they said 'I love you' but ffs, they are so in love i cannot even-


	7. I'm sorry

"I wish we could stay in this bed forever."

Lena's sleepy voice was like music to Kara's ears early in the morning. They've been awake for a while now, just cuddling in comfortable silence, stealing a kiss or two from each other when they felt like it. It was a perfect morning, but Kara had responsibilities that could wait no longer. "I'm sorry, Lena. I wish for that too but my throne awaits. I have a council meeting this morning."

Kara made an attempt to get up but Lena, who was until now nuzzled up in her side, quickly climbed on top of the woman and buried her face in the strong neck of her lover. "Just a bit longer, please." Kara shivered when the brunette planted a small kiss on her exposed neck. A smile spread across her face and she kissed the woman's ear while gently running her hands over her back. "Very well, but only a few minutes." They fell back into that same comfortable silence, it was something they both enjoyed in the mornings like these, when Kara had to leave their bed soon.

"Kara? Can I-... ask you for a favor?" "Anything, my sun." Lena slowly pulled away from the woman, and instead of laying on top of her she now straddled her lap.

"Please, don't tell anybody who I am."

"Huh?"

"I don't want people to know I'm royalty.." Kara moved a bit and sat against the headboard of her queen sized bed, all the while pulling the young woman in her lap closer to herself and putting her hands respectfully on her hips. "Why?"

The Empress asked in a confused tone, but Lena just sighed and took one of Kara's hands before bringing it up to her lips and laying a soft kiss on her palm. "Girls in your harem already dislike me enough, Andrea is the only one who talks to me. Sam too, but she's not always on duty in harem chambers. They'd hate me even more if they found out I'm a princess. Please Kara, let it be our secret."

_Lena lied._

Well, _technically_ she didn't lie about everything.

It was true that other women in Kara's harem, who were now bound to remain servants for the rest of their life, disliked the brunette a lot. It's just that, it wasn't the main reason Lena didn't want her identity to be told to everybody.

_To Lady Lucy._

It would crush her heart. In a way, Lena understood Lucy, she was stealing her wife from her but-... Kara told her how that marriage is strictly political, and that no feelings from her side were ever involved. However, Lena could see Lucy was in love and-.. it made her _sad._ Sad to know Lucy will never be loved back by the Kryptonian leader who's heart was not captured by her.

_It was captured by Lena._

The Lunarian princess was also scared. She already received a slap from the woman, and if she found out Lena disobeyed her order and slept in Kara's chambers again-... _No._

_Kara would never let someone harm her, right?_

Maybe she made a mistake for not telling the truth when her lover asked what happened to her cheek and why's there a cut. "Okay Lena, if that's your wish then so be it. You don't have to worry about other girls, you will be getting your own chambers today as I promised and Andrea will be assigned as your personal maid. You won't be obliged to clean around the palace or serve any of the higher ranked servants." Lena smiled softly at the blue eyed woman, before leaning in and sealing their lips in a kiss. Kara couldn't help but smile along the way, her hands exploring the brunette's body that was, to Kara's frustration, still fully clothed.

 _Easy tiger, one step at a time_.

Their lips parted with a small smack, to which Lena blushed and again kissed Kara chastely, innocently this time as if to cover up the blush that spread across her cheeks. "Thank you. I wish we could have breakfast together but I've kept you from your duties long enough." Kara nodded with a grin and hugged Lena for a few moments before they both got up from the bed.

"Come to me tonight, we shall have supper together." Lena nodded at the blonde's request and hugged her from behind one last time, as they now both stood before a tall mirror. "I will, zhao." And with that, she turned on her heel and left the Empress' chambers.

"Rao... this woman is your gift, isn't she?" Kara chuckled to herself and decided it was time to get ready for her meeting, yet her mind remained clouded with thoughts of certain emerald green eyes.

"Lena! Quick! Come with me!" It was during lunch when Andrea excitedly took Lena's hand and pulled her away from the low table and the cushions they comfortably sat on and ate. "Where to?"

"Study room, Sam said the Empress wants me to write the letter now and give it to her so she can send it to Russell!" Andrea's face was beaming as they skipped over the palace halls, and Lena felt a swell of love overwhelm her heart. Kara found a way to help her friend, because _Lena_ asked her to.

They arrived at the same chambers they had calligraphy lessons at, and in an instant Andrea grabbed a piece of paper and a feather along with an ink bottle. "Rao, what should I write?" "Make it clear that he has to come here, to serve the Empress of Krypton if he wants to see you again. I'm sure he will accept, and also at the end put some kind of a code word only you two know of. Just so he knows it's real." Lena smiled at her friend, who eagerly nodded and began writing.

She decided to give her some privacy, and instead walked over to the huge shelves filled with books she never saw before. Her eyes lit up, and slowly she skimmed through the book covers in order of finding her first book to read here in this palace. Some were in Kryptonian, but she also found some in English which made her sigh in relief.

Lena is a smart girl, and she's a very quick learner. For this time she's been at the palace, she learned all Kryptonian symbols and skillfully drew them with a brush. She just needed to learn words, and how to fluently speak in their language. A small gasp left her lips when she remembered the words Kara whispered last night. She didn't know their meaning, and now she was more than eager to find out what her lover said. Pale hands went through many books, searching for some kind of a-... _Kryptonian dictionary_?

After almost 10 minutes of searching, she gave up and walked back to Andrea, with a thick book she wished to read in her new chambers in her hand. "Sam?" Lena's face lit up as she saw the brunette stand by Andrea, smiling as the woman handed her the letter she wrote. "Hello Lena."

"Lena I finished the letter! I can't believe it, Russell will soon be here.." Blue eyed beauty hugged Sam happily and then skipped over to give Lena a hug too. "I'm happy for you Andrea, I can't wait to see him too. I think Kara and Russell will be great friends, they both like hunting in their free time." The two friends smiled at each other, completely in love with their soulmates.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the cute sight in front of her, but a small pang of hurt hit her heart. She wished for love too, but after what happened with Alex...

Lena noticed Sam's frown, and took the woman's hand in her own. "What's wrong?" "Nothing dear, I'm happy for you both." Sam put on a fake smile and turned to leave but Andrea stopped her. "Talk to us Sam. Please, we're here for you." Lena nodded at Andrea's words, and with that the three women sat down on the cushions scattered around the room.

"It's just that... Hearing you two talk about your loved ones reminded me of something that-... I kind of miss." "What is it?" Sam took a deep breath, her fingers nervously tapping against her knee.

"I... I was married to the First Commander. Alexandra Zor-El." Two younger women gaped at her, utterly shocked by the information. Lena recalled that one time when she met Alex in Kara's chambers. She seemed pretty serious, but overall happy and even in love.

_Lena is good at reading people._

"Was?.. Did you two divorce?" Sam just nodded, and smiled sadly while looking down at her lap.

"We divorced two years ago, after we realized that maybe.. we're not meant to be. We gave each other the most beautiful gift though, our daughter Ruby. She's 5 now. We were young, barely 19 and we didn't plan on it to happen but you know how it is with Zor-El's-... You can never be too careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Lena, you out of all people should know. I'm really surprised that you're not pregnant yet considering the fact you sleep in the Empress' chambers every night." Sam chuckled softly, and the greed eyed woman blushed hard at the thought of carrying Kara's child.

"W-We um... haven't you know-.. done _it."_ Sam's eyes widened, her mouth fell open before she regained her posture and cleared her throat. Andrea couldn't help but giggle, she knew how shy her friend was when it came to intimacy. "I see. Well let me tell you that when you two decide to do it, babies could happen."

"A-Alright continue your story! This is n-not about me and Kara. You have a daughter?" Lena whispered and shyly played with the hem of her dress. Sam just nodded and sat a bit more comfortably before continuing.

"Yeah, Alex loves her dearly and spends every free moment she has with her. Ruby spends most of her time with Lady Eliza, but at night she's with me in my chambers where we can snuggle and just be happy spending time together. She's the only part of Alex I have left."

"I'm sorry if this comes out rude but, why exactly did you two divorce?" Andrea said as she subconsciously rubbed Lena's back, the brunette just leaned into her friend's side and smiled a little at the gesture. It's a habit they had since they were kids, and considering Lena was always touch starved and seeking any kind of hug or attention, Andrea's caresses and hugs were the best.

"It's quite alright. I was the one who decided to break things off because-... I felt the love we had when we were teenagers slowly disappear. I didn't want to torture myself or Alex, so we agreed to get a divorce and remain on good terms. She's happy now, with Kelly. You met her right?" The two women nodded.

"Kelly is great.. she completes Alex and I'm happy for them. I'm grateful for my daughter, she's all I need in my life but sometimes I do wish things turned out different. I just want to be held by someone I love and who loves me." A few tears escaped those chestnut brown eyes, and immediately both Andrea and Lena jumped on the woman and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sam... I'm sure true love awaits for you somewhere. Maybe it's the most unexpected person, in this very palace." Lena whispered and pulled the woman closer, to which she laughed softly and hugged them both back. "Thank you girls, I needed a hug. You two are the best."

"You're the best, Sam."

The three of them hugged for a bit longer, before Sam said how duties await and that they should get going if they want to prepare Lena's new chambers. They were walking through the halls of the palace when Lena suddenly stopped and pulled on Sam's arm. "Sam? Can you translate something for me?" The woman nodded with a smile.

"I don't know if I can pronounce it right but-.. _khap_ zhao rrip." Sam's eyes widened for a second, before she giggled and tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, that's _not_ how you pronounce it dear. Did Kara tell you that?" Lena just nodded, with confusion written all over her face. "Then ask _her,_ Lena. It's not my place to say." Sam smiled and walked inside the harem chambers with Andrea who until now waited patiently by the doors.

The Lunarian princess smiled softly, her mind suddenly getting full of thoughts about Kara and the time they will be spending together later tonight. Dear _lord,_ she's really head over heels for the blonde leader.

 _"LENA!"_ A high pitched voice made her jump and quickly turn around, only to spot Eve coming towards her. _Oh Rao, she's dead_.

"I've been trying to find you all around the palace!"

"S-Sorry.."

"Come, the Empress wishes to see you outside in the garden." Lena's eyes widened, garden? She can't remember the last time she stepped on the soft grass outside. It's been over a week since she got stuck inside a palace, and four days before that on a ship...

Just when she was about to say something, Eve took her hand and pulled her hurriedly through the halls and towards the exit. "You were with her last night, weren't you?" Eve asked in a whisper, bringing her body closer to Lena's as they walked. Lena looked down at the floor and slightly nodded.

"Y-You will tell Lady Lucy?"

"No."

It was all Eve said before they reached Eve's private chambers and the blonde walked inside for a moment before walking back to Lena with a cloak in her arms. "It's windy outside, put this on." Eve said in her harsh, cold tone but her eyes always gave her away, Lena noticed. "Thank you Eve, you are a good person."

"I'm not."

She whispered back at Lena's soft voice, and just opened the doors for Lena to walk out first. The brunette decided not to say anything else, and instead stepped outside with Eve following close behind. They walked for about a minute or two before Lena spotted Kara sitting at a table in the shade under a large tree. She was playing chess with the first commander, who held a child in her lap. Is that Sam's daughter, Ruby?

"Lena!" Kara called out as she got up from her seat, unable to contain her excitement and a wolfy grin. "Empress, Commander." The brunette bowed to Kara, and to Alex too who turned to look at her. The blonde chuckled and took ahold of Lena's upper arms, making her stand straight in front of the Empress.

"Hello, my sun." She whispered and leaned in to kiss Lena's forehead, making the pale woman blush. "H-Hi, zhao.." Lena whispered back and leaned into the body before her, to which the Kryptonian leader wrapped her arms around her smaller frame.

Lena allowed herself to get lost in the moment, bury her face in the crook of her lover's neck and just breathe in her beautiful scent. "I missed you." Kara smiled softly at the woman's tiny whisper, and before she could think twice she scooped Lena up in her arms, carrying her over to the table like a princess she is.

"Kara, Rao my child is here!" Alex covered Ruby's eyes as Kara sat down opposite of them with Lena in her lap. "We're not doing anything! Let me relax and enjoy myself for a bit yeah?" Bickering between the two sisters made Lena smile, her lips leaving a small kiss on Kara's jaw. "I don't think this is appropriate, dear." She whispered, and Kara groaned in protest but still let Lena get off and stand by her side.

"Fine. Ruby? I want you to meet Lena." The Empress smiled as the child got off Alex's lap and walked over to Lena, standing a bit too close like any curious child would. "Hi. I'm Ruby." A happy smile followed that statement, making Lena smile back and crouch down to meet the girl's eyes. "Hello Ruby, I'm Lena. It's very nice to meet you." She reached out and took the child's soft hand in her own, to which Ruby turned her head towards Kara with eyes wide open.

"I like her, aiahv." and with that, the little girl jumped on Lena who stood up and instinctively opened her arms, pulling the girl up in her embrace. "Ruby!" Alex snarled from her chair and slapped her forehead, but Kara just stared at the sight before her. Lena held Ruby with so much care, cradling the girl in her arms while running one of her pale hands through her shiny hair. It's like something inside of Kara woke up.

This need, to see Lena hold their _own_ child in her arms.

_Easy tiger, one step at a time... Rao how many fucking steps are there!?!_

"You're pretty Lena."

"Well you're very pretty too and I cannot match your beauty, Your Majesty." Ruby giggled and shyly buried her face in the crook of Lena's neck, to which Kara got up once again from her seat and smiled at her sister. Alex just looked back and smirked.

_Let me guess, you want one too?_

_Not just one, as many as possible._

No words were needed, they could read everything in each other's eyes. That's how strong their sisterly bond is.

Alex chuckled and got up as well, before walking over to Lena and taking Ruby from her arms. "Alright my little ladybug, you tortured Lena enough it's time to see your uzheiu."

"But jeju! I wanna play with Lena!" "Maybe later, child. I think your aiahv wants Lena's attention all to herself." Lena blushed hard, and Kara too felt her cheeks burn. They intervened their fingers and smiled at each other, to which Alex pretended to to gag and started walking away. "Sickeningly cute." She mumbled as she carried Ruby away, leaving along with three guards who walked right behind.

"I missed you too, my heart." Kara said as she pulled the brunette to herself and kissed her temple, making Lena hug her strong arm and sigh happily. "You called for me just because you missed me?" A sly smile spread across her pale face, and Kara chuckled and urged Lena to walk with her.

"Partly, I miss you whenever we are apart but right now I want to talk to you. Wait who's coat is that?" "Eve's, she gave it to me." Lena's eyes skipped over to the blonde maid who stood by the guards, her head bowed low. "I thought you didn't like her." "I think she's a good person, just-.. making wrong decisions and not expressing herself well." Kara nodded and looked at the fountain they were passing by on their left. She halted and pointed at the flowers scattered around the green grass all around it.

"See those?" Lena nodded and tightened her hold on Kara's left bicep, holding onto her and taking in her warmth.

_It's indeed windy._

"Those are called plumerias, they are pretty rare. My father gifted them to my mother when they were young and they planted them here as a sign of their love." Kara's eyes softened while she spoke of her late father, Lena noticed a tiny spark of sadness behind her eyes. Kara allowed herself to be vulnerable, and emotional with Lena and the brunette appreciated that. She felt honored.

"Kara?" The Empress quickly wiped away the unfallen tears from her eyes and smiled down at her lover. "Hm?"

"I love you."

Silence.

Kara's mouth remained open, gaping in surprise for a few moments, her eyes staring deeply into the green orbs. Lena felt fear creep up her spine, was she even allowed to say that? Kara is an Empress, but above everything else she's _human._ She deserves love, and Lena willingly gave it, _she gave_ _her whole heart_. "Kar-"

"I love you too. Rao, khap zhao rrip Lena." It was at that moment, when the wind slowed down and everything around them stopped, that Lena realized the meaning of those words.

"My sun, my soul.. my heart." Kara whispered softly, her hands slowly finding their place on Lena's waist. Lena's own hands moved over the Empress' chest, collarbone and shoulders before settling at the base of her neck. No more words were needed. The looks Kara and Lena shared spoke louder than any words.

In a heartbeat, their lips clashed together and they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Kara didn't care her guards were nearby, or that someone could see their leader be vulnerable with someone. All she cared about in this one moment was Lena, the softness of her lips and the wetness of her tongue.

_Lena._

With a heavy heart they parted their lips but still held each other close. Lena's eyes softened at the blue orbs that had already captivated her whole being, not just her soul. "Empress?" One of the guards spoke up as he walked over the happy lovers, making Kara bite her lip in anger and glare at the man who shivered in fear under her gaze. "What?"

"L-Lady Eliza requests your presence at tonight's supper, she wishes to discuss something important with you." Lena's smile turned into a frown and a small sigh left her plump, reddened lips. "Alright. Back to your position." The voice Kara used was strictly reserved for her guards and soldiers, it was rough and cold. Just the right tone to show who's in charge.

The guard bowed and walked back to Eve's side, and only then Lena could see the short woman fidgeting and nervously biting her lip. As discreetly as she could, Eve pointed at the balcony far up and Lena's eyes followed. The little color of her already pale cheeks drained when she saw Lucy looking down at the garden, her burning narrow eyes staring down at Lena like a hawk looks at it's prey.

Immediately Lena took a step back from Kara and in return earned a confused look from her lover, but she only smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I should get going then. If we won't be able to eat together tonight then.. I shall eat with the rest of your harem." Kara's expression saddened a bit, but she only nodded and took Lena's hand in her own before bringing it up to her lips and kissing it gently.

"Alright, my sun. But it's not time for supper yet, and I want us to see your new chambers together. Come." With that, Kara took Lena's hand in her own now firmly and lead the woman towards the entrance of her palace. Eve quickly followed, along with Kara's guards and before they all entered, Lena could see Lucy's piercing eyes shimmer with tears as the woman turned around and walked back inside. 

"What do you think?" Kara smiled at the brunette who gasped at the sight before her. Large, beautifully arranged chambers shimmered in the low light of candles lit all around the room. The bed was big, not as big as Kara's but big enough for both of them. Lena had a huge window, where she could comfortably sit by and read the books from a bookshelf Kara herself requested and sorted the books she picked out. Behind the main area of the chambers, there was a smaller room.

 _Nursery room_.

It wasn't furnished, except for the bed where Andrea will be sleeping and a cupboard for her dresses. Lena learned how it's common that her personal maid shares her living space with the Empress' child while they are small, so she could take care of it if the little one wakes up during the night or when Lena is not there.

The Lunarian princess had no doubt her best friend would do a great job at helping her out with the future children she will carry. Rao, just thinking about having children with the woman she loves, made her tummy fill with happy butterflies.

_One day, Lena. One day..._

"Oh Kara it's perfect! I couldn't have imagined better chambers. I don't deserve-" Kara silenced the woman with a finger over her plump lips. Lena blushed at the feeling of Kara's soft fingertips. "You deserve everything, Lena. Don't sell yourself short. So, you like them then?"

"I love them, zhao." Lena threw herself in the blonde's arms, who happily hugged her and kissed her temple. "I'm glad to hear it." They stayed like that for a bit, just savouring the warmth of each other until a knock on the heavy wooden doors made them part away. Kara still held a protective hand on Lena's lower back.

To the Empress' surprise, her wife walked inside with Eve following close behind. Lucy bowed, and then took a moment to look around the room. "You have quite beautiful chambers, Lena." The pale woman stiffened at the soothing voice that came from the blue eyed brunette.

_She was just acting nice in front of Kara._

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Lena bowed, and yet the hand on her lower back remained. "Good evening Lucy." Kara spoke softly, which caused a tiny bug called jealousy in Lena. "Good evening, Kara. I came here to congratulate Lena on her chambers, and to find you. Lady Eliza requests our presence. Family supper, as she said."

Lena bit her lip and looked down at the floor. _Family._ Why do Lucy's words hurt her so much? "Right. You go, I shall join you in a bit." Kara tightly smiled at her wife and turned her back to her, facing Lena instead. Lucy exhaled sharply and walked out of Lena's chambers. "Tell me love, when did you two meet?" Kara asked softly, her voice cotton like, as she ran her knuckles over Lena's pale cheek. It made the brunette shiver and nauseous at the same time.

"About uh.. 2 or 3 days ago, I cleaned her chambers once and she came early from her bath so I introduced myself."

_Lies._

_How many lies will she have to tell to the woman she loves?._

Every lie she said, scarred her heart like a burning torch. But it's for the best. She wants no trouble. How could she possibly tell Kara that when she met her wife, she earned herself a slap.

"I see. Alright then, I have to go. Even though we won't eat supper together, I want you to come to my chambers. We shall rest together, my heart." Kara leaned in, kissed the woman's forehead and gave her one last smile before walking out. Lena felt her heart drop, the weight of the lies she told now finally sinking in. Her knees gave in, but before she fell a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly.

"I'm here, Lena. I'm right here." It was Andrea's soothing voice that assured Lena that it's okay to cry now. No one could see her spill the bitter tears she kept inside for a long time. "Whatever it is, tell me when you feel ready." "I-I lied to her Andrea.. about so many t-things."

The brunette sobbed out, desperately clutching at the woman's dress. She let out soft, quiet cries while her friend tried her best to wipe away the stray tears and comfort her. "Calm down..." Andrea whispered and helped Lena to sit down on the edge of her bed, before she too settled by her side and held both of her trembling hands in her own.

"I-I lied about getting h-hurt, I didn't get hurt Andrea I d-didn't! Lady Lucy slapped me a-and I didn't tell Kara. I keep threading this web o-of lies that's just growing longer and longer every time we-"

 _"Lena,_ Lena breathe."

By the time Andrea stopped Lena's hectic, rushed voice the woman was practically choking on her own breath. The brunette took a few deep breaths, and desperately tried to wipe away the tears that blurred her vision.

"It's okay dear, it's... it's okay. I understand why you did it. Because you're a _good person,_ Lena. You don't want Lady Lucy to get in trouble, so you'd rather suffer instead of admit. Listen to me Lena, _look at me."_ Andrea's strong hands cupped Lena's cheeks, forcing the woman's panicked eyes to lock with her own.

"Stop caring about people who shouldn't be important to you. Lena, that woman is Kara's wife. If nothing, you're supposed to do your best and take her place. Do you think she will sit by and watch you two be happy with kids in the future and what not?

That woman will do everything in her power to destroy you, and that's why you need to be more careful and take better care of yourself. I will protect you, always. But you need to learn to protect yourself." Lena could only nod, before hugging the woman before her and burying her face in the crook of Andrea's neck.

"Thank you for being my only friend, Andrea. I have no one else to talk to but you." The brunette whispered after a long silence that filled the room. The blue eyed beauty just smiled and rubbed her hands over Lena's upper back.

"You jump, I jump."

"Ah, there you are." Eliza smiled at her daughter and her daughter-in-law who just entered the dining hall. Alex was already there, with Ruby seated by her side playing with a wooden toy horse Kara made for her. "Aiahv!" Little girl's voice rang throughout the room, as she bolted from her chair and rushed in Kara's open arms.

"Hello my little flower, eating without me?" "Noooo! I waited for you! And I made jeju wait too!" Ruby giggled, making Kara laugh as well. The Empress walked over to her chair at the table and sat down with the girl in her lap. "Hand me her plate mother, we will eat together tonight." Ruby squealed in happiness, excitement running through her body like she's a puppy. Eliza did as Kara asked, and their supper began in comfortable silence.

Lucy found her place on Kara's left side, stealing glances at the woman every now and then. "Aiahv? Why didn't Lena come to supper?" Lucy coughed loudly, before hurriedly drinking some water from her cup. She cleared her throat and looked at Ruby who was looking at her with a smile.

"That was funny" Little girl whispered in Kara's ear, to which the blonde just chuckled and kissed her chubby cheek. "Ruby? You met Lena I hear?" The Empress' wife asked with a poisonous smile on her face. Alex could sense her sister's discomfort, so she decided to jump in and say something. "I think now's not the time to discuss such things."

"Yes, I met her in the garden earlier today! She is-"

"Ruby that's enough." Alex raised her voice slightly, making the child squirm in Kara's arms and bury her face in the blonde's neck. "It's alright Alex, no need to raise your voice." Kara caressed the girl's back and brought a piece of bread in front of her lips, which Ruby gladly ate while looking at her jeju with somewhat hurt eyes.

That's the thing with Alex. Sometimes she has a hard time separating her commander voice, and her parent voice. She loves Ruby more than anyone, and it pains her when she ends up hurting her daughter's feelings.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Alex sighed and opened her arms, to which Ruby slowly got off of Kara's lap and made her way to her jeju. "Come here my ladybug." The redheaded woman smiled as Ruby snuggled into her embrace, and gladly took Ruby's plate Kara handed her over the table.

Another 10 minutes passed, with casual conversation going every now and then, before Eliza stood up and flicked her hand for one of the maids to come. "Take Ruby to her mother's chambers."

"Ow! I wanna stay with you all a bit longer!" "We gotta listen to uzheiu, little flower." Kara smiled at her niece and Ruby smiled back.

"Okay! Goodnight aiahv, goodnight uzheiu, goodnight jeju, goodnight Lucy." All women laughed as the little girl carefully said goodnight to everyone, before the maid lead her out of the room.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, and Kara couldn't help but wish she was now in her bed with Lena cuddled up in her arms. "Now that Ruby is no longer present, we can talk. Kara, Alex? When are you planning on leaving for war?" Alex straightened her back and took a sip of wine that one of the servants just brought.

"In approximately two weeks, three at most." She replied, staring at the blood red liquid in her glass. Kara only nodded in agreement. "I see. I take it you will return victorious?" Eliza smiled, to which the Zor-El sisters smiled too. "Of course mother, with Alex and me both on the battlefield Daxam soldiers stand no chance." The Empress felt a swell of pride and power in her chest.

_No one has ever laid a finger on Alex or herself in battles. And both went through quite a few._

"I have no doubt, dear. How long do you think you will be absent? J'onn and I will manage the Krypton's politics in your absence." Kara nodded at her mother, before she too took a sip of the delicious wine. "I'm hoping we will be back before winter, about three months. Belore is a large territory, and the travel from Argo is going to take us a while." Eliza just nodded and looked over at Lucy, who was silent throughout their conversation.

"Well, when you come back I hope to see more grandchildren running around Kara. I can see Ruby is growing bored from not having any cousins to play with." The Empress' jaw tightened, she knew exactly what her mother was hinting and that it also involved Lucy. She took a deep breath, sighed and then smiled at the oldest Zor-El.

"We will see, mother."

It was all she said before getting up from her seat and bowing her head to Eliza. "Mother, if you will excuse me I shall retreat to my chambers." When she received a nod and a soft smile, Kara patted her sister's shoulder as she passed by and walked out the door. Quick footsteps followed behind, and before she knew it she felt a smaller hand grab her own.

"Kara?"

"Hm? What is it Lucy?" She looked down at the woman as they walked through the halls of the palace. Lucy's eyes were shiny, teary if Kara was taking a guess.

"I'm uh.. sorry that Lady Eliza is forcing that conversation over and over again. I understand that you're not comfortable talking about it yet." Kara only nodded and kept her eyes straight ahead, yet a small blink of happiness flooded her at Lucy's understanding.

"I.. have something I wish to ask." Lucy pulled on the blonde's hand which made her stop walking and turn towards her wife. "Go on."

"Can I sleep in your chambers tonight? I-... I just wish to be close to my wife, is that too much to ask for?" Kara frowned, her eyes skimming over the brunette's face. She had sadness, but also desperation written all over. Something inside of Kara felt sorry for the woman, after all it wasn't her fault Kara's heart chose someone else. After a few long moments, the Empress sighed and nodded slowly.

"Very well, you can sleep in my chambers." Lucy suddenly hugged the Krypton's ruler, making her almost lose balance but she respectfully hugged Lucy back around her upper back. "Thank you..." It was all brunette whispered before walking off to her own chambers to get ready.

Has Kara made a mistake? _Definitely._

Will Lena forgive her for canceling her invitation for tonight? _Hopefully yes,_ but Rao she's going to be _mad..._

"Someone is knocking Andrea! Can you check who it is?" Lena yelled from behind the curtain, finishing the last few straps of her most beautiful dress. Sam had a few new dresses delivered for both Lena and Andrea, just so they can look presentable walking around the palace. Lena heard the doors open, followed by Andrea's quiet and somewhat nervous voice.

_"Empress?.."_

Lena's eyes widened. She immediately bolted out from behind the curtain and walked over to Kara, who opened her arms for her to slot right in. Lena did just that. She hugged the woman tightly and after a few moments looked up at her lover's face.

"Kara, what are you doing here? I was just about to head to your chambers. Did you wish to spend the night here? I can-"

"Lena? I-..." Kara swallowed hard, her brows furrowed and her lips pressed together tightly. Andrea could sense the tension, so she bowed silently and walked in her room. "What is it, my love?"

"I came here to tell you that.. I will have to change our plans for tonight, I'm sorry." Lena's smile flattened. Her happy, soft eyes now fell and looked somewhat confused. "H-Huh?."

"Lucy requested to sleep in my chambers. Most probably to prove something to my mother, I don't know but-.. Lena I-" The brunette chuckled softly and smiled at Kara, her eyes filling with salty tears and yet her voice remained calm. "No, no please you don't have to explain yourself Kara. It's alright, I can-... I can come tomorrow?. If you will... have me.." Her voice broke at the end, but she kept smiling and even though Kara knew that her smile was fake and that her tears were about to spill from those beautiful, big green eyes she nodded.

"Of course. Thank you for understanding. Lena? I love you. Remember that, always." Kara leaned in and pressed a longing kiss on the pale forehead, before peppering tiny kisses down her temple, cheek and nose before sealing their lips together.

Lena kept her lips shut, only partly kissing the woman back and Kara understood well. Lena was mad, but she did her best to cover it. "Khap zhao rrip, Lena." She whispered against the plump lips and gave her one last peck before walking out of the brunette's chambers.

"If you love me, how can you let that woman sleep in your bed?" Lena whispered, her body trembling as she finally let the sobs and loud cries ring against the walls of her chambers. Andrea ran out and immediately hugged her friend who now sat on the floor, her arms desperately wrapping around herself.

"Oh Lena.."

"Kara? Hey.. where did you disappear to? Your guards let me in, said I can wait here." Lucy smiled happily at her wife who just walked inside without sparing a glance at her and started taking off her vest. "Let me help." She walked over to the Empress and pulled the vest off her strong shoulders, the long fingers lingering at the exposed skin of Kara's collar bone.

"Get in the bed, Lucy. I'll be there shortly." The blonde's voice was somewhat cold, but it still held emotion so Lucy just nodded and headed to the queen sized bed where she slowly laid down and did her best to appeal as attractive as possible.

 _Purposely,_ she let her night gown get ridden up to her upper thigh and leaving her long legs exposed. She wanted to _sleep_ with Kara, and nothing could stop her. Kara on the other hand, took her time. She took off her trousers and tunic, before grabbing her sleep wear that hung over the chair nearby.

The Empress walked out on the balcony then, her eyes glued to the fountain down in the garden, and the beautiful white flowers scattered around. It was dark outside, but the moonlight shone over them and they illuminated the grass around. "Plumerias.." Barely audible, tiny whisper slipped past her lips before she took a deep breath and headed back inside.

The sight in front of her did nothing but make her blush. Lucy laid on her side, facing Kara with a small smile on her lips. She was a beautiful woman, but she _wasn't Lena._ Kara had no desire to sleep with Lucy in a way the woman wanted. Instead, Kara slowly got under the covers and immediately closed her eyes, hoping to just fall asleep as soon as possible.

"Kara?" A quiet whisper filled the silent room as some shuffling followed, meaning Lucy was getting under the covers as well. "Hm?"

"Can you hold me?" Kara opened her eyes and again saw those shiny pearls stare back at her, glistening with tears. "Come here." Mindlessly she whispered and wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist, to which the woman quickly snuggled up closer and buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

_That's Lena's favorite spot._

"Your embrace is so warm, it's been so long since I last felt your arms around me. You don't hug me anymore, why's that?"

 _"Lucy.."_ Kara said in a low voice, a simple warning for the woman to stay quiet. "Have I offended you somehow? Why can't you give me a chance to show you what it means to love." Lucy put some distance between the two of them and looked into Kara's eyes.

"In these two years of marriage, I've only kissed you once.. on our wedding day." Kara remained silent, her eyes slightly narrowing at the brunette before her. "Why's that?"

"Lucy _enough."_

The Empress spoke up, her voice now husky due tiredness and exhaustion. Rao, she wished Lena was here now. "Enough? It's not nearly close to enough, my love." With one last whisper for the night, Lucy leaned in and pressed her lips against Kara's. The blonde woman did not react, she was too shocked by Lucy's sudden move that when her lips parted to say something Lucy used it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss the way she wished.

Enough. _Enough. **Enough.**_

Kara's hand found it's way to the back of Lucy's head, where she gripped her hair and slowly made her pull away. "I said, **_enough."_** Lucy's eyes filled with fear this time, and she could only nod which made Kara let go of her hair.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The brunette whispered, her hands clutching at the fabric of Kara's sleep shirt.

"I don't hate you Lucy, I could never. Just like I don't love you in a way you want me to, I could never." Lucy moved closer and nuzzled her face in the blonde's neck, quiet sobs escaping her lips. "I'm sorry."

It was all Kara could say, before sleep took over her and that night after a long time she slept _badly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aiahv - aunt
> 
> jeju - mother
> 
> uzheiu - grandmother


	8. Golden Ruby Ring

When Lucy woke up that morning, she could feel a warm body next to her shift. Kara slowly sat at the edge of the bed and sighed heavily, to which Lucy smiled and moved closer to her wife before pressing her front against the blonde's strong back.

"Good morning, Kara." The brunette whispered and ran her hands smoothly over the Empress' shoulders, sneaking her fingers under the collar of her night shirt. "Good morning Lucy. Come on, you should get dressed and go back to your chambers I have a lot of work to do."

Lucy's jaw tightened, but instead of saying something back she planted a tiny kiss on Kara's nape and got off the bed. Blue eyes followed the woman as she moved across the room, hands so slowly putting her dress on and fastening the straps.

"Could you help me with this?"

Lucy asked innocently and walked over to the tall mirror Kara had in her chambers. The last strap of her dress, the brunette couldn't do on her own so Kara got up from the bed and walked up behind her. "Thank you for.. letting me sleep here. It felt nice. Did you sleep well?"

Kara just mindlessly nodded at the woman, taking ahold of her shoulders and looking at the mirror. They looked nice together, but the Empress' heart ached to see Lena now in Lucy's place. Rao, she has to apologise. "I will see you at lunch, Lucy." Kara's hands let go of the shorter woman's shoulders, and instead Kara now folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright, dear." The woman smiled at the Empress, leaned in and kissed her cheek longingly before walking out the doors. The moment Lucy left Kara ran to her cupboard and threw on some clothes, put her leather boots on and quickly freshened up in the bathroom before bolting out of her chambers.

_She needs to see Lena as soon as possible_.

"Empress?"

Andrea's voice was somewhat surprised when she cracked the doors open and saw Kara out in front, but hoarse as if she hasn't slept much last night. "I came to see Lena." Kara spoke with a gentle, reassuring voice indicating that she came here to fix things with her lover and not make another mistake.

"Alright, she's still in bed. I have to go and help Eve out with some errands." The woman opened the door enough for Kara to slip in, bowed to her, and then she herself walked out and closed the door behind.

When the Empress looked around the chambers, she noticed how all the candles were lit even though it was morning and how the bed which stood a couple of feet away was still not made, since Lena was still in it.

She slept peacefully, or so Kara thought, on her side facing away from her. With quiet, barely audible footsteps she now walked up to the bed and decided to get in. She slowly lifted the covers, and snuggled under them all the while getting closer to the warm body in front of her.

"Lena?"

The brunette's name fell from her lips in a whisper, and when she received no reply she gently wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her back against her front. Kara could hear the woman's breath hitch, but slowly relax at the familiarity of her embrace. "Good morning zhao, have I startled you? Were you sleeping?" Lena remained silent and only shook her head a bit which made Kara frown.

"Turn around.. look at me my sun, please." The blonde slowly raised up from the mattress and looked down at Lena's soft features. Her jaw was clenched tightly, her lips pursed in a thin line and her eyes remained closed.

"Have I upset you?"

"You smell like her."

Lena's voice was scratchy, though Kara did not know why.

_Only Andrea knew why._

Lena cried hard in her arms last night, and her tears seemed endless. Luckily she fell asleep after a while, she was emotionally and physically drained. Kara could only whisper, "I'm sorry."

Lena turned around to lay flat on her back, her eyes now staring up at Kara's blue orbs. The eye contact made the older of the two women smile softly down at her lover, and bring a hand up to her cheek in order to brush away a stray strand of dark hair. "You have nothing to apologise for, Kara. That woman is your wife, you can do whatever you wish to do with her."

Lena spoke slowly, every word _dripping_ in anger she so strongly tried to bury away. "I do, Lena. I have to apologise for what I've done yesterday-" Lena's eyes widened, a horrified look crossed her face as she pushed Kara away from herself and sat up on the bed.

"W-What you d-.. _You slept with her?"_

"No! I mean yes, but n-"

"Please leave, I wish to be alone."

"Lena, no. Let me explain." Kara stood up from the bed and pulled Lena with herself, so they could stand and look at each other properly. She took both of pale hands in her own and kissed her knuckles.

"We shared a bed, but not in a way you think. I want to do _that_ with only one person, and that's _you._ Lena, last night I slept so poorly that I never wish to experience such thing again. I did it out of pity, Lady Lucy's wish was to sleep by my side and I granted it.

Yes, I regret it. I regret holding her instead of you last night, and I pray to Rao you will forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you zhao.."

Deafening silence filled the space between them, Kara's hands still desperately holding Lena's pale ones. After what seemed like a whole eternity, Lena replied.

"I believe you, my love. I know where your heart resides and in who's hands it is. I love you too, but-.. you really hurt me yesterday when you chose her company over my own." Kara took a step closer and cradled the woman's face in her palms, feeling the pale warm cheeks under her touch.

_Lena forgave her._

_Lena loves her._

_She hurt Lena._

"You are my heart, my soul and my sun. All of me, you hold in your hands. Remember that, _always."_ It was all Kara could say out loud before Lena brought her lips to the rosy ones and their kiss lit a fire in both of them. Only a single swipe of Kara's tongue over Lena's lower lip was enough for the brunette to grant her access and deepen the kiss.

She missed this.

She missed Kara's lips. Kara's hands on her neck and her jaw that she skillfully caressed in order to tilt Lena's head enough for their lips to lock perfectly. It was only one night, and she missed all of it like it's been an eternity. They parted due to lack of air, but their foreheads remained pressed together along with tiny smiles on their lips.

"You complete me in ways no one else ever could, Kara. In all my 20 years of life, I've never loved anyone as I love you. Please take care of my heart." Kara could only nod at Lena's plea, and again seal their lips as a promise she intended to keep at all costs. Their kiss soon turned into a more passionate one, and blindly Kara lead them to the bed on which she lowered Lena gently and got on top of her.

"You're so beautiful..."

Kara's praise made the Lunarian princess blush hard, and let out a tiny whimper that was also caused by Kara's wondering lips that were now on her neck. The blonde kissed the milky skin there, and the lone freckle in the center. "Kara.."

"Tell me my love, what is it?" The Empress whispered back, her lower body now slotting in between Lena's legs where her dress has ridden up to her thighs.

"A-Andrea will come back soon, please.. let us continue this tonight." The Empress smiled and placed one last chaste kiss on the woman's jaw before getting off her and pulling her dress down in process.

"Of course, whatever you want. I must be on my way, I need to speak with James. He will remain here while I'm away for war, so if you ever wish to send me a letter go to him alright? He will make sure it's delivered in my hands." Lena nodded, and nuzzled up to the body next to hers. She squeezed her arms tightly around Kara's waist, making the blonde giggle a bit.

"Alright. When are you leaving for war?"

"In about 2 weeks."

"When will you come back?"

"I hope before winter, 3 months at most." Lena nodded again and slowly got off the bed, mindlessly walking over to the window. Kara followed, her arms instinctively wrapping around the woman from behind. "I will miss you dearly. Expect me to write you letters every day my love. You may receive them late but I will still write."

"I will miss you too, very much. But with you on my mind, I have no doubt I will return quickly and victorious." Lena turned around in Kara's arms and looked into the blue eyes before her.

"I have no doubt you will bring victory to Krypton either, my brave Empress."

"Rao Alex, help me for once in your life!"

"Once?"

The redhead snorted as she urged her horse to go faster, in order to keep up with Kara's stallion. It was a gorgeous, tall horse with long braided mane and death black coat. The Zor-El sisters decided to go out for a ride, and also discuss something that Kara's been dying to tell her all day.

"Please, I need your advice."

"Fine you devil, ask. I will help if I know how." Kara sighed and subconsciously patted Kairo's neck. Kairo is her horse's name, she gave him that name when the little one was born almost 3 years ago.

"It's about Lena. Things are-... _progressing,_ I think you know what I'm talking about." Alex nodded and pulled slightly on the reins of her brown mare who now playfully pushed Kara's horse with her muzzle. "I do, and I have to say I'm shocked you two haven't slept together yet. She's head over heels for you, I could see it in her eyes. I won't even begin on how you drool every time she appears or says something about literally anything."

"I-I do not drool!" Kara straightened her back and urged Kairo to go faster, but Alex caught up quickly. "Alright alright! Want my advice or not?"

"Yes please.." The Empress felt helpless in this situation. She's never been intimate with someone, never touched someone in that way and now? Now she was supposed to sleep with Lena without having any previous experience!

 _If her lover knew, she'd have laughed_.

"The only real advice I can give you is to let go of your insecurities and do what feels natural. I'm sure Lena is not that far ahead of you when it comes to intimacy. It might be awkward at first, but eventually it all works out in the end." Alex smiled at her sister and suddenly urged her horse to lean into Kara's one, making the blonde almost lose balance.

"Okay okay! Rao, thanks I guess.. I just-"

"Be careful Kara. Do not get her pregnant now when we are soon to leave for war. We both may be optimistic but things _can_ happen." Kara's face returned to completely serious one, her eyes now staring at the cobblestone path ahead of them that lead to the palace.

"I won't lose, Alex. Belore will be mine and we will both come back in one piece. Have faith in me, I beg you. Krypton will be victorious. _I will be victorious."_ Alex reached out and patted her sister's shoulder when they stopped in front of the gates and dismounted their horses which were immediately taken away by servants.

"I can never lose faith in you Kara. You are my only sister, and I will fight to death for you and Krypton." The Empress nodded and gave her sister a soft smile before they headed inside.

It was later that evening, when a knock on the doors made Kara look up from her desk and the item she held in her hand. "Enter." She said in her usual, stern voice but once she saw her love walk inside dressed in a beautiful, long green dress her eyes softened and a smile spread across her face.

"Lena, come." Kara moved her chair a bit away from the desk, and Lena understood after a moment of silence as she walked over to her lover and sat down in her lap. "How are you?" Kara asked, her lips brushing against the pale cheek of the woman in her arms.

"I am well, but you seem a bit tired. Is everything alright, my love?"

"Yeah, don't worry." The brunette nodded and placed a chaste kiss on Kara's lips before turning her head to the desk before her. "What's this? A ring?" She asked as she lifted up a golden ring with a hole where the gem should be.

"Indeed, I made it myself. Well, it's still not done. I can't decide on which gem I should put in. Ruby, Emerald, Amethyst, Sapphire..."

"Whichever you choose, it will be beautiful I have no doubt." Lena smiled and slid the ring on her finger, noticing how it fitted just perfectly. "Who is it for?"

"You." A surprised gasp was the only response Kara got, and after a few moments Lena looked back at the ring and then into the blue orbs of her loved one. "Me?"

Kara only nodded and leaned in to kiss the woman in her lap. Their lips met in a playful dance, their tongues sweetly touching every now and then, making both women shiver. "It will be yours when I finish. I'm already planning on making you a necklace next, to match the ring."

The Empress whispered against Lena's lips and put the ring back in it's box. The younger woman could only giggle at the excitement in Kara's eyes as she spoke of her plans of making Lena a whole set of jewelery. It was obvious that the Empress of Krypton enjoyed making jewelry, which was a very nice hobby.

"Slow down, zhao. I will be patient, do not stress yourself with such things right now. Come." Lena took the blonde's hand in her own and made her get up from her desk and reposition to her bed. As they sat down, Kara leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss on the pale forehead. "I love you Lena." "I love you too." They spoke softly, their eyes meeting shyly as Kara reached out and cupped Lena's cheek.

No more words were exchanged, only their shared breath and thundering heartbeats spoke for them. They kissed passionately for a long time, just savouring the taste of each other. Lena kept her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, pulling the woman impossibly closer to herself.

_"Lena.."_

Kara's husky voice made the pale woman shiver, her cheeks now turning red from the blush that spread across her face. A strong hand gripped Lena's thigh, and the Empress now peppered soft kisses all over her milky neck. Her hand moved upwards slowly, under the fabric of Lena's beautiful dress. The sensation was burning Lena's skin, and she felt her heart beat way too fast for it to be just excitement.

She was having a panic attack.

With a trembling hand she gripped Kara's hand and stilled the movement. The blonde leader stopped kissing the woman's neck and put some distance between them to see her face. Those emerald green eyes she adores so much, were now filled with tears. Lena's plump lower lip was trembling just like her hands, and her breathing was hectic. _Panicked._

"Lena? I'm-I'm sorry, Rao it's okay d-did I do something wrong? Breathe, okay? Just calm down." Kara immediately retreated her hand from the woman's upper thigh and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Lena in a gentle hug. The brunette broke down and began crying hard, the sobs shaking her whole body. All Kara could do was hold her lover close and rub her back in a soothing manner.

_She did something wrong._

_She obviously made Lena uncomfortable, and it made her panic._

_Was she moving too fast?_

_Maybe she shouldn't have touched her without asking for permission._

_Good **fucking** job Kara, you screwed up. _

"I-I'm sorry, Kara.. I can't do this, I'm not ready yet."

"It's okay Lena, it's okay my heart..." Kara whispered soft words of praise in her ear, caressed her gently over her back and through the process they ended up under the covers with Lena now cuddled up even closer. It took a bit of time for the brunette to fully calm down and allow herself to breathe.

The same moment she did though, she buried her face in shame, in the crook of Kara's neck where she felt safe. "I'm sorry, I thought I was ready but... I'm _scared."_ Lena whispered one last time before sleep took over her and her breathing slowed down. The blonde said nothing, and only kissed the woman's temple while listening to her calm breathing. Kara on the other hand couldn't sleep right away. She couldn't help but blame herself for Lena's panic attack. She should've known Lena wasn't ready.

_Rao._

"Rest now, zhao." The Empress whispered after a long silence, and fell asleep with a small but a sad smile on her face. 

Morning came, and Kara stirred awake from her sleep when she felt Lena shift and move away from her. _"Lena?"_ She sleepily mumbled and reached out for the woman, who now sat at the edge of the bed and was just about to get up and leave. "Kara... I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Come here." Lena hesitantly fell back into those open arms and before she could speak up, a pair of soft lips met her own. She melted into it, all the ideas of Kara being mad at her because of what happened yesterday, faded into nothing. They lazily kissed for a bit before Lena finally pulled away and adverted her eyes.

"I thought you... would be mad at me. I disobeyed you, refused to-"

"Lena. What are you talking about? You didn't-.. disobey me. I'm not forcing you to sleep with me, Rao I want to sleep with you because I love you." Kara sat up and looked at the green eyes that captivated her own, not daring to look away even though Lena wasn't looking at her. "I know, and I love you too but... It was very selfish of me to reject you like that."

"Nonsense. I understand that you don't feel ready, and that's okay Lena. It's completely fine. I love you, and I'm willing to wait all eternity if needed." Lena finally lifted her gaze up and shyly smiled at the woman before her. "Really?"

"Really.. I'm sorry for going too quickly last night." Lena didn't reply, instead she just sealed their lips in a lingering kiss as a sign of forgiveness, love and appreciation.

_Lena has to talk to Andrea about this, as soon as possible._

"So what you're saying is that you _want to_ but you _can't?"_ Andrea's soft face furrowed in confusion as she sat in Lena's chambers, eating a warm bowl of soup one of the cooks prepared for Lena. Lunarian princess had no appetite this morning, so Andrea got to enjoy an extra portion of tasty food.

"Not really, Rao it's complicated.." "Take a deep breath and just let it all out. All your insecurities and fears." Lena nodded and sipped some water from the cup nearby. Her eyes gazed out the window, looking mindlessly at the blue skies and the mountains far far away.

"Andrea I'm scared that I won't meet her expectations, that I won't be able to please her. I feel like I'm not enough. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and _sure_ she's only a year older than me but she must've had some experience with.. _sex._ I don't want to disappoint her, or make a fool out of myself. On top of that I-... I don't know if she would like that she'd see. She's so muscular and well built and me? I'm so mushy and, _disgusting."_

"I can understand all of the above, but take that last bit back. You are not disgusting, you're beautiful and amazing. Kara knows that, and she sees it too. Lena she loves you, okay? You don't have to feel embarrassed with her, or fear you won't meet her expectations. She wants you just the way you are. Next time you two are about to do it, let go of your insecurities and block them out. Also, you should definitely talk to her about how you feel. I'm sure she'd understand. She may be the Empress, but you awoke something human inside of that fearsome leader."

Lena blushed at the words of her friend who by the time she finished speaking, also finished eating her soup. Andrea got up and straightened her dress as best as she could, and just then a loud knock on the door came through. "Enter." Lena said and faced the wooden doors that swung open only to reveal Eve.

"Lena? Princess Ruby requested to see you. She wants to spend time with you and since _I'm_ babysitting, _you're_ definitely going to help." The brunette only chuckled and nodded at the tiny blonde who wore a tiny, barely noticeable smile on her usually cold face.

"I will see you later Andrea, and thank you."

"Lena!" A little brown haired girl ran straight into the arms of her _new_ babysitter, and Lena instinctively pulled her up in a warm hug and held her securely, supporting Ruby's weight with her hip.

"Hello Your Majesty, you wished to see me?" The girl nodded happily and played with a lock of Lena's dark, shiny hair. "Eve is boring, I wanna play with you! Let's go out in the garden Lena please." She could only nod at the little human in her arms and press a small kiss on her forehead.

"Of course princess, let's go. Eve? Will you come with us?" Eve, who until now stared at the duo before her, shook her head a bit and pointed at the wooden doors just down the hall. "Lady Lucy needs me right now, so you'll have to be on your own for a while. I will join you when or if I can." Lena only nodded headed outside with Ruby.

While they walked through the palace halls, the girl talked about a lot of things. Her aiahv, jeju, _even_ Eve! She was a chatty little girl, and Lena adored that.

"-and then jeju and aiahv wrestled in the dining room! It was funny, cuz jeju thought she could overpower aiahv Kara but she was wroooong!" Ruby giggled softly, making Lena chuckle as well. She could only imagine two sisters wrestling on the floor just for fun or sisterly dominance. If Lena was allowed to say, Kara _indeed_ looked more muscular than Alex.

 _Rao, now's not the time for dirty thoughts_.

"Here we are Your Majesty. What would you like to do?"

"Let's pick some flowers! I want to give them to uzheiu tonight at supper." Lena gently put the little princess down on the green grass and took her tiny hand in her own pale one. "It sounds like a lovely idea."

"Why don't you pick some for aiahv?"

"K-Kara?" Ruby only nodded and walked over to a nearby patch of dandelions where she carefully plucked one out of the ground. "Yeah! You two are gonna get married right?" Lena blushed, but only smiled at the child and knelt down next to her.

"It's not my place to say, Your Majesty."

"Don't you love my aiahv?"

"I do."

The brunette reached out and plucked a bright lily out of the ground. She pulled the stem apart from the white flower and tucked it behind Ruby's ear, making the little girl beam in happiness.

"If aiahv doesn't want to marry you, I will!" Lena could only softly laugh at the girl's childish words, which made her giggle too and soon they both erupted in a series of giggles and chuckles until a voice interrupted them. "Now now, what could've possibly made my two favorite girls laugh so much?"

Kara's bright voice made Lena stand up and turn around, a wide smile spread across her beautiful face. Kara smiled back and walked closer to her lover, before taking hold of her upper arms and pressing a lingering kiss on Lena's pale forehead. When Kara pulled away, Lena looked over her shoulder and spotted Alex who stared down at Ruby with wide eyes while the little girl rambled about marrying Lena when she grows up.

"Aiahv! I already told jeju and I'm telling you now! If you don't marry Lena, I will!" Ruby stumped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms, to which Kara chuckled and wrapped her arms around Lena. "Is that so? I'm sorry Ruby, but Lena is mine. Aren't you too young to think about marriage?"

"Oh she is, and we're gonna have a long talk about talking nonsense _later."_ Alex jumped in and ruffled her daughter's hair, making Ruby snort and pull out the lily from behind her ear.

"Then this is yours, aiahv." She smiled softly at Kara, who took the flower and carefully put it behind her own ear. Lena smiled at the interaction between the two. Kara is so soft and warm with Ruby, it made her wonder how she would be if one day she would gift the Empress couple of kids. It made her blush, and Kara noticed the sudden rush of red color in Lena's cheeks so she leaned in and kissed her temple before taking a step back.

"Come, Alex and I were about to go horse riding. You wanna come too, little flower?" She looked over at Ruby, who squealed in happiness and eagerly nodded. Alex chuckled and took her daughter up in her arms with ease. "Let's go and grab our horse." They headed for the stables that were a bit away from the palace itself, near the woods. Kara looked at Lena and took her hand. "Shall we?"

"I uh.. I don't know how to ride a horse." The brunette whispered and lowered her head, which made Kara frown a bit and pull her closer. "Don't worry zhao. You can ride with me if you'd like, on my horse. You will love him, his name is Kairo and he's the fastest horse I have." Lena nodded at her lover and smiled, biting her lip in excitement. She never touched a horse, let alone rode one so this was going to be her first time in a saddle.

The two made their way over to the stables, with couple of guards accompanying them as always. Lena had grown used to their presence by now. She could see Alex already sitting proudly on a tall horse, with Ruby in front of her in the saddle happily caressing the horse's mane.

"C'mon aiahv! Lena! Hurry!"

"You two go ahead, we will catch up with you." Kara said and motioned for one of the stable staff to bring her horse. Ruby waved at Lena, as Alex urged the horse to move and soon enough they were out the gates. "There he is." Kara grinned as a teenage boy brought Kairo in front of her. She took his head in her hands and caressed him gently.

"There's my black beauty." The Empress pressed her forehead against Kairo's and smiled before taking a step back and turning towards Lena. "Zhao, meet my most trusted companion, Kairo." The Lunarian princess slowly walked in front of the horse, and took one of Kara's hands in her own, holding it tightly. The blonde held the horse's reins with her other hand, and with a small pull she made Kairo lower his head.

"Go on, let him smell you and meet you properly." Kara said in a gentle voice, giving Lena's hand a reassuring squeeze. The brunette took a deep breath and reached out with her free hand, carefully bringing it in front of Kairo. He sniffed with curiosity, before gently pushing his head in Lena's hand. It startled her a bit, made her pull her hand slightly back but she soon relaxed and caressed Kairo's forehead, slowly down to his muzzle and back up.

"He likes you." Kara whispered and kissed Lena's head, while the woman stared at the beautiful animal before her. "He's majestic, unreal.. just like you." Lena looked at Kara and smiled shyly, to which the Empress smiled back and kissed the pale forehead she adored showering with kisses whenever she got the chance.

It was the most beautiful sign of love she could give.

"Come, I'll help you up." They walked over to Kairo's side and before Lena even had time to ask how she should proceed to climb on the horse's back, Kara grabbed her gently with ease and sat her in the saddle sideways. "K-Kara!. Rao, this is high c-can you climb up too?"

Lena swallowed thickly and gripped the stallion's mane in her hands. Kara giggled and swiftly climbed in the saddle as well. The brunette threw one of her legs over the horse and sat comfortably in front of Kara, blushing at the feeling of being so close to her lover.

"Is this okay?" Kara whispered and lowered her head on Lena's shoulder, their ears touching. "Yes.." Small whisper was all Lena could say, her heart was beating so fast that it made her forget all the words she had in her mouth. "Shall we?" The brunette just nodded, and Kara wrapped her arms around her waist as she grabbed onto the reins and urged Kairo to start moving.

"O-Oh Rao.." Lena nervously bit her lip and subconsciously held onto Kara's forearm, which made the Empress smile and kiss her temple softly. "It's okay, relax my heart. Breathe, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise I'm not gonna fall?"

"I promise." 

They rode in comfortable silence for a while and soon Lena fully relaxed, even reaching out to caress the horse's neck from time to time. "Enjoying yourself?" "Very much, it's such an amazing experience.." Kara grinned happily, her lips finding Lena's exposed neck and planting a kiss on it every now and then.

They could see Alex and Ruby a bit ahead, and even from there they could hear Ruby laugh excitedly and try to stand up on the horse's back. Lena chuckled at the little girl and leaned back into Kara, felling the woman's hard front imprint in her back.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?.."

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." Kara pulled on the reins gently, which made Kairo slow down and hold his head a bit higher. "Lena, it's okay. I understand-"

"You don't, my love. Let me speak please I wish to explain." "Go on." The Empress whispered in the pale woman's ear and kissed it, sending a shiver down her spine. Lena took a deep breath and turned her head slightly to the side in order to look at her lover.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that I will disappoint you Kara. I know we haven't known each other for long, and that you probably had your own experience with human intimacy but I.. _haven't._ I never-.. I'm a-a virgin." As she spoke, her eyes returned back to the road where she could find little to no comfort and just anxiously wait for Kara's reaction.

Behind her, the Empress was blushing so hard she could barely keep herself together. Her eyes gazed over the side profile of her love, her sharp jawline and plump lips standing out the most in Kara's eyes.

_Lena is a virgin._

_No one's ever touched Lena before._

_Kara is gonna be the first and the only one to do it._

_Rao._

"That's okay Lena, really it's more than okay! Please don't feel embarrassed or scared, Lena I love you. I love you, _all_ of you. You're beautiful inside and out, believe me. A-And about me being more experienced.. well I'm-.. a virgin too. I've never done it before so I guess we will be learning together." Lena suddenly turned around and met the blue eyes of her lover, who had a shy smile on her lips. The Lunarian princess blushed and slowly smiled back, before leaning in and kissing the woman.

Kara wished she got to kiss Lena for a bit longer, but she didn't realize Kairo caught up with Alex's horse and was now playfully nudging it's neck. "Well hello there love birds." Alex smugly said, a wide grin spread across her face. Ruby was beaming too, because her aiahv and Lena finally caught up.

"You two are sooo slow!" The adults giggled, and the little girl puffed her cheeks before laying down against the horse's neck. "Sit straight and still Ruby, c'mon." Alex sighed and pulled her daughter against herself. She then looked over at Lena and tilted her head a bit. "Why haven't you taken a horse for yourself?"

"I don't really know how to ride on my own.." Lena said hesitantly, afraid of Alex's reaction. The redhead only chuckled and nodded at her, before urging her horse to move a bit slower as they were now nearing the stables. "Well, maybe next time then." Alex said after brief silence as she mounted off and pulled Ruby down as well.

Servants immediately came to take the horses, and Kara swiftly got off before helping Lena off as well. She gently held her waist as the woman regained her balance on the hard ground under them, they've been riding for quite a while so it was understandable that Lena needed a moment. "You okay?" "Mhm.." Lena just nodded and nuzzled close to the Empress, who still held her arms wrapped around the woman.

"Ruby, it's time for your calligraphy lesson."

"Jeju noo! I want to spend more time with Lena and aiahv!" Ruby protested, her eyes already tearing up a bit. "Now now little flower, you know calligraphy is very important. I will see you at supper tonight." Kara reassuringly said and gave Ruby a soft smile, but the girl ran to Lena and hugged her legs tightly.

"Will you come for supper too?" The brunette cleared her throat, sudden wave of nausea coming over her. "I-It would be highly inappropriate of me to do so Your Majesty, I'm sorry."

"But-"

"Ruby, **_now."_**

Alex's voice was stern this time, and without much effort she took her daughter's hand and lead her inside. Kara sighed heavily and pressed her forehead against Lena's. "I'm sorry.."

"Why are you apologizing? I know the rules. I will see you tonight after supper? If you'll have me of course." The Empress nodded with a smile and chastely kissed the plump lips of her lover. She then unwrapped her arms from Lena's waist and brought one hand to her pale cheek. "Of course, I don't want to sleep without you by my side ever again."

Lena and Kara spent every evening and night together for the next 3 weeks. During the day they did not meet or see each other, because Kara was very busy with her duties and planning her attack on Daxam's territory.

In the late nights when Kara wasn't able to fall asleep, she would wait for her lover to drift into the world of dreams before emerging from their bed. She'd spend her time in silence at her desk either looking over the papers and contracts she had to sign, or working on the ring she was making for Lena.

She decided on a ruby.

For a long time she pondered which gem she should use, and which one would Lena like the most. Rubies are a sign of deep, passionate love. It's red color reminded Kara of Lena's lips, on those nights when the woman decided to put the wine red lipstick on and set Kara's imagination on fire. She worked carefully, with patience.

Kara needed this ring to be perfect.

It wasn't a ring she would propose to Lena with, no it's-.. it's far too early for that. It's a ring that will symbolize their blooming love that will only continue to grow with each day passing.

Last week, Andrea's husband came from Lunaria as requested. When Kara met Russell, she immediately saw the good in him. He was a good soldier, strong and brave. She also saw the unconditional love he held for his wife, and it made her happy that the two souls were once again reunited.

Kara's silence was disturbed by a low moan from the woman spread across her bed. She couldn't help but smile at Lena and her sleepy face as she sat up on the bed and looked around the room with unfocused eyes.

"Kara?."

"I'm here, zhao."

Lena's eyes found her love at her desk, with a small black box in her hands. The brunette slowly got up and walked over to Kara, who already pushed her chair slightly away from the desk so that Lena could slot in and sit in her lap. Often would the Lunarian princess wake up because of the absence of her lover. She'd always find her in the same spot though.

"Why are you up, my love? You need to sleep and be well rested for tomorrow. Your journey will be long..." Lena spoke softly, her eyes never leaving the blue ones. Her fingers played with the collar of Kara's sleep tunic, the material soft and warm under her touch. Every now and then her fingertips would brush against Kara's collarbone and she'd feel the warmth of her skin.

"I had to finish this tonight." Kara stood up from her chair, lifting Lena up in her arms as well, and carried her off to bed where she gently sat her down before taking her place beside her. She looked down at the black box in her hands and faced her lover, their eyes once again meeting in a soft gaze. "Hi.."

"Hi you.." Lena shyly smiled at the blonde and moved closer, her eyes never leaving those ocean blue eyes she adored so much. "So uh.. tomorrow I-... I'm leaving. I won't be back for at least 2 months, but 3 at most. I want you to know that I will be thinking of you every second, and dream of you every night. My love, I want you to have this before we part."

Kara opened the box and took out the golden ruby ring she made, before taking Lena's pale hand in her warm one and sliding the ring on her finger. "I put all my love into it, take care of it and wear it always to be reminded of my love for you." Lena's eyes shimmered with tears, one lone tear leaving a trail down her cheek as it slid down and fell onto their joined hands.

"I promise to never take it off. I love you Kara. Please, come back to me safe as soon as possible. My heart will yearn for you as I await your return. I promise to write you as many letters as I can, for it is the only way for us to stay in contact for the next few months." Kara nodded, her lips trembling and eyes filling with salty tears she did not let fall.

 _She can't let Lena see her cry_.

Instead, she brought her hand up to the woman's cheek and wiped away the tears that were now freely sliding down the pale skin. "I promise I will come back to you." With that, the Empress leaned in and sealed their lips in a kiss that was passionate and full of emotions. Sadness, happiness, yearning and fear. They kissed like they'd never see each other again, and in some way they both knew it was possible.

"Kara.."

"Tell me, zhao what is it?."

"Please.. make love to me."

Kara only cupped the woman's face in her palms and deepened their kiss, their tongues now fighting for dominance. Lena buried her hands in Kara's soft, blonde hair and pushed her own body against the Empress' as much as she could.

She needed her closer.

Slowly, _oh so slowly_ they freed each other from their clothes and remained bare before one another. Kara gently made Lena lay down on her back, her blue eyes taking in the beauty in front of her. "You're so beautiful Lena, so beautiful..."

The blonde lowered down and kissed her once again, their lips locking perfectly in a dance of love. She let her hands wonder over the brunette's body, firstly touching her arms and shoulders, before lowering her left hand on Lena's collarbone. "Is this okay? Are you okay?"

The woman could only nod, her eyes remaining half closed as she enjoyed the feeling of Kara's hands over her body. Kara gave attention to every single part of her exposed skin, peppering tiny kisses and gentle touches over her breasts and ribcage. She moved lower, lower until she reached Lena's most intimate part and then pulled away. "Lena? May I?"

"Yes.." With little hesitation, Lena spread her legs for the woman she loves and closed her eyes at the feeling of Kara's burning gaze. The blonde leader was taken back by her lover's beauty, her scent and softness. She couldn't help but cover Lena's inner thighs with kisses and gentle bites, while looking up at the expression the brunette had on her face.

_Lena felt so loved._

_So worshipped._

_Good._

_Kara wanted Lena to feel that way_.

The Empress soon got lost in Lena's taste, scent and love. She couldn't believe how perfect Lena was, and it made her heart swell in absolute happiness. The woman's thighs tightened around her head, and soon Kara saw what it meant to truly let go.

Lena let go.

_For Kara._

After a few moments, when Lena calmed down and descended from her high, Kara went back up and hugged her tightly. The pale woman showered Kara's neck with kisses and tiny bites, her face hidden in the crook of her lover's neck.

"Please, I.. I need you closer." Kara understood Lena's plea, and with a small smile put some distance between their faces so she could see Lena's eyes. They were full of love, need and passion.

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too."

Lena's words were the last Kara heard before she comfortably slotted one of her legs in between Lena's, while bringing the woman's hips slightly up so that now their centers were touching. They both moaned at the feeling. Lena's never felt so warm, so loved and cared for in her life. With shaky hands she gripped Kara's back and held her close.

She knew what they were doing was risky. _Rao,_ it was _so_ risky. Krypton was known to have women with the ability to do what men are meant to. They are able to make children with women who have normal genes, and all women of the Zor-El dynasty definitely carried the special genes.

Of course, there has never been a female leader in Krypton's history so there hasn't really been a need for women to make children with other women. Zor-El's were always lead by a man, by an Emperor but now? Now Krypton stood stronger than ever with an Empress on its throne.

Kara could impregnate Lena at any moment if she-...

 _"K-Kara.."_

Lena choked out a sob as she once again experienced the feeling that left her breathing heavy, and with an irregular heartbeat. Not long after, Kara too for the first time got to see the stars behind her closed eyelids. Not more but a few seconds passed after Lena regained her senses, when she felt a whole new sensation in her body.

Kara did what Lena assumed the Empress would hold back on, because even without it, being this close to each other was risky. Kara pushed two fingers inside and the brunette cried out in pleasure and the feeling of their love juices mixing together. No more words were exchanged, only their heavy breathing and thundering heartbeats could've been heard along with Lena's soft moans.

It didn't take her long to again reach her limit and dig her nails in the back of her lover, leaving fresh marks. It was a sign for Kara to know that their love making has come to an end. She felt drowsy, but still had enough energy to get off Lena and bring them both under the covers. The brunette snuggled into the strong arms of her Empress before the room was filled with quiet sobs.

"I love you so much, my sun."

"I-I love you too, zhao."

Lena buried her face in the crook of Kara's neck, her safe place, and quietly cried herself to sleep while the blonde held her tightly in her arms. She too, was on the verge of tears because of two reasons.

One being the most beautiful, and intimate moment she's ever experienced in her life. She was so happy, _so damn_ happy to be this close to the woman who owned her heart.

The other reason being that this might be their first and last time they got to spend together, this close and in love. Kara didn't know what tommorow would bring, but with Lena on her mind and in her heart she knew one thing.

She knew she had to come back alive.

 _For Lena_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of y'all didn't understand this last part, Kara pretty much has sperm idk what to tell you sksksk. They legit just scissored or whatevs and that's how u make babies and have sex Zor-El style ✨


	9. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is somewhat shorter, this one and the next one shall be like this so the future ones can click into place and be longer. <3

Morning came too soon.

Kara stood on the balcony of her chambers, overlooking the Argo city that was only now waking up. Lena stood by her side, one of her pale arms wrapped around her lover's lower back while she held her other hand on the bare warm skin of Kara's chest.

Kara had to leave soon, and her heart ached at the thought of having to let go of the woman who clung onto her dearly with only the Empress' cloak covering her nude form.

Last night they shared something special, and both knew it was the most beautiful parting gift they could've given to each other. "It's getting cold, let's go inside. Will you help me put my armour on?" Lena only nodded and walked back inside, where she discarded the cloak her lover gave her to cover herself with, and instead put on one of Kara's sleep tunics.

She worked in silence, her hands gently threading through the blonde locks of the Empress. When her hair was combed, Lena helped her put the heavy leggings and breastplate on, before getting on her knees to help with the boots. Kara too remained silent and watched Lena's face, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't hurt them both and ruin the moment.

"I won't say goodbye, Lena. I will come back."

"I know you will." The brunette whispered and strapped the boots in their place before standing back up and looking at the Empress who now stood in front of her in full body armor, only her heavy steel helmet missing. Lena assumed she won't need the helmet while traveling.

"Until next time we meet, my heart. Take care of yourself and stay safe, study well so that when I come back we can try and converse in Kryptonian. You're making me proud. I love you."

"I love you too. I will be waiting, travel safe my love." With a small smile, Kara brought her hands to Lena's face and gently caressed her pale cheeks. She leaned in and sealed their lips in one last kiss that was filled with only pure love and longing. It was soft, lips gently touching and sometimes a gentle bite or two would follow. It reminded Kara of their first kiss, that now seems like it happened so long ago.

Lena couldn't say anything else, her throat closed up when Kara pulled away and headed for the doors. Kara too, said nothing more because if she tried, she feared her voice would betray her. She opened the doors, looked over her shoulder one last time and saw Lena bow deeply, which made her smile at the woman one last time before taking a step forward and closing the door behind.

In the hall where she now stood, the Empress took a deep breath in order to stop herself from allowing the salty tears to fall down from her eyes. There is no time to cry, _not now_. In a second she put her strong face back on and walked straight to her mother's chambers.

There, in a well formed line, stood Lady Eliza, Lucy and Sam who held Ruby in her arms. Kara walked in front of her mother with a smile and took her right hand in her's, before planting a small kiss on her knuckles. "Mother."

"My brave lioness. Come back to me, both you and your sister. May your sword be sharp, your mind focused on victory and glory you will bring to your land." Eliza smiled warmly at her daughter, before giving her a slight nod as a sign to move on. Kara smiled back, gave her mother's hand a small squeeze and walked in front of Lucy.

"May Rao light your path, and bring you back victorious my dear." Kara smiled as Lucy kissed her hand, bowed slowly and then looked up into her eyes. "Thank you, Lucy." She then walked over to Sam and took Ruby in her arms, as the girl immediately latched onto her and hugged her tightly.

"Promise you'll come back aiahv? Promise you will protect my jeju and bring her back too?"

"I promise, little flower." The Empress whispered against Ruby's temple, kissing the girl's head a few times before giving her back to Sam. "Samantha, I won't lecture you on how to care for your daughter because you're doing a good job. I only ask this of you. Take care of Lena. If she needs something, _anything,_ help her by all means. You and Andrea both."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sam bowed slightly and with that Kara kissed Ruby's head one last time before walking out of her mother's chambers.

The walk towards the stables seemed so sorrowful, but when Kara spotted her sister already on her mare, she smiled. "Ready to go?" A strong voice of the First Commander met Kara as she mounted her horse and looked over to her left. "Yes. You?"

"Me too. Let's go." Kara nodded, her eyes sharp at the road and her hands tightly holding the reins.

_Rao. Light my path._

As they traveled the lands of Krypton, Kara kept up a light conversation with her sister who now too, seemed to be optimistic about the war. The First Commander had a plan after all. When they establish a camp on the outskirts near Belore, Alex will explain the strategy she came up with to all the soldiers in Krypton's army.

_And what an army Krypton had.._

Kara decided to bring 25 thousand strong, fearless soldiers into this battle. She knew exactly how dangerous the Daxam's territory was going to be, considering that Belore was Daxam's most important city.

Lives will be lost, even more will be taken from their enemy but it will be worth it.

_It will all be worth it._

"Let's settle here, this location is good." Kara announced after _20_ days of riding. Men were quick to establish a camp, many tents for the soldiers to rest in and camp fires to warm their cold bodies. Kara stood near the river that was luckily near the place they set up their camp. Her eyes remained fixed on the stars above her, the tiny bulbs of fire that illuminated the night sky.

"Empress?"

"Yes Russell?" The blonde smiled at the soldier who came to her side and held out a scroll. "Letter from the palace for you, Your Majesty." The dark man smiled at Kara, bowed down and retreated back, leaving the woman to herself.

Once she was sure no one would bother her again, Kara sat down on a nearby rock and unsealed the scroll, revealed it and began reading. 

_"My love, I hope this letter finds you well._

_It's been almost a month since you left, and ever since then my heart's only desire is to be reunited with you. I have many things to tell you, but some I wish to keep hidden for a while longer and surprise you when you come back._

_In my past few letters I've written about the harem, Ruby, even about my friendship with Eve that's now slowly getting stronger. In your letter's of reply, you wrote how you were yet to arrive to your destination, and I only now realize how far you are from me..._

_I do not know if you enjoy reading about the unimportant information I give you, but it is the only way for me to reach you._

_With words._

_With words that are about anything else but the yearning and loneliness I experience every day. Every breath I take hurts, and no matter how many tears I shred this fire in my heart won't extinguish. These flames that are growing only hotter and hotter with every moment passing._

_I miss you._

_I truly do, and I can't wait for this suffering to end one day when we reunite. I tell to myself, „only 2 months left and you will see your love.”_

_It's not helping, my Empress._

_I can't seem to reassure myself that you will come to me. I believe in you, and I always will. But thoughts of you not coming back are haunting me even in my dreams. I hope you are well, zhao._

_With eagerness I await your letter, your reply, your words. May Rao keep you safe, you and all your soldiers. Alexandra, Russell... I wish you all well._

_Ruby often asks me if I can ask you about her jeju. She's missing her a lot. Ruby told me how when you come back home, she will make you and Alex both a flower crown as a gift for your victory._

_I know I am taking your precious time, my love, forgive me for that. Stay safe, please, and come back to me soon._

_Your sun, heart and soul._

_Lena."_

Kara let out a shaky exhale, as she let the letter fall into her lap. With a small chuckle, she wiped away the tears that coated her cheeks whilst she read, her mind now filled with images of her love.

"Oh Lena.."

It's been almost a month since the two of them spoke, saw each other, kissed, touched... Kara missed her dearly. What's worse, she knew that the war has only begun now that they have arrived.

Tomorrow, when the sun sets, Krypton's army will infiltrate the city and fight it's way through towards the castle in which one of the Daxam's generals resided. Killing him, would mean winning the territory. Belore would be Krypton's.

Kara quickly rolled up the letter again and headed for her tent, where she found Alex already sitting at the map table they spread in the centre of the tent. It made planning of their attack much easier. "Kara? Everything alright?" The redhead spoke, abandoning the tiny wooden sculptures of swords, catapults, horses and bows that symbolized their army units. She got up from the table and looked at her sister's face a bit closer, noticing the dry tears on her cheeks.

"Don't worry Alex, everything is well. I received a letter, Lena wrote it. Said Ruby is missing you a lot, and how she will make us both flower crowns when we come back as a gift for our victory." Alex chuckled, biting her lip in order to keep herself together at the thought of her daughter she so dearly missed. Her voice gave her away though, the slight quiver broke Kara's heart because she knew how much Ruby meant to her sister.

"I see. I assume you want privacy now, to send a letter back. I will leave you to it. Tomorrow we strike, be ready. Clear your mind, focus on the task at hand. We need to win, Kara. The battle will be long, and bloody but we will give our best to win. Right?"

"Right. We will win, Alex."

The First Commander only nodded, patted her sister's shoulder and walked out of her tent, leaving the blonde leader alone. When Kara thought of what she should write to Lena, she sat down at her table and took out a paper along with an elegant feather and ink.

_“Throne of my lonely shelter, my sun, my soul, my heart._

_My most sincere friend, my confidant, my very existence, my life, my one and only love._

_The most beautiful among the beautiful…_   
_My springtime, my merry faced love, my daytime, my sweetheart, laughing leaf…_

_My plants, my sweet, my rose, the one only who does not distress me in this world…_   
_My Lurvan, my Urrika, the earth of my Krypton_   
_My Argo, my Xan._

_My woman of the beautiful hair, my love of the slanted brow, my love of eyes full of shyness and beauty…_

_I, lover of the tormented heart, Empress of the eyes full of tears, I am happy."_

_-_

_"Lena, my everything._

_Not a day has passed that I do not think of you, your beautiful face and charming smile. No matter how many poems I write to you, can express how much I long to see you again, and how much you mean to me. With Rao to guide me through this raging war, I shall come back to you. That, I have already promised._

_Your zhao,_

_Kara."_

  
_– Argo City –_

"Andrea, please tell them to take this away. I'm not hungry."

Lena said, for the third time this morning when Sam ordered for one of the palace's servants to bring food to Lena's chambers. "Lena, you can't keep refusing food. I know you're sad that the Empress is away, but you have to eat... It's been what? Three weeks and you barely ate."

Andrea's soft voice seemed to soothe Lena's thundering headache, and with a small smile she opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "If I eat, I will throw up. I don't feel very well. Can you massage my temples? I've been having a headache all morning.."

_"Right.."_ Suspiciously said the blue eyed woman as she sat behind Lena and gently ran her fingers over her temples, soothing the pain. "Rao... Have I ever told you you're the best friend I could've asked for?"

"Only four times today.. anyway, you've been nauseous huh?" The brunette only nodded, her eyes closing once again as she leaned back into Andrea. She's been having an awful couple of days, constant nausea and headache have been killing her!

It's enough that her heart is in pain ever since Kara left...

Lena found comfort in writing letters to her lover. She realized how, through words she wrote on the paper, she could feel connected to Kara even though they are so far apart. It's been three weeks since the Empress left for war, and there's at least eight or nine weeks left until she comes back. It was going to be torture, but it will be worth it.

She knows that on the day Kara walks through the doors of her chambers, they will hug tightly and kiss until the sun goes down. For now, she could only dream of that moment when she reunites with her love.

"Say, Lena.. how about you and I go to the doctor today? I'm sure Sam will help us find Kelly."

"No need, she'd only tell me to drink more liquid like tea or whatever.." Lena sighed and suddenly got up from the cushion she's been sitting on, causing her body to sway slightly. Andrea quickly got up and grabbed Lena by her forearms, noticing how the woman was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Lena? Lena! Look at me." The woman brought her to lay down on the bed, before she ran to the doors and opened them. There in front, stood two maids on duty who quickly walked over to Andrea.

"Find Kelly! Quick!!" The girls did as they were told and ran off. Andrea returned to Lena's side and wiped away a strand of hair from her face. She sat down at the edge of the bed, her eyes now falling on Lena's stomach. _"So much for being careful.."_ She chuckled, and looked back at the unconscious woman on the bed. _"I could be wrong, but maybe...."_

Just then, the doors swung open and two women walked inside with haste. "What happened?" Kelly asked, already taking out a small mirror and bringing it in front of Lena's lips to check if she's breathing. The mirror fogged as Lena exhaled, and Kelly sighed in relief. "Okay, she's alive that's good."

"Of course she's alive! I-" Andrea stopped mid sentence and turned around, only to see a few servants at the door peeking their heads in. She got up, closed the door and locked it, leaving both Kelly and Sam a bit confused. "I think you should-.. check her uh... you know."

"I don't?" Kelly tilted her head, making Andrea groan and look over to Sam instead, who was slowly starting to realize what the woman was talking about. Andrea brought her hands to her own stomach, which made Kelly gasp and quickly get up from the bed. "R-Right! Oh my god there could be a Zor-El heir on the way."

Sam took Andrea's hand with a chuckle and lead her to the nursery room, which also served as the brunette's bedroom, leaving Kelly to do her work.

"Sam did you hear? Lena might be pregnant!" Andrea smiled, but when Sam looked down at the floor looking sickeningly worried instead of being happy, she knew something was wrong. "What is it?. Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes. If she's pregnant, we will have to hide it until the Empress comes back. Andrea the palace can't know about it, especially not-.. _Lady Lucy."_

"Andrea? Wh-What happened?" Lena murmured as she slowly, _very slowly_ sat up on the bed and Kelly quickly pushed a few pillows behind her back to support her. The brunette smiled at the dark skinned woman beside her and nodded as a thank you.

"Well, how do I say this... You fainted, but you were unconscious only for a bit um.. and then-"

"Why did I faint?" The uncertain, green eyes moved from one woman to the other, until her gaze fell on Sam and the woman grinned at her. "Seems like Ruby will be getting a cousin soon. You're pregnant Lena!"

All three women smiled at Lena, who had confusion and shock written all over her face. She subconsciously brought her left hand up to her still flat stomach and exhaled sharply. "I-I'm.. pregnant?"

"Yes, just slightly under one month." Kelly gave Lena's shoulder a small squeeze before getting up and walking to the door. "I have to go, congratulations Lena. Also, Samantha about what we spoke of.. my lips are sealed." Sam nodded at the dark skinned beauty and with that, Kelly left.

It took only one second for Andrea to squeal in happiness and jump in the bed next to Lena, her arms immediately wrapping around her and squeezing her tightly. "My best friend is having a baby!" They both laughed softly, and Sam could only giggle too at the adorable sight before her.

"C'mon make room you two! Cuddling is my specialty." Lena opened her arms and Sam too got to hug them both. They stayed like that for a while, happily talking about how Lena will soon have a child to hold in her arms.

It seemed unreal to the Lunarian princess.

A child, a _baby._

Something that's only her's and Kara's.

_Kara... Rao, she has to tell her._

But, if she does that could disrupt the Empress' plans. She knows that such news would make Kara want to come back, or if not then try and speed up the war and that wouldn't be good. Kara needs to stay focused on her battle.

It's decided then, Lena will keep sending letters but without mentioning her current state.

"Do you think Kara will be happy to know I'm carrying her child?" Lena quietly whispered that evening, when she laid down in her bed as Andrea was putting the candles out. The woman looked at her with a soft smile and nodded. "She will be very happy Lena, she loves you. She will be back before you know it, and when she comes you two will both enjoy your pregnancy until the little one is born." The brunette blushed slightly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with love. She buried her face in her pillow and groaned, which made Andrea laugh and cover her with an extra blanket before she too headed to bed.

"I will be a mother.." Lena ran her hand over her stomach and couldn't help but tear up at the thought. She never thought she'd experience such thing.

Motherhood.

In Lunaria, she was told how she was unlovable and unworthy.. her parents are not the best, but her brother was always there to comfort her when they'd crush her dreams and spirit. Lena wished she could tell Alexander now, that she will be a mom. That he will be an uncle.

Lex loves kids, he has two of his own and he'd love Lena's baby just as much. "Rao.. please keep my love and my child safe from the evil." It was the last thing the young brunette whispered, before sleep took over her and she dreamed of her lover.

_What Lena didn't know, was that evil resided in the very same palace she slept in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear any confusion about Kara's poem,
> 
> Lurvan - Largest continent Krypton posseses
> 
> Urrika - Also a continent that belongs to Krypton
> 
> Argo - Most important city on Krypton's lands
> 
> Xan - Oldest city on Urrika


	10. Alexandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for - Injury, Blood, Beheading, mentions of killing.
> 
> Nothing too explicit, but mind that it's still there.

_"Seems like Ruby will be getting a cousin soon! You're pregnant Lena!"_

Round, blue eyes of the maid widened in absolute shock. Eve did not intentionally listen to the conversation in Lena's chambers. She was passing by, on her way to Lady Eliza's chambers to pick up Ruby who she was to babysit, _again,_ when she saw a few servants try and listen in on what was happening behind the closed doors.

Of course, Eve immediately sent them away and when she too, was about to leave her ears picked up on a very important information.

Lena is pregnant. She's carrying the Empress' child.

_The Zor-El heir._

Oh Rao, if Lady Lucy finds out...

_"-Samantha about what we spoke of.. my lips are sealed."_

The blonde jerked from her state of shock, and quickly ran out of the hallway when she heard the palace's most trusted doctor, Kelly Olsen, head towards the doors. It was only then, when Eve realized exactly what Kelly said. "Her lips are sealed.. so it _is,_ going to remain a secret." Eve whispered to herself, her mind now thorn between two people.

Lena has been nothing but nice towards her ever since she came to the palace. It was her secret, her pregnancy but-... Eve was loyal to Lady Lucy, and she strictly told her that if she hears anything about Lena that could be connected to Kara in _any_ way, she is to report immediately.

"Eve! Where have you been?" Ruby smiled at the blonde maid who just entered the huge chambers of the Empress' mother. Lady Eliza was just helping Ruby button up her coat, so Eve assumed the little girl wants to go outside. "Let's go play in the leaves Eve! There is many dry ones we could jump in!"

The child happily giggled, and the maid's mind immediately focused on the task at hand. "Of course, Your Majesty." She replied in a sweet voice, extended her hand and when Ruby took it they headed outside.

 _Let Lena's secret remain hidden for a while longer_.

Even Eve, who's been by Lady Lucy's side since she married the Empress, does not know how she would calm down the rage inside her Lady's broken heart once she finds out about the child.

And so time passed, with Eve keeping her mouth closed whenever Lucy asked if she had any new information about Lena. For a _whole month,_ Eve stayed silent and dodged the tricky questions Lucy would throw at her. She felt tired of lying, of constantly making up excuses on why Lena is not leaving her chambers as much as she used to or why Eve herself is spending time there.

Lucy seemed even jealous when she found out Eve would be Lena's company when Andrea and Sam were busy. It only intrigued her to know why the woman couldn't be left alone.

"Eve?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"How come has it been two full months since my wife left for war, and not a single letter came to the palace?" The maid stiffened. Of course the letters came. Rao, so many letters and all of them for Lena. She was the one who took them from James, and handed them to Lena.

"I-I don't know, my Lady. The war is raging, maybe the Empress has no time to write." Lucy stared at the blonde woman for a moment, before scoffing and getting up from the cushion she was sitting on. "Who's in charge of delivering letters? Winn? James? Who?"

Eve tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "James Olsen." The Empress' wife nodded and walked closer to the small woman, who only seemed to grow tinier under the intimidating gaze of Lucy. "Bring him to me. I wish to speak to him."

Eve bowed and quickly got out of the chambers. With a shaky exhale, she headed for James' office where he often helped out the Empress with troublesome paperwork. "Sir James?" She knocked on the door, and not a moment later a tall dark man opened. "Eve? What brings you here? No letters came in yet."

"I-I know uh.. I need you to come with me. Lady Lucy wants to speak with you."

"Oh, alright." Without much more talking, the two of them headed back to Lucy's chambers. When they entered, both bowed down and Eve made sure to stay a bit further away from Lady Lucy this time. Maybe it was instinct, but she had a feeling this meeting wasn't going to end well.

"James? I don't have much patience. Speak the truth, did any letters come in since the Empress left? It's been two months and I haven't heard a thing." James looked shocked. He gaped at Lucy, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I apologise but, almost every week a few letter's come in. They were all addressed to L.L. so.. Have you not received them?"

"No..? Who did you give them to?"

"Eve."

_Fuck._

_Oh Rao she's screwed._

_Fuck you James._

Eve swallowed hard and held her head bowed down in fear. Even without looking at Lucy, she could feel her deathly stare on the crown of her head. She bit her lip, and braced for what was to come. "Thank you James, you may leave." The man did as he was told and left the two women alone.

"So? Are you going to tell me what happened to the letter's or are you going to make me force words out of your mouth?" Lucy took a step closer, now towering over the woman. Eve never felt so scared in her life. She's experienced whip lashing once, and it wasn't pretty. Lucy ordered 15 whip lashes across Eve's back just because the maid didn't come to help her _bathe._

"Eve, _speak_ before I rip your head off your shoulders." The blonde flinched when Lucy grabbed her upper arms, and with a quiver in her voice she spoke up.

"T-They were for Lena. All of them, every single letter was written to her. Before the Empress left s-she mentioned she will be sending letter's to Lena while she's away." The brunette let go of Eve's arms, and instead stepped a bit back in shock. Her lips parted a few times, she was trying to find words but she wasn't having much luck with it.

"Why didn't you bring them to me first!?! K-Kara is _my_ wife! Whatever she wrote, I should be obliged to read first! How could you go behind my back like that Eve!!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, but not a single servant dared to enter the chambers and check if everything was alright even though she knew Lucy's voice was so loud the whole palace could hear them. Everybody was scared of Lucy, because of the power she held over them all. If she wanted, she could have anyone executed by the end of the day. Especially now, with the Empress absent.

"I'm-I'm sorry Your Maj- _agh!"_ Burning. Eve felt a burning, tingling sensation spread across her left cheek. Lucy slapped her hard with the back of her hand, surprisingly and _luckily_ for Eve she wore no rings today.

"You fucking idiot.. You very well know that she stole my wife from me and now you dare to be her friend and help her get the letters I should be getting!? Who do you think you are woman?!"

"N-Nobody.. I'm nobody, Your Majesty..."

"Good. You know your place. As your punishment, you are going to help me bring your **_friend_** down once and for all. She is flying out of this palace one way or another. Dead or alive, Eve. Understood?" Scared, in tears and with absolutely nowhere to run, Eve nodded and fell on her knees before the woman she served. She brought up the edge of Lucy's rich silk dress to her lips and kissed it. "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

"You will be forgiven once we get rid of that whore. I want you to bring two of your most trusted girls in the harem. What we are going to do will be projected as an accident and I need people I can count on."

"Yes, Lady Lucy..."

_Forgive me, Lena._

_– Outskirts of Belore, Kara's camp –_

  
"Empress! The final walls are down, we are able to get inside! We await your command." One of the soldiers ran up to Kara, who just now sat in her tent after Rao knows how many days in order to rest her tired legs. When she heard the news though, adrenaline rushed through her body and she immediately stood up.

"Excellent! Where's the First Commander? I want her and 15 of my best soldiers to go with me and infiltrate the general's palace."

"I will go inform our commander right away." The man bowed, and ran out of the tent as fast as he could in order to finish his task. Kara took a deep breath and grabbed her sword that only 10 minutes ago she got to clean from all the blood that soaked it's fine blade.

Kara counted how many people she slashed with her mighty sword, how many lives she had to take in order to win. So far, _one hundred and fifty six._ In one month she killed more people than any other leader got to during their entire lifetime.

Emperor's originally were not obliged to fight in the war, only sit back and send orders to their commanders in charge. Krypton's first Empress couldn't sit still and watch her people die and fight on their own. With her sharp blade and fast horse, she joined her soldiers in the battle of life and death.

_Belore would be hers, and then all the losses would be worth it._

"Kara! I'm here, let's go before it's too late." Alex pulled Kara out of her thoughts and gave her a firm nod when the Empress tightened her grip on her sword and put her helmet on. "Let's finish this war."

They mounted their horses, along with 15 soldiers who would help bring down any remaining security in the general's palace. Kara urged her horse to run faster, Alex and the others barely keeping up with Kairo's speed. Now or never. Daxam's general will fall and his head will be sent to their leader as a warning not to mess with Krypton. "Over there Empress! The gates are open!"

_"Rao, I will ask for one last time. Give me strength."_

Alex dismounted her horse first, and drew her sword out instantly. Kara too, got off and got her weapon ready as they all marched through the gates and inside the palace. Many servants of this palace did their best to hide, to just save their own head from the Krypton's army but Kara strictly ordered that not a single person who works at this castle will lose their head to any of her soldiers.

Only the general will die, and that by her hand.

"He's in here, Empress." Alex said in a hushed whisper, and looked into the eyes of her sister. Kara took a deep breath, held it for a moment or two and exhaled softly before nodding. The First Commander, with all her might, smashed the doors with her right foot and they flew open in the matter of seconds.

Kara stepped in first, which proved to be a grave mistake because in the badly lit room she couldn't see her target right away. In the darkness, she heard a gust of wind, that followed the arrow that came from her left. She had only enough time to turn around and see it flying right towards her, but then her vision got blocked by her sister's body.

_"Agk.."_

_"A-Alex?.."_

Kara whispered as the redhead towered over her sister, and in a heartbeat the blonde wrapped her arms around her only sister to steady her. Kara's soldiers rushed inside with torches that finally revealed the general's location, and they restrained him immediately after discarding him of his crossbow.

_"Kar..a..."_

Alex spitted blood over the Empress' shoulder, her hands clutching at her sister's armor.

"Shh.. I got you Alexandra, I got you..."

Kara whispered through a choked sob and moved her hand up her sister's back to feel the arrow that remained buried deep inside. It could be poisonous, after all it was meant for the Empress, _not_ the First Commander. "Russell!! Take that man to our camp, I will deal with him later." Kara's voice quivered, and Russell nodded firmly.

The Empress swiftly scooped Alex up in her arms and ran down the stairs, through the halls of the cursed palace where her sister got hurt. _"I will burn it to the ground."_ It was a thought that kept running through the blonde's head, until she reached her horse and quickly mounted along with Alex, who she sat down in front of her and hugged her tightly, her front pressed against her sister's.

"Alex, say something!"

"Fuck this hurts like a fucking bitch.."

"Good, stay with me okay?' Kara's eyes fell down on her sister's back, and with one hand she gripped Alex's waist tightly while with the other she pulled the reins of her horse so hard that the stallion immediately started running.

"Alex?"

No reply.

"Alex!"

"C... Can you promise something?"

The redheaded woman whispered in her sister's ear, clutching at her armor as tightly as she could. Alex could feel strength leave her body, and that wasn't a good sign. "Anything."

"If I die-.." Alex coughed hard, spitting the blood on Kara's shoulder. She could feel her eyelids grow heavier, so heavy that she could barely keep her eyes open, but she fought through it and spoke up again. "Take.. care of Ruby. She's all I h-have..."

"You _won't_ die Alex!"

_"Promise me!!"_

Desperately, Kara urged Kairo to run faster but the horse was getting tired and their camp was still far away. "I.. I promise, Alexandra. I vow to you, before Rao's eyes that I will take care of your daughter as if she is my own."

 _"Good."_ With that, the woman allowed herself to close her eyes and snuggle into her sister's embrace for one last time.

"Rao, please. _Please_ do not leave Ruby without her jeju, my mother without her child... Don't leave _me_ without my only sister."

Three days.

Three days Alex laid unconscious in Kara's tent, the only sign of her being alive was her steady breathing. Not for a single second, did the Empress close her eyes to get some sleep. If her sister was not to open her eyes, then she shall not close hers.

Three days ago Kara was able to get Alex back to their camp just in time for the army's doctors to save her life. The arrow was indeed poisoned, but they were able to extract all of it from her body and now all they could do was wait.

Alex had to fight through it alone, and wake up.

Seeing her sister lay so still on the improvised bed, made Kara nauseous. She never thought she would experience this feeling, this fright that she could lose her sister. With a small, sad smile Kara got up from her chair and walked over to Alex's side. She caressed the strong back of the redhead, and looked at the bandage wrapped around her torso. The doctors said it would heal completely, and Kara was thankful for that.

"Empress?" Uncertain voice of a man filled the silence that until now was residing in her tent. Kara turned around and looked at Russell who stood with his head bowed down. "It's time." She only nodded, and reached for her sword.

Just when she was about to take it, her hand lingered. Instead of her own, she took Alex's sword and walked outside towards the clearing in their camp where she could see a man kneeling, hunched over a log.

Daxam's general.

She walked in front of him and gripped his hair, before yanking it up in order to see his face. "Speak your name, bastard's son."

"William Dey of Daxam."

The man spat, his eyes narrowing at the Empress.

"Know this, William Dey of Daxam. Your head will be sent to your leader's palace, as a warning and a threat to never cross my path again and never disturb my lands.

Because of their greed for my lands, they lost their most important city that is now Krypton's. It's _mine."_ Kara wickedly smiled and walked to the man's side, before gripping her sister's sword tightly in both of her hands and raising it up in the sky.

"Rao, take this man's soul to the place where it belongs. For his crimes he will pay with his life, and for the pain he brought to my sister his soul will reside somewhere, where your light won't touch it and your loving gaze won't reach him.

For Krypton!

For Alexandra Zor-El!"

Every athome of her strength transfered in her hands, and with a loud battle cry she sliced the man's neck. His head fell on the hard ground, and Kara took it by the hair before raising it up for all of her soldiers to see.

"For the Zor-El Empire!!!"

Every single soldier raised their weapons and screamed with their Empress. There were tears on their faces, but huge smiles as well. Finally the war is over, and they can go home to their loved ones. When the cheering died down, Kara tossed William Dey's head in front of a soldier nearby.

"Put it in a bag, and have it delivered to the Queen of Daxam, Rhea."

"As you wish, Empress." The soldier nodded, and with that Kara turned away and headed to the river nearby their camp. She washed her hands, and Alex's sword before walking back to her tent. Her eyes widened when she saw her sister sitting on a chair, smiling at her with tired eyes.

"Alex!!"

Kara threw away the sword and ran into the embrace of the redhead who eagerly hugged her and huffed when Kara squeezed a bit too tight. "Now now, that's too tight Kara.."

"Rao, I'm so sorry I just- you're awake!"

"Pretty much, my back is hurting but I'll be fine in a few days. Doctors were here, they put a clean bandage and told me what happened." Kara slowly sat down next to her sister and took her hand in hers.

"You shouldn't have done that... You have much more to lose than me. Ruby would've been-"

"Kara I'm alive. That's all that matters now, right? You're the Empress of Krypton but above everything you're my _sister,_ and I would do _anything_ to keep you safe."

"I love you Alex, I don't know what I would've done if you.. died..."

"Let's not think about that now, tell me what happened to the general." Kara suddenly smirked and stood up from her chair. She took the sword she threw on the ground and held it with both hands. "Beheaded, by your very sword."

"That means the war is over then? Belore is-"

_"Ours."_

Kara mounted her horse early next morning, and when the sun peeked behind the hills they were already on their way towards Argo. Previous night has been filled with celebrations and music played by her own soldiers made her feel proud of her victory.

It's been two long months since she left Argo, and in no longer than 20 days she will be back home. She will see Lena. Rao, how much she missed seeing her sun kissed face and soft eyes. Her plump lips and beautiful smile.

Kara dreamed about the day they will reunite, and she has no doubt Lena too, was eager to see her again.

_Soon, zhao._


	11. Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for : Injuries, Abuse, Scarring, Choking etc.

"Andrea? Do you think this dress is making it stand out? It's a bit more visible if I straighten my back.."

Lena's cheerful voice made her best friend sigh heavily, while trying her best to comb the dark locks of Lena's hair. She couldn't help but smile though, she's never seen Lena so happy in her entire life. The Lunarian princess is about 2 months pregnant, maybe a week or so longer.

She's been buzzing about it ever since she found out, and Andrea felt a swell of love fill her heart whenever she'd see her friend smile because of the child she was so excited to have. Lena's been through so much back in their homeland, she deserves this happiness now. "Lena, it's barely visible even when you're in your nightgown and that thing is super thin, you'll have to wait a bit longer until it starts showing."

Lena sighed softly, her hand subconsciously moving over to her lower stomach. She couldn't help but wonder what her lover's reaction will be when she finds out she will be a jeju.

_Will Kara be excited or, confused? Maybe mad or sad about it?._

She will have to be patient until her lover comes back to find out.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Andrea asked as she put Lena's hairbrush away and got up from the bed where they sat until now. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"I have a feeling it's a boy, a strong future leader to rule these lands after The Empress."

"Can't a girl rule too?" Andrea chuckled and walked over to the nightstand where a silver tray was, with cups and some sugary food for Lena to hopefully help her gain some weight. Kelly advised her to eat more than she usually does, because the child is taking up quite a lot of her energy even though it's still in the process of shaping and forming to look like a tiny human.

She poured Lena some warm tea before turning to again face her best friend. "Of course a girl can rule, Kara is a girl yeah?" The brunette only nodded and blushed at the thought of her love. They haven't seen each other in so long, that she almost forgot what it felt like to be touched by someone who loved her as deeply as Kara. Not much time is left until the two of them see each other, and Lena was becoming more and more excited to see the love of her life again after almost 3 months.

"Can you ask Sam if she could bring Ruby tommorow, I miss h-" A sudden knock on the door interrupted Lena, and with a loud _"Enter."_ from the woman, the doors opened and Eve walked inside.

The brunette immediately smiled and opened her arms to hug the woman who's been kind of distant lately, but still found some free time to visit. Their friendship became very dear to Lena, and she truly cared for the maid. She was planning on asking Kara if Eve could be her maid too, when the baby comes because Andrea won't be able to do everything on her own. The only problem is that Eve serves Lucy but.. _she'd only ask, it can't hurt anyone._

Eve hesitantly walked over to the pregnant woman and hugged her, deeply inhaling her fresh scent and feeling her heart crack at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Uh.. Andrea? Lady Eliza wishes to see you immediately in her chambers." She said once the two of them parted but Lena still held her hand on the small of Eve's back.

"Me? Okay.. I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you stay here, Eve?"

"Of course."

When Andrea walked out, Lena beamed at Eve and took her hands in her own. "I have something to tell you. It's really important and.. it's a secret, but only for a while longer until The Empress is back. I trust you Eve, don't tell anyone about this." Eve swallowed hard, her eyes filling with salty tears and slightly blurring her vision.

"I'm pregnant, I-.. I'm gonna be a mom Eve. Can you imagine– hey a-are you okay?"

"I am _so_ sorry Lena, forgive me."

She choked out a sob and slowly took a step back from the brunette who's smile flattened and turned into a concerned frown. "What do you-"

The doors of Lena's chambers slammed open, and it made the woman gasp at the sudden bang of hard wood against the wall. Her eyes met a pair of cold, blue ones that belonged to no one else but Lady Lucy. She wasn't alone, by her side stood two women who were most likely servants Lena never met.

Before Lena had time to react, the two of them grabbed her arms and held her tightly in place.

"L-Let go of me!" Lena jerked, trying to free herself from their grasp but they were too strong for her. Her eyes again fell on The Empress' wife in front of her, who's eyes were dark and narrow.

"Good evening Lena, or should I call you a _whore._ Which one suits you better hm?" Lucy took a step closer, and Lena's eyes widened when she realized the woman held a lit torch in her hand. With every step Lucy took, Lena desperately tried to back away but the two women who held her, used all their strength to restrain her.

It was getting too warm, too hot and she felt her heart beat faster in her chest. She felt the fire creep closer to her pale skin, and it scared her. She was scared of what Lucy was going to do to her. "Please tell them to let go. I haven't done anything-"

"You haven't done anything? You stole my wife's heart! Is that nothing for you!? Ever since you came to this palace, you spent more time with her than I have as her wife!! She won't even look at me because of you, you _fucking bitch!_ All I ever wanted was to be loved by her, and you stole that _one_ thing from me..." Lucy's voice cracked at the end, but she quickly regained her composure and bit her lip.

Slowly, a smile spread across her face and one of her hands gripped Lena's throat without warning. It hurt, a lot. Lena's eyes watered, and she felt the air leave her lungs too quickly for her to try and inhale again. "Let's see if she will still want you in her bed after I'm done with you."

Last thing Lena saw as she adverted her eyes from the flames in front of her face, was Eve crying quietly while looking down at the floor.

_"Eve..."_

Last thing Lena felt before her own body gave up squirming and jerking in the arms of the two women who held her, was _betrayal._ Not the burning, blazing fire that imprinted deep wounds into her flawless pale skin. Not the pain she felt when Lucy tightened her grip on her neck and left bruises in a shape of her hand..

Eve's betrayal hurt her the most.

No matter how loudly she screamed, no one was going to help her.

_No one._

Her last thought was Kara, and her soft smiling face in those mornings when the two of them would wake up in each other's embrace, just looking at each other in silence.

Is this how she dies? Without a goodbye?

"Your Majesty, you wished to see me?" Andrea bowed before The Empress' mother who held Ruby in her lap, and was in the middle of braiding her hair. "Hm? No, no I haven't.. Ruby?" The girl only shook her head slightly and yawned, cute dimples appearing on her gentle face as she smiled at Andrea.

"No, but will you tell Lena I said hi?" Andrea just nodded and bowed again. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you, Your Majesty." The brunette couldn't help but sigh, her face frowning in confusion, as she slowly retreated and opened the doors of Lady Eliza's chambers.

Just when she was about to step out and close the doors, a _gut wrenching_ scream rang through the halls of the entire palace. Her eyes widened, because she recognized the voice of her best friend.

_"Lena."_

In a heartbeat she started running back to the chambers where Lena resided, a thousand scenarios running through her mind.

What could've happened? Is she okay? Is the child okay? Why is she screaming, why is she _still screaming?!_

"Lena!! Lena what h-"

Andrea rushed through the doors, her eyes immediately searching for her best friend around the room. When she looked lower, down at the floor she-...

 _She had to hold back the bile that raised up in her throat_.

Lena was laying sideways, on the floor near the bed. Her face was covered in blood, every inch of her cheeks and chin ripped and burnt, angry red flesh now revealed under the pale skin.

"No no no.. _no!"_ Andrea immediately fell on her knees beside her friend and laid the unconscious woman's head in her lap. After checking if she was still alive, a sigh of relief escaped her trembling lips. Slowly, she brushed away a few stray hairs that stuck to her cheeks from all the blood that coated her beautiful face. "L-Lena? Lena please open your eyes I-"

"Andrea?"

Her blue eyes widened in horror when she heard a little girl's voice behind her, and only a second later she cradled Lena closer to her chest, smearing the blood over her dress in process, in order to hide her from the Princess. "Y-Your Majesty please don't come any closer!"

"What's going on here?" Sam walked inside and saw Andrea hunched over Lena's laying form. She immediately pulled Ruby outside when the girl began walking closer to the two women on the floor and ordered one of the servants who brought her there to take her away.

"But mommy! Why is Lena laying on the floor? I wanted to say goodnight!"

"Take my daughter to her uzheiu and get me a doctor here right _fucking_ now." Sam spat through her teeth, before going back inside and closing the door. "Andrea what happe-"

The brunette's mouth remained open in utter shock when she saw Andrea lay Lena down on the bed and reveal the woman's face. She swallowed hard and walked closer, her eyes scanning over the burns on the lower half of her face and bruises on her neck. "Andrea quick, get a bowl of water and a cloth! We need to clean these for Kelly to look at."

The blue eyed woman nodded, her face coated with endless tears. She tried to keep herself together, as if her best friend didn't just get scarred for life by the looks of it. With trembling hands she put a bowl full of water on the nightstand and dipped a cloth in it, before handing it to Sam who carefully started washing away the blood.

"Dear Lord... How did this happen? Where _were_ you?!"

"E-Eve told me Lady Eliza wanted to see me, I went there and then I heard her s-screaming." Andrea sobbed, her hands holding and gently caressing Lena's pale, unmoving hand. Sam nodded sharply and tilted Lena's head to the side, her eyes now fixed on the brunette's neck. "These bruises are from strangl-"

"I'm here, what h- _oh Rao..."_ Kelly gasped and allowed herself only a moment to stay still in pure shock, before making her way to Lena's side and taking the cloth from Sam in order to continue what the woman's started. "Poor girl.. her cheeks are completely burnt. Chin too, thank _Rao_ her eyes are fine. Lips not too bad, nose as well. Samantha.. who did this to her?"

Kelly asked as she reached inside her bag and pulled out a roll of bandage. Andrea adverted her eyes and looked down at the floor, practically feeling Sam's eyes burn through her. "Eve was with her while I was gone but.. they hugged and, Eve seemed really friendly like always for the past two months or so. She couldn't have possibly-"

"I will talk to her in the morning. Listen to me you two," Sam took a deep breath and watched as Kelly gently wrapped Lena's lower part of face with bandage, over her silky hair and around her neck as well. It didn't look pretty, the blood kept staining the fragile cloth but eventually it stopped and soon the brunette realized she's never seen a more disturbing sight before.

_Not in a bad, mean way but in a sad, devastating way of disturbing._

Lena's lips, eyes and forehead were the only parts of her face that weren't covered with bandage. From the bridge of her nose and downward, the woman's face remained securely wrapped in the white cloth. "No one can know about this. The Empress will be back soon, the winter is close and she said she'd return before it begins. Kelly? How does it look? Will she have scars?.." To Andrea's and Sam's relief, Kelly shook her head and gently put a special balm for burns over Lena's lips. Still plump and rosy, but rough at the edges where fire caught on her skin.

"No, if she applies this regularly on her face starting tomorrow the burns will completely heal. It will take some time though, _months..._ About the bruises on her neck, they will disappear in a week or so. Andrea, when she wakes up-.. be _gentle._ Don't attack her with questions, and help her as much as you can. She needs to stay hydrated and eat well if she is to recover faster. Have this, "

Kelly put the balm she used in Andrea's hand and closed the tiny plastic box with it's lid.

"Every evening and morning, rub this over her face as gently as possible about 15 minutes before putting clean, fresh bandages just like I did now. I will come in a few days to see how she's doing."

"I will, thank you." With a deep breath, Kelly got up from the bed and looked down at Lena one last time with a sad expression, before leaving the chambers. Sam sat down by Lena's side and caressed her forehead, brushing away some of the remaining dry blood that stuck to her hairline.

"Hopefully the child is okay.."

Andrea whispered and laid down by Lena's other side, her arms instinctively wrapping around her best friend. "I will never forgive myself for what happened tonight." Sam patted her shoulder and got up from the bed. Her eyes closed for a moment, sudden realization of who could've done this to Lena made her bite her lip hard.

"Get some sleep Andrea. I will come to check on her in the morning. Call me as soon as she wakes up."

When the two women were left alone, Andrea caressed Lena's neck where an angry bruise formed. She could see someone strangled her, but she herself couldn't imagine the pain Lena felt. She should've been there for her. She should've known better than to _trust_ Eve.

"Please forgive me Lena, I will never leave your side again. Nothing can happen to you ever again."

On the other side of the palace, Lady Lucy anxiously paced through her chambers. Her eyes every now and then fell on Eve, who quietly stood by the door with empty eyes staring at the floor. They were lucky to escape just in time to not be caught by Andrea, who ran inside only moments after they left.

"Eve? What should I do? When that wretched woman wakes up, and I know she will because I'm _not_ a killer and I _didn't_ kill her, she could tell somebody that I was the one to-"

"You should know that Lena _will_ tell the Empress what happened, _that_ I'm sure of."

"Then I need someone to cover my version of story.." The brunette suddenly gasped and clapped her hands together with a grin on her face. She grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her out of the chambers, now heading towards Lady Eliza's. "Who will-"

"Eliza, she's always been fond of me and she loves me too much not to help." Eve only looked down and let herself be dragged by the woman she served. When they knocked on Lady Eliza's doors, one of her maids opened the door and bowed as they walked inside.

"Lucy? What brings you here so late? Was it the screaming we all heard, because I still wasn't informed about what in the Rao's name happened! Ruby ran off after Andrea, and I ordered for somebody to get her back here, Rao knows what caused that horrendous scream.. I was barely able to get Ruby to fall asleep, one of my maid's is with her at the moment."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears, big crocodile ones that Eve knew were fake. The blonde maid knew that Lucy felt no guilt or had any regrets for what she's done. "Y-Your Majesty.."

"What's wrong my dear?" Eliza opened her arms and the brunette ran to her, fell on her knees before The Empress' mother and started sobbing in her lap. "I've done something t-terrible.. a-and now I'm scared of my wife's reaction when she f.. finds out..."

Eliza's eyes softened at the mention of her daughter, and her hands moved to the brown locks of her daughter-in-law to gently thread her fingers through it. "Tell me what happened, you are under my protection." What Eliza didn't see, was a wicked smile spread across the woman's face that only Eve noticed.

_She's never felt more regret for serving and being a slave to such an awful woman like Lucy._

After Lucy told Eliza the truth of what she's done, with a few _tiny_ lies with which she made Lena seem evil and disrespectful towards her, The Empress' mother sighed heavily and looked out the window.

"What you've done is wrong Lucy. But you were blinded by pain caused by that woman. I haven't met her, only Ruby told me stories of how nice and warm the woman who shares my daughter's bed is. She's a child after all I guess, her eyes are clouded when it comes to true nature of people.. here is what we are going to do."

**_"Eve!"_ **

Sam's voice thundered throughout the harem chambers as she approached the blonde maid and gripped her arm tightly. Girls in the harem were only now waking up and making their beds, so the sudden yelling made them sober up faster and begin their duties around the palace.

"Come with me, _right now."_

"I-I can't I have-"

Sam ignored her and forced her to walk with her until they reached the bathrooms, also known as _hamam,_ where the girls from The Empress' harem bathed. It was thankfully empty. The brunette shoved Eve against the wall in the showers and pressed her body against the blonde's. "Talk, or I will rip your heart out with my bare hands. Who did that to Lena, and why didn't you protect her. She's your friend, she _trusted_ you!!"

Eve swallowed hard, the closeness of Sam making her both flushed and scared at the same time. "I-I don't know okay!? I wasn't there when it happened! I left shortly after Andrea because my Lady needed me!"

"So Lady Lucy needed you huh? For what?! To scar the poor woman's face?!" In the heat of the moment, as Eve tried to push the woman away from herself, her eyes fell on Sam's soft looking lips which made her swallow hard and close her eyes quickly.

"No!! Let go of me _Samantha!"_ And Sam did. She shoved Eve harshly against the wall again before taking a step back and taking a deep breath.

"You're coming with me, Lena woke up and I know she will tell me the truth if you were or weren't there."

_Oh no._

  
Lena awoke that morning with a terrible neck pain. Her head felt so heavy, that she couldn't even tilt it to the side to face the figure that sat by her bedside. She swallowed thickly, her lips feeling dry and her mouth completely scorched. She slowly, _painfully_ slowly raised her hand towards the figure and when she felt the familiar touch of her best friend she calmed down.

_"An..drea?. I-... I feel so weird."_

"Oh darling.. come here."

Andrea whispered and helped Lena sit up against the many pillows she prepared for her. When Lena finally got a chance to look at the woman, she realized that Andrea hasn't slept all night. Dark rings were under her eyes, and tears appeared at the rim of her beautiful blue orbs.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Her hands held the pale one, gently caressing the back of it. The brunette woman closed her eyes for a moment, and in a heartbeat flashbacks came rushing in front of her eyes.

_Fire._

_Pain._

_Eve..._

She remembered it all, and when she opened her eyes the only thing she could ask her best friend was, " _bring me a mirror, Andrea."_

Andrea swallowed nervously, and silently got up from the bed in order to get the hand mirror that was in her room. While Lena was alone for those few long moments, she reached up to touch her face and realized there were bandages around her head. Her heart was beating so hard that she feared it would bust her chest open.

"I uh.. told one of the servants to tell Sam you woke up so she should be on her way. H-Here is the mirror.." When Andrea reached out to give the mirror to Lena, she refused and looked into her eyes. "Take these off first."

"Lena-"

"Right _now,_ Andrea."

The woman could only nod and sit near her friend, before slowly gripping the edge of one bandage and gently unwrapping it. It took a while for her to take them all off considering the fact Kelly had to use multiple rolls of the dressing, and when Andrea's eyes fell on Lena's face she couldn't help but look away.

That was all Lena needed to know she was scarred. For life she assumed. Her trembling hand gripped the mirror and brought it in front of herself. With a shaky exhale, she took in the sight before her.

Ugly, red burns covered her cheeks and chin. Jaw too, as well as the tip of her nose and the edges of her lips. Thankfully, her eyes and above were untouched.

"Lena I.. I don't-"

"Andrea?. Will... Will I stay scarred forever?" Her voice quivered, hot tears already threatening to escape her beautiful green eyes. Andrea took the balm Kelly gave her and set it in her lap, as she took the lid off.

"No, if you put this on every morning and evening in a few months your face will be as flawless as it was before. I will help you Lena, be still now alright? _Please.."_ Lena slowly nodded, and when Andrea's soft fingertips touched the burns on her left cheek she had an urge to scream.

She however only winced and bit her lip, which only brought her more pain. Tears now freely steamed down her face, and Andrea tried her best to be quick but gentle. "Kara will-.. see me like this when she comes back." Lena whispered when Andrea finished and now started wrapping fresh, clean bandages.

"She will, but it won't change the way she feels about you Lena. In a few months you will be as good as new, that's the most important thing." Lena didn't reply, only closed her eyes when the woman pulled her hands away from her and reached for a cup of water on the nightstand. "Drink up, Kelly said you need to be hydrated if you want the burns to heal faster."

"My.. child, Andrea. Is it okay?"

"Yes, yes I spoke to Kelly early this morning and she thinks it did affect it but not too severally. Don't worry, the baby will come out healthy."

"Thank Rao.." A loud knock on the door interrupted Lena as she drank from the cup, her eyes now panicked about who could see her I'm this state. "Andr-"

"It's Sam, don't worry." Just then, two women walked inside and Lena's breath hitched. Sam was gripping Eve's hand tightly, not letting her escape the confrontation. Her mind was now recalling back to last night when Eve cried quietly as Lady Lucy burned her.

"Lena, good morning.." Sam said with a small smile, before pushing Eve in front which made the blonde fall on her knees and bite her lip. Eve's eyes were filled with tears, _real_ tears filled with guilt and regret. Lena could see that in her eyes, but the betrayal she felt yesterday was overcoming the sympathy she held for the maid.

 _"This one_ says how she left right after Andrea, and how she doesn't know what happened or who did this to you Lena. I know you're not ready to talk about who did it but at least tell us if Eve was in your chambers when it happened." Sam's voice was hard as steel, her eyes burning through Eve's small form on the floor. Lena on the other hand, couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde any longer. Instead, she closed her eyes and swallowed thickly before replying.

"No Sam, Eve wasn't here. We parted shortly after Andrea left."

"So she spoke the truth?" Sam had confusion written all over her face, she was so sure that Eve and Lady Lucy had something to do with all this but-..

"She spoke the truth, as I am _now."_ Lena's eyes finally opened and met the widened, blue orbs that seemed _so_ lost right now. Eve couldn't understand why Lena was protecting her even though she betrayed her trust and listened to her scream Eve's name, call her for help..

"Alright then. Eve you can go now, I'm sorry for being too harsh on you." The blonde only nodded and stumbled as she got up, though Sam was there to steady her. They looked at each other for a long moment before Eve took a step back and looked at the brunette in bed. She bowed deeply to Lena which made both Andrea and Sam raise and eyebrow. With one last glance at the woman who's been scarred because of her, Eve walked out of Lena's chambers and broke down just when the doors closed.

She silently cried, gripping her dress where her heart would be if she could reach inside of her chest. She couldn't carry this inside any longer, her heart was betraying her and all she felt right now was deep regret for not stopping Lucy last night.

_"I am so sorry, Lena..."_

The day has finally come. Kara Zor-El is coming back home, to Argo. It's been a long way from Belore to Argo, nearly 25 days but they've _finally_ arrived.

The Empress dismounted her horse and took a deep breath, smelling the familiar scents of flowers she dearly missed. Only existing plumerias on Krypton were right here, in her gardens and she felt great pride of that knowledge. Alex too got off her horse, walked to Kara's side and put her hand on her shoulder. "We're home."

"At long last. Let's go Alex, we both have our loved ones we are eager to see." The redhead nodded and the two sisters headed inside the palace. As they walked through the halls, many servants bowed down to greet their Empress and First Commander. Kara only smiled and made her way to her mother's chambers.

It felt so good to be back. She missed her palace, and the people who served her but above all, they trusted her.

The doors opened, and one of the guards loudly announced them. "Attention!! Empress of Krypton and The First Commander!" Kara walked inside first, with Alex trailing behind. Just like the day she'd left, her mother, Lucy and Sam stood in a line.

The blonde made her way to her mother and took her hand, before kissing her knuckles. "Mother..."

"My brave lioness, you're back!" Eliza smiled with tears in her eyes and pulled Kara in a warm hug. It lasted for a moment, before Kara pulled away and her mother nodded for her to move on. Alex too, kissed their mother's hand and got a hug.

"My beautiful, courageous child, welcome back."

"Thank you, mother." Alex whispered in Eliza's neck and held her tightly. In the meantime, Kara now stood before Lucy who had a soft smile spread across her face. She bowed down, and took Kara's right hand in both of her own before kissing the back of it and pressing it against her forehead. "Welcome back, dear.. I've longed to see you again, I'm so happy you came back alive."

"Thank you, Lucy." Kara took ahold of the woman's upper arms and brought her closer, her lips pressing against Lucy's forehead. She felt the brunette tremble, and she smiled slightly before taking a step back and walking over to Sam.

Alex had caught up too, and suddenly Ruby launched herself from her mother's arms into the arms of her jeju. Alex hugged the little girl tightly, salty tears of happiness rolling down her face. "Oh Ruby... I've missed you so much my little bug. My everything, I missed you.."

Ruby too, hiccuped between sobs and hugged her jeju as tightly as she could. Kara's eyes watered at the sight. Alex kissed Ruby's forehead and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful honey, you grew up a little hm? Have you been studying well my child?" Ruby nodded and wiped her tears away with a shy smile on her face. Her eyes then fell on Kara and immediately she reached out towards her.

"Aiahv, you came back.." Kara took the girl in her arms and hugged her, sweetly peppering tiny kisses on the crown of her head. "Of course I came back, little flower. I promised have I not?" The girl only nodded and wetly giggled, before Kara gave her back to her jeju.

"Welcome back Empress, Your Majesty." Sam looked at Kara, then at Alex with a warm smile, and the redhead reached out to caress the brunette's cheek. "Thank you, Samantha."

"Shall I prepare a bath for you?"

"Yes, I would love that."

Sam nodded and then turned to Kara, and suddenly a wave of anxiety washed over her.

How will the Empress react to Lena's-... "I will send somebody to prepare a bath for you too Empress, you must be tired."

"Yes, thank you Sam. I would appreciate that. I have to visit someone first though, I won't be long-"

"Kara?" Eliza's voice cut Kara short, and the blonde turned around to face her mother. She walked closer and nodded slightly, her hands hooking behind her back. "There's.. something you should know. I didn't want to inform you, because it could've disrupted your focus on the war and..."

The woman shallowed, and Kara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She looked over at Lucy and noticed that the woman was becoming a bit nervous with all the fidgeting, like she couldn't stay still.

"What is it?"

"There's been a small incident in the harem. A fire. It happened so suddenly, but worry not it was quickly extinguished." Kara's eyes widened, she surely wasn't expecting this.

"Is anybody hurt? Rao I pray nobody has lost their life."

"N-No.. no my child, nobody died but-.." Kara released a sigh in relief, her usual smile returning back to her face. "Thank Rao." It was all she said, before she looked over at Alex and chuckled at the sight when she saw her niece babbling about something and her sister nodding along as they sat down on the cushions in the corner of Eliza's chambers.

"I will be on my way." Kara slightly bowed to her mother, and without much thought walked out. Just when she stepped out in the halls, she felt somebody bump into her. When she looked down, her eyes met a pair of blue pearly ones.

"E-Empress?"

"Andrea?" The brunette cleared her throat and bowed deeply, nearly dropping the towels she clutched against her chest. "W-Welcome back."

"Thank you. Good thing our paths crossed, I need you to inform Lena I want to see her tonight. We will have supper together." Kara smiled, and when the woman mindlessly nodded she turned on her heel and headed for her chambers. Andrea's knees buckled when the Empress disappeared from her sight, her lips parted and a tiny exhale left her mouth.

"Rao..." Andrea could only whisper, wondering how to approach the situation now. After a few calming breaths, she quickly headed for the bathrooms in the lower part of the palace. Lena was sitting on a stool, her back leaned against the cold marble wall. She had a towel wrapped around her body, and it was wet due to the water she so slowly spilled over herself using a bowl nearby.

"Andrea is that you?"

"It's me, don't worry." Lena has already reached out to grab her mouth veil that Sam had made for her. It was made out of black, soft material through which she could breathe and speak with no trouble. It hid her lower face, from the bridge of her nose and downward. With a small sigh of relief she reached out for the bowl again and filled it with water, before again dipping it over her head and slightly hissing at the sensation it left on her scarred face.

"Lena? Your wait is over, The Empress is back." Just when Andrea's last word left her lips, a loud chattering of metal rang throughout the bathroom. Lena dropped the bowl, her eyes widening in what looked like fear to the young maid. "K-Kara is-"

"Hey, hey before you start panicking.." Andrea walked closer and kneeled in front of Lena, her hands gripping the trembling ones. With a small pull she made the brunette look at her and then she smiled.

"Your love is back Lena, don't be scared. I know, I know you-.. you don't want her to see you like this but you knew it was bound to happen. Your burns are healing so well, in two or three months you'll be as good as new and everything will be good again. Please, don't stress yourself. Think about the little one."

That's the thing with Andrea. She always knew what could be running through Lena's head, through her mind and what worrying thoughts could occupy her. Their friendship was so strong, that Andrea often saw her best friend more as her sister than her friend.

"Andrea I-.. I can't let her see me like this." The woman choked out through tears that mixed with the water droplets on her face. Andrea understood her, truly.. if somebody who hasn't seen Lena without her mouth veil before, saw her for the first time.. it would indeed be shocking to see her face. Her bruises healed nicely though, they weren't visible anymore and Lena was grateful for that. Her neck was again smooth, pale and soft.

"She loves you so, _so_ much..." Lena only nodded, biting her lip to try and hold back more tears that formed at the rim of her eyes. "She wants to see you tonight, for supper. You will go, okay? You will talk to her, and if you don't want to tell her the truth then don't. She won't pressure you, like I haven't. Remember? You told me when you were ready."

The green eyed woman only nodded again, before pulling Andrea closer and hugging her tightly. The maid's dress got completely soaked by the wet towel Lena had wrapped around her body, but it didn't matter. Lena needed a hug now, and she was willing to hold her for as long as needed.

_"I'm scared she won't love me anymore.."_

"Of course she will, and when she finds out about the baby.. Rao, she will be so happy. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay, I trust you." Andrea pressed her forehead against Lena's, and smiled softly at her best friend. It was their way of understanding, of patience and trust. "Come on, I'll help you dry off and then we will choose a dress for tonight hm?"

"Alright.."

  
Kara stood proudly in front of her mirror, dressed in a gorgeous navy blue tunic and a pair of black pants that showed off her long legs. Her hair was free, locks flawlessly falling over her shoulders. It felt so good to take a proper bath after 3 months. It felt so good to be home, in her palace.

The Empress was buzzing with excitement, because any moment now the love of her life would walk inside and they'd finally see each other after so long. Rao, she couldn't wait to hug Lena, to kiss her and hold her-

The doors opened, and when she turned around to face her love, her smile immediately flattened when instead of Lena she saw Andrea looking extremely anxious. "Y-Your Majesty.." The woman squirmed under Kara's angry, burning gaze.

"I'm sorry, but Lena r...refused to see you tonight. She's not feeling well." Kara's eyes narrowed, and she couldn't help but feel a bit mad. She was finally home and her lover did not wish to see her right away?

"Tell her to come here, Andrea. Right this _instant."_ The maid only bowed and left the chambers. Kara smashed her fists against her desk nearby, and felt how tension that left her muscles after the comforting bath was now coming back.

Why didn't Lena want to see her? She's not feeling well? If she's not feeling well, why wouldn't she come and let Kara care for her the way she deserves to be treated and cared for.

A knock on the door made her take a deep breath in order to calm down, and again she smiled slightly as the doors opened. She however, could only grit her teeth when Andrea again appeared before her.

"I deeply apologise, but Lena has again refused to come." Before the woman could even look up from her bow at the Empress, Kara stormed past her and in no time she found herself in front of Lena's chambers. With no intentions of knocking, she pushed the doors open and walked inside.

In front of her stood the woman she loved, facing away. She could see her back, and beautiful dark hair spill down over her shoulders. Even though she was angry, she couldn't help but feel better now that she saw Lena standing, and not sick in bed.

"Lena."

The brunette stayed in place, her frame unmoving.

"I have waited for so long to finally be able to see you again. It made me angry that you refused to see me, my sun. Have you lied when you wrote in your letter's about your aching heart? Why won't you look at me now, when I'm standing right behind you?"

When Lena made no effort to turn around, Kara bit her lip and walked closer, before her hands found Lena's tiny frame and forced her to turn around.

_**"Look** **at me."**_

When finally their eyes met, Kara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her blue orbs scanned the piece of cloth covering half of her lover's face. What confused her even more, is that Lena's eyes were filled with tears, and she was quietly crying. "Lena..."

When the brunette saw her beloved, her knees buckled. She felt so weak before the intimidating gaze of the Empress. She felt her strong hands gripping her upper arms, and she winced at the gesture. "F-Forgive me.." Kara immediately let go and gently wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, bringing her closer.

"My sun.. I-.. I forgot how beautiful your eyes are, how lost I could get in them..." Kara smiled softly, and pulled Lena closer before planting a lingering kiss on her forehead. The brunette couldn't keep it together anymore, and she broke down completely before the woman she loved. Kara of course, steadied her and held her close to herself.

"H-Hey... It's okay my heart, I'm here. I'm here now, please.. don't cry." She whispered softly, while Lena sobbed hard in the crook of her neck and hugged her as if she was about to disappear. In a way, Lena knew Kara would disappear soon, when she decides to remove her veil and kiss her love. At least she'll have the intention of kissing her, but with the current state she's in, Lena doubted anybody would want to kiss her. That's why she hugged her tightly now, because she knew she wouldn't get another chance.

"Shh.. look at me Lena." Kara made the brunette pull away, and gently smiled at her. Without much hesitation, she reached up for Lena's face in order to grab the veil and pull it down. "Why are you hiding your beauty from me, my sun?" She chuckled, and just before she could touch the veil Lena gripped her wrist tightly and felt more tears carelessly slip from her eyes.

"Please... Do _not_ remove it."

It was the first thing she told Kara, after 3 months of not speaking to her or seeing her. It was harsh, and she held fear in her voice which shocked the Empress to no end. With a clenched jaw, she ignored the woman's plea and even though Lena held her wrist she gripped the veil and pulled it off.

The only sound that filled the room's silence were Lena's choked sobs. She looked down at the floor, afraid to meet her lover's eyes now that Kara could see her. To her surprise, Kara only took her chin gently between her index finger and her thumb, before lifting her head up and making Lena look up at her. Those blue orbs she loved unconditionally, did not move from her own eyes. Kara smiled at her, and with tears in her eyes whispered something Lena thought she'd never hear her say again.

"You are so beautiful, Lena."

Without another word, the blonde leaned in and pressed a small, gentle kiss on the woman's cheek which made her wince in slight discomfort she felt but she ignored it entirely because after so long, she could feel Kara's lips on her skin.

The Empress pulled Lena closer, so that their fronts were nearly touching, while gently covering the woman's face in kisses. She felt the burnt skin, she felt Lena's pain but above everything she felt Lena's fear.

She was so afraid. So, so afraid of Kara's reaction.

_She truly thought Kara wouldn't love her anymore?._

"K-Kara..." The brunette whispered, her eyes locking with the blue teary ones. She slowly reached out and cupped the blonde's face in her trembling hands, before pulling her down in a kiss. After three whole months, both women could do what they longed for, for so long.

Their lips met innocently, only pressing together but it was enough. It was enough for Lena to know Kara won't abandon her or stop loving her. When they parted, Kara finally allowed her eyes to wonder over Lena's face and the angry burns that spread over her face she expertly hid with a veil. "I-.. I missed you so much zhao."

More tears coated the pale woman's face as she clung onto Kara's neck with her hands. "Every day was torture, and every word I wrote in my letter's to you was true. I imagined this day to be entirely different, but-.. with me now looking as horrendous as I do, I did not wish for you to see me. I'm sorry if, me refusing to see you, has offended you in any way."

Kara's finger pressed against the plump lips, as a sign for her to be silent now. Lena could practically hear the blonde thinking, probably wondering what happened to her and who caused it. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and that's something that will never change. Lena I love you. I love you, and I am so-.. so sorry for not being able to help you in any way."

"Please, do not apologise my love. You won the war, and you came back to me, ' Lena allowed herself to look down at her body for a moment and faintly whisper, _"to us.."_ Her eyes again met the blue orbs which were slowly but surely gaining a hint of confusion. ", that's what's important, my love."

"Us?"

Kara tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyebrows furrowed in _absolute_ confusion and made the tiny crinkle between them visible. Lena softly smiled, and took Kara's left hand in both of her own hands.

"Us."

With a whisper, she brought Kara's palm to her now slight belly bump she hid under her dress. She felt how warm her lover's hand was, and how she gently moved it to feel the slight roundness, the slight swell of Lena's stomach.

"Y-You mean.."

Kara stuttered, her breathing now quickening and a wide smile spreading across her face. Lena only nodded, and in a heartbeat Kara picked her up and happily laughed, bringing their foreheads together and closing her eyes.

"Oh Rao! I'm gonna be a jeju!" Lena again nodded, fresh tears filling her already tired eyes. This time though, for the first time in what seemed like forever, she shred happy tears.

Kara carried the woman over to her bed and sat her down before taking her place by her side. "Rao, I'm-.. I'm so happy. Lena, thank you. Thank you for giving me the most beautiful gift I could've possibly wished for."

Kara happily smiled and again kissed Lena's face a few times, before getting on her knees in front of Lena and pressing her ear against the woman's stomach. "It's a bit too early for you to be able to hear it kick.."

Lena softly giggled, and Kara blushed slightly before wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and hugging her. "Sorry I'm just-.. I'm so excited." They nuzzled into each other, and only when Lena let out a painful groan they parted.

"W-What's wrong, my heart?" Lena shook her head and caressed her lover's face with her hands. "Nothing, zhao.. It's just time for me to apply the balm Kelly prescribed me. The burns will.. they will disappear in a few months, Kelly tells me how I will be as good as new."

Kara's face lit up, and she immediately pressed a lingering kiss on the woman's lips. "That's amazing, where's the balm? I will help you-"

"Kara?" Lena slowly got up from the bed, not long after the blonde shot up and eagerly looked around the room for the balm. "Yes?"

"Won't you.. ask me what happened?"

"I uh.. I know what happened. My mother told me." Lena's eyes widened. How could Lady Eliza possibly know what her _daughter-in-law_ did to her?

_"W-What?"_

Kara walked over to Lena and gently touched the woman's face, trying her best not to hurt her. "My mother told me about the fire. How there was an incident in the harem, and that nobody died but-.. she didn't mention you got hurt."

"That's what they told you? With those lies they poisoned your mind?" Kara's eyes widened, and she took ahold of Lena's upper arms. She brought the woman closer, but the brunette took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself. "Lena? What are you talking about?"

"They lied, Kara! Your mother, or whoever spat those lies!"

"Hey, hey calm down.. tell me the truth." Lena looked away from her love.

_Was she truly about to expose Lucy for what she'd done?_

_What would it cost Lucy, and.. Eve_. She had no doubt Lady Lucy would try and blame everything on Eve. Lena didn't want that, so she took a deep breath and looked back at Kara.

She suffered too much to stay silent. _Her unborn child, suffered too much._

"There was no accident, Kara. Your wife shoved a burning torch in my face, while two of her servants held me restrained in this very room. I couldn't get away, I couldn't-.. protect myself, _our child..._ They lured Andrea away, and Sam wasn't nearby and-.." Lena could see the anger arise in her lover's eyes, her breathing was now irregular and her hands were balled up in tight fists.

Was she scared of Kara's actions and what she could possibly do? Yes, but it simply did not matter anymore. Lena has had enough of lies and betrayal. Before she could say anything else, Kara stormed out of her chambers and headed right towards Lady Eliza's where she knew her wife would be.

She burst through the doors, and saw Lucy sitting next to her mother. "Lucy." She spat through her teeth and her wife immediately got up to her feet, before walking closer and bowing down. "Y-Yes, Empre-"

Kara did not let Lucy finish.

She gripped her throat in her left hand and shoved her against a nearby pillar. **_"Kara!!"_** Eliza's voice was barely audible to the woman, now when she had her eyes, ears and all attention only on Lucy.

"How dare you, woman... _HOW DARE YOU?"_

She yelled so loudly that the empty glasses on a nearby trey fell over. Lucy's eyes were wide with fear, and she struggled to take breath.

_"K-Ka..ra.."_

She tried to make her wife let go, but the Empress only tightened her grip.

"Who do you think you are!?!" Kara shoved the brunette against the pillar again, making her choke out a sob and groan in pain. "Kara stop!!" Lena's voice made the blonde loosen her grip, and when she felt two fragile arms hug her from behind she completely let go and let Lucy slide down to the floor.

"Please.. calm down." The Lunarian princess whispered against The Empress' back, and Kara took a deep breath in order to calm down and hold back the unfallen tears. Lucy endangered Lena's life.

 _Lena's, and their baby's life too_.

Her eyes fell once again, on the woman who now violently coughed and tried to breathe normally again. She couldn't feel pity for her, nor regret for what she'd done just now. When Eliza dared to walk closer and help Lucy stand up, Kara's eyes burned through her, knowing now that her mother too has covered up Lucy's lies. The Empress spoke up loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"If you dare to, just one more time touch the woman I love, the woman who is carrying _my_ child, you will die by _**my**_ hand Lucy."

Lucy, Eliza and every servant present in those wretched chambers fell silent in utter shock. Eliza was the first to speak up.

"S-She's pregnant?" Kara only spared her mother a glance and a tight nod before taking Lena's hand and facing the woman. She wore her veil, but even through it Kara knew she was smiling. Lena was proud she stopped her love from doing the unthinkable. She didn't want Kara to use violence.

"Come, zhao."

She whispered, and Kara only nodded as she let the brunette lead her outside. 

"Lucy, are you alright?" Eliza asked as she helped the woman stand up and patted her back gently. The latter could only nod and clear her throat, before glaring at the servants around who witnessed the whole thing. "O-out! Everybody!"

Nobody moved, instead they just looked at Lady Eliza for approval. They served The Empress' mother, _not_ her wife. "Go, out." The elder woman nodded and by the time she had helped the young lady sit on the cushions near the window, room emptied and only the two of them remained.

"She's.. she's pregnant. That _bitch_ is carrying my wife's child. T-That abomination of a baby. I-"

"Lucy, be careful with your words! The child of whom you speak is my grandchild. Heir to the throne." Eliza sternly said, her eyes slightly narrowing at Lucy. The brunette quietly apologized and looked down at the floor, her eyes filling with salty tears.

"Why am I not enough, Lady Eliza? Why did Kara impregnate that lowlife woman? She's nothing but a slave, a peasant! God knows where she came from.." Eliza nodded, a small sigh slipping past her lips. Lucy was right, they knew nothing of Lena's origins, and now that woman was carrying her grandchild? Not ideal, but it's Kara's decision and something she herself cannot interfere with. Not now, when the woman is already pregnant.

"I hate her." Lucy sobbed, one of her hands subconsciously moving up to her throat where her wife had gripped her too tightly, while her other hand found it's way to her flat stomach where deep down in her heart, she knew she'd _never_ carry The Empress' children.

"She destroyed my life," Eliza could only hug the woman and rub her back as warmly as she could.

"She will pay, one way or another." It was spoken so quietly that Eliza hasn't heard it, and Lucy's lips trembled as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip hard in order to calm down her uneven breaths.

_"-and soon enough she will."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what u think in the comments, this chapter was a rollercoaster but the next one is even worse-.. there will be some fluff, angst, but do note that this is a slow burn and that our girls will have to wait a bit more to get their happy ending.


	12. Plumeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - very soft love exchange <3 but then some fucked up themes at the end like poisoning etc.
> 
> So u know how I said this chapter is gonna be fucked up? Turns out I couldn't fit all in, so this one came out super soft and fluffy until the very end where it takes a darker turn. Next one is gonna be the most fucked up chapter of this entire story so be ready.

Roaring laughter rang throughout The Empress' chambers. Two voices in love sounded like a beautiful melody when combined. Kara couldn't keep her eyes off Lena, and her ears were only focused on the words her lover spoke.

"-and then Sam tried to teach me how to play saz, but Rao I was so horrible that she gave up after 15 minutes!" Kara giggled, barely able to contain the constant laughter that Lena seemed to lure out by telling just a joke or something funny that's happened in the palace while she was away.

"I wish I got to see that, Samantha is known to be a _very_ patient person. I can't believe she gave up on trying to teach you." Lena chuckled and drank what was left in her cup of water before moving closer to Kara's cushion.

"Mm.. I guess she got fed up." They giggled in union, and Kara opened her arms for Lena to fall into her embrace. Their hug was so soft, so intimate and warm that Kara could feel her heart grow at least twice it's size. She couldn't believe how much she actually _missed_ Lena in these past few months, how much she missed her voice and touch. All of her, really.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything else? I will tell the servants to bring anything you wish for my sun, _anything."_ Kara kissed her lover's neck and the skin of her shoulder, that got exposed due to the caresses and touches they were sharing. Lena always wore the most beautiful dresses, Kara made sure of that but The Empress was more than happy to catch and kiss her lover's exposed shoulder or collarbone every now and then when the dress would slide off her frame a bit.

"I ate enough."

"And our child? What if it's hungry?" Lena laughed softly, her voice slightly muffled due to her lips being pressed against Kara's neck.

"Worry not, my love for our child is satisfied and happy.. now that you're with us." The brunette whispered the last part, but Kara heard it and with a sad smile she got up from the cushion, along with Lena in her arms before walking over to the bed and laying her lover down as gently as possible.

"I'm here now, as you said. I'm not leaving again." Lena smiled up at Kara and nodded a little, to which the blonde smiled back and lowered down to kiss the lips she craved for all evening.

Their soft kisses and innocent touches slowly progressed into something more passionate, as Kara was now laying on top of Lena with their bodies pressed as close as possible.

_"Kara.."_

Lena's faint whisper lit a fire in The Empress' heart, and it took all the strength she had to get off Lena and caress her arms lovingly.

"Tell me, my love. If you want to only sleep tonight that's fine. You must be tired, and now this may sound a bit _dumb_ coming from the ruler of Krypton but then again I have no experience with babies and well-.. does us, making love hurt our child in any way?"

Lena giggled and grabbed Kara by the collar of her tunic, before their lips again met in a playful dance of love. When they parted for air, their eyes locked in an adoring gaze which they held as the brunette softly spoke.

"No, my love. Our child is safe, so don't worry. I missed you, I experienced our closeness only once and I crave to feel it again. We can sleep later." Kara chuckled, before planting a lingering kiss on her lover's forehead.

_"As you wish."_

It was a hushed whisper, but it made Lena shiver in excitement once she felt warm hands slowly grip the straps of her dress, on her back. Kara blindly undid them, and with no hesitation she pulled the dress entirely off Lena's body, only to reveal the pale, milky skin underneath.

"You're so beautiful..."

The Empress said, as she watched the woman's chest heave steadily.

"So perfect Lena, so pretty.."

Rosy lips found their way to the exposed skin of Lena's neck, and Kara peppered tiny kisses all over as she made her way lower, through the valley of pale, gorgeous breasts and down to the woman's ribs.

"Hello there."

Kara suddenly spoke up, making Lena open her eyes that she closed in order to enjoy the attention her lover was giving her as much as possible. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Kara gently kiss the swell of Lena's belly and press her cheek against it for a moment.

"I can't wait to meet you. I know you're very small now, barely formed but please know that I love you." Green eyes watered a little, but Kara didn't let the tears fall as she wiped them away as gently as she could and with a small smile, continued her way down between Lena's legs.

There was no adequate word to describe the pleasure Lena felt, and the intense high she experienced when Kara brought her to her limit and helped her down from her high.

"S-So sensitive.." Lena murmured in Kara's neck, snuggling into the strong body of her lover that was still clothed. "Mm.. take your clothes off, I want to feel you."

The blonde blushed, but nodded and sat up in order to take her tunic and pants off along with her underwear. "Come."

Kara opened her arms and Lena once again slotted in her embrace. Their skin connected with a spark of electricity, but that only made them hug even tighter and succumb into the feeling of closeness and love.

"I love you."

"I love you too, zhao." 

The two women slept peacefully through the whole night, with Kara securely holding the woman in her arms as if someone was to come and snatch her away.

 _As if Kara would ever let that happen_.

Before they fell asleep, Kara made sure to help Lena with the balm for her burns that were slowly but surely healing and disappearing.

They awoke however, early in the morning when the first rays of sun sneaked inside the room and showered two naked bodies with their warmth. Lena was the first one to sit up and stretch her arms up above her head, before unceremoniously falling back into the open arms of her Empress.

"Good morning Lena."

"Mornin'.. Rao I haven't slept this well in so long... I missed waking up in your embrace." The brunette snuggled in the crook of Kara's neck and kissed there, making the blonde woman shiver.

"I missed it too, but the day is young and I want to spend it with you outside. I have a gift for you waiting near the gates. I brought it from Xan City, we were passing through and when I saw it I couldn't help but buy it for you."

Lena raised her head up a bit to see her lover's face which was beaming, her bright smile matching the sunlight which illuminated their room. She couldn't help but smile too and lazily bring herself to lean on her elbows beside Kara before leaning down for a lingering kiss. They both sighed softly when they pulled away their eyes meeting and their foreheads touching.

"Alright, just let me put something on and I will meet you in the gardens." Kara could only nod and caress Lena's face, to which the brunette slightly winced but didn't comment and instead only smiled as she got up and started putting her dress back on.

"See you in a bit."

"Mhm.."

Kara had an amusing smile spread over her handsome face, as she watched Lena dress herself in the same piece of clothing she wore yesterday. The pale woman could feel blue eyes bore through her the whole time she dressed, and she couldn't help but blush at the attention.

Before leaving The Empress' chambers, she turned around one last time to take in the sight of Kara sitting on the bed with her muscular back pressed against the headboard, topless in all her naked glory, her smile still lingering on her face. Lena only smiled back and closed the doors as soon as she left the chambers. With a deep breath she tried her best to compose herself and try to hide the blush on her face which was now actually easy, considering the veil she wore hid half of her face.

She was never more grateful to have such garment, only because it spared her the _pittyful_ glances from other women in the harem and the servants adverting their eyes from her scarred appearance.

It didn't take Lena too long to get back to her chambers, and the first thing she noticed when she stepped inside was that her chambers were very neat and tidy. It wouldn't have been weird if she or Andrea _cleaned up_ the mess they made while getting ready for their loved ones the previous night.

Andrea's husband, Russell too was away for war with Kara so needless to say the woman dearly missed him as much as Lena missed her Empress.

Lena could distinctly remember she left her wardrobe open, and quite a few dresses scattered around her bed. Now it was all put away in it's place and before the Lunarian princess had any more time to think about it, about the possibility of Andrea coming back to tidy up everything, from the nursery room emerged a short blonde woman.

Eve.

Lena bit her lip under the mouth veil she wore, and without a word she took a step back from the maid before speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh.. I-I came to see you last night but neither you or Andrea weren't here so I um.. I cleaned up a bit and-"

"You slept here?"

Eve only nodded, her gaze falling down to the floor. She hasn't spoken to Lena since the incident, Rao she did not dare to show before the woman's eyes but-.. _she couldn't keep this up any longer._

She _missed_ Lena.

She missed their conversations and hugs, their shared suppers and showers they used to take whenever the bathrooms were not occupied. Andrea often too, stayed with them in order to help Lena properly wash her hair but Eve knew that was an excuse, she knew Andrea never truly trusted her.

"Why?"

"B-Because Lady Lucy got a little mad at me and.. she did not let me use my own chambers for the night." Lena scoffed and walked over to her wardrobe where when she opened it, she saw how all her dresses were rearranged by color and material from which they were made. She pulled out her favorite dark red dress and placed it on the bed behind her.

"So you came because you had nowhere else to go, how interesting. And here I thought you'd come to actually see how I'm doing."

She couldn't help but be sarcastic. Eve took a step closer towards Lena, but the brunette only held up a hand in front of her and the woman came to a halt.

"No, Lena no.. Will you please listen to me? I wish to talk to you, I miss you and I miss our friendship. I-"

"Were you _ever_ a real friend to me, Eve?"

Lena asked simply, and then the silence fell over them which only encouraged the woman to quickly put her dress on and leave.

She did not wish to speak to Eve.

Not now, maybe one day but _not_ today.

Eve bit her lip hard and watched as Lena quickly changed her dress, now she wore a beautiful red dress that would've matched perfectly with her wine red lips if-.. _if the woman was not wearing a mouth veil at all times._

Eve's eyes watered at the memory of that evening when she lost Lena's trust and threw away their friendship _for what?_ For the woman who she was bound to serve forever. _For Lady Lucy._

Wordlessly, Lena stood with her back facing Eve, the straps of her dress untied. Eve swallowed thickly as she walked closer and carefully tied the straps, her fingers lingering on the brunette's exposed back. She allowed herself that much before taking a step back and looking back down at the floor.

"When I come back I do not wish to see you here."

Lena said without looking at the blonde maid, and when she heard the woman whisper a broken _"...as you wish."_ , she walked out of her own chambers and headed out for the gardens where her lover awaited.

"You look absolutely stunning."

Kara said with a wide smile, her heart thundering with pride in her chest as she took in the sight of her love. Lena walked over to her in quick steps, bowing for a moment before launching herself in the blonde's embrace.

The Empress chuckled and wrapped her toned arms around Lena's tiny frame, and with no hesitation she kissed her forehead a few times before taking ahold of the woman's upper arms and taking a step back to look at her properly.

"Thank you, you look very handsome Kara." Lena smiled under her veil, tiny and barely visible crinkles appearing at her eyes. Kara smiled back, her heart slightly aching at the sight and the fact she couldn't see Lena's smile now.

But it's for the best, the veil her love wears gives her confidence and if she feels better wearing it then so be it. Kara is grateful that she gets to see Lena's face when they are alone.

"Thank you, my heart. Come, I wish to show you something."

"My gift?"

Lena excitedly took Kara's hand in her own and laced their fingers, which made the Kryptonian leader beam in happiness and nod.

"Yes. She's waiting for you."

_"She?"_

Without another word, Kara lead Lena towards the gates, stopping right near the stables. She signaled for one of the stable staff to bring Kairo, Lena assumed, but instead of a tall black stallion, from the stables emerged a beautiful snow white horse with long mane and soft looking coat.

Lena gasped at the sight, and when Kara let go of her hand to reach out and take the reins from the staff's hand, the horse moved closer and only now could Lena actually see how _perfect_ she looked. It's a girl, _well,_ a mare.

"Lena, my heart, this horse is my gift to you. I hope you like her, she's very sweet and friendly. I have no doubt you two will bond." Kara said with softness in her voice, her eyes moving from the horse to Lena's face where she saw absolute awe in those green eyes.

The Lunarian princess took a step closer and reached her hand out for the horse to sniff it, and when she did, the mare gently nudged the pale hand with her muzzle and Lena gasped in shock.

"S-She's so beautiful.." It was the only thing she could whisper, her eyes roaming over the white coat of her horse, as she slowly moved her hand over the mare's forehead and then over it's long neck and through the soft white mane.

"Does she have a name?" Kara shook her head, her eyes never leaving Lena's astonished face and the love in her eyes she felt for the creature before her.

"She's yours, you should give her a name." Lena nodded, before taking another step closer and pressing her own forehead against the mare's.

_"Plumeria.."_

She whispered, and when the animal gently nudged her head against Lena's, she giggled.

"She likes it, Plumeria it is then." Kara chuckled at the sight before her. She never thought a horse could make someone so happy, but then again she remembered how Lena needs very little to be happy... _Love_ makes her the happiest, Kara learned.

"Do you want to try and ride her?"

"I-I would love to but.. you know I never did it on my own."

"I'll be right by your side on Kairo, I won't let you fall alright?"

Lena hesitated for a moment, but then Kara took her hand and kissed the back of it so gently while looking into her eyes, that the brunette couldn't help but nod.

"Okay, let's do it."

Horses were ready in no time, Kara's stallion had a dark blue saddle and dark blue reins while Lena chose the black set she saw in the stables. She was buzzing with excitement, and while the servants worked around the horses Kara stood by her side with a small smile on her face.

"Are you afraid?" The Empress asked once Plumeria was right in front of Lena, waiting for the woman to climb in the saddle. The brunette slightly nodded and subconsciously ran her hand over the swell of her belly where their child quietly grew. Kara could _see_ her lover was afraid, but she knew just how to help her relax and chase away all her fears.

 _Being close to Lena is all the woman needed_.

"Here.. grip the horn of her saddle, that's it. Other hand on it's cantle. Your left foot goes in the stirrup, and when you feel your foot is securely on the tread cover, push yourself up with your right one and swing your leg over the horse. Got it?" Kara caressed Lena's sides gently, her hands running over her hips and up to her ribcage.

"I-I think so."

"I believe in you, and if you start falling I'll be right here to catch you. Do you trust me?"

"I do. With my life and my heart."

"Good."

Lena took a deep breath and gripped the saddle tightly in her hands, after which she set her foot right through the stirrup and made sure she felt secure enough to jump. Kara took a step back and held her hands on her hips, a smile never left her face as she watched her lover get on horseback on her own, for the _first time_ in her life.

With a held breath, Lena pushed herself off the ground and swung her right leg over Plumeria's back, her foot immediately finding the other stirrup and locking in place.

"Good job!" Kara happily laughed and walked closer, proudly caressing her lover's lower back. Lena sighed in relief and looked down at Kara. Rao she was so tall on horseback that it was somewhat scary, but in a heartbeat Kara climbed up on Kairo's back and urged the horse to stand right beside Plumeria.

"I'm right here, breathe. Are you feeling okay?" Kara held the reins with one hand while reaching out to take Lena's one and give it a reassuring squeeze. The brunette nodded and looked down at her horse that stood so still, patiently waiting for her owner to tell her when and how to move forward.

"Yes, I think I'm okay. Rao it feels-.. so _different_ than that one time we rode together. A lot more space for me to sit." They giggled in union, and when Kara showed her how to properly hold the reins and how to urge her horse to walk, they began their way on the cobblestone path ahead.

They rode slowly, towards a nearby lake Kara loved going to, every now and then to be alone with her thoughts. This time though, she brought Lena with her. It's where she felt at peace, and being with Lena brought her even greater peace.

"It's beautiful here.. the lake looks like it's made out of crystals." Lena softly smiled and pulled on the reins which made her white mare stop just by the water. Kara too, stopped by her side and quickly got off horseback to aid Lena down.

"Pull your left foot out of the stirrup and sit sideways, facing me." Lena did as she was asked, and before she could even ask why she was sitting like this and not getting off the same way Kara got off, the blonde pulled the woman off and held her in a bridal carry. Lena could only laugh, her eyes shining under the sun's bright rays.

"One lesson at a time, my father used to say. I will teach you how to properly get off when we get back to the stables. I missed holding you." Kara nuzzled her face in the crook of Lena's neck and the brunette blushed, her hands running through the blonde locks of her lover's hair.

The Empress sat down on a nearby rock and sat Lena down in her lap where she could be comfortable. They sat in silence and watched the lake for a while, until Kara looked down at the woman in her lap and caressed her cheek that was still hidden behind the black material.

"Take it off? Please." Lena nodded and pulled her veil off, her eyes never leaving the lake's surface. Kara smiled and nudged the woman's temple with her nose, which made Lena giggle and turn around to look at her love.

_"Hi."_

Kara whispered, her hand now finding it's way to the slight swell of Lena's belly. Kara still couldn't quite believe there's a baby growing inside, a child that's _her's_ and _Lena's._

_"Hey.."_

Lena whispered back and pulled the blonde down in a lingering kiss which soon turned into a passionate, more heartfelt one. It lasted until both of them had to take a gasp of air, and when they pulled away Lena chuckled at the slight blush that coated Kara's cheeks.

"You're so handsome, so beautiful.. I see so much love in your eyes, how is that? How do you look at me and not feel _disgusted?"_

Kara's smile turned into a frown, and with determination she pressed a small kiss on the tip woman's nose.

"I love you, all of you. What I see, these burns, are temporary and even if they weren't I would look at you the same way. I love you Lena, _so much._ You're beautiful, and I know you don't feel beautiful right now but you _are._ Soon your soft, pale, flawless skin will be back, and I will be able to kiss you and touch your face without worrying that my affection could hurt you or make you uncomfortable in any way. You're my sun, my heart and my soul. Remember that. _Always."_

Lena's eyes watered at the words her lover spoke, and with a soft smile and trembling hands she reached out and kissed Kara again with so much love that all her worries and insecurities got swiped away.

"I love you too." 

They got back to the palace after another hour of talking and just enjoying each other's company. They didn't have breakfast yet, and Kara was eager to get back to her chambers and eat something with Lena, assuming that the woman was hungry as well.

"Empress?" Rough voice of a man interrupted the light conversation between two lovers, who were now walking through the halls hand in hand. "Yes James?"

Kara tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice but she had very little patience for the man when she saw his eyes linger on Lena for a bit too long. "U-Uh one of the maids told me that if I saw you first I should tell you that your mother, Lady Eliza is expecting you this morning for breakfast."

Lena frowned, and even with the veil over her mouth Kara could sense her lover's disappointment. With a small sigh, she nodded and waved her hand off for James to leave, but the dark soldier lingered for a moment or two with his eyes again roaming over Lena's body.

Just when The Empress was about to lash out, James turned around and left. With a deep breath she turned to face Lena, but the woman has already began walking. This time though, towards her own chambers and not Kara's.

"Lena, I don't want you eating alone."

"I'll manage, Kara it's alright." She turned around and waited for the blonde to catch up and take her hand in her own again. "No, it's not. We spent so much time apart and I want to make it up to you, to our _child._ Please, how about-.. you come with me? We could quickly eat and then head back to my chambers. I will have to do some work and write a few letters to my generals around Krypton but we can be together."

Lena hesitated with her answer, she knew that if she agreed she'd have to stay in the same room with Lucy. The only good thing about this breakfast could be seeing Ruby but-..

"I would have to take my veil off Kara. I guarantee you somebody will throw up in their plate if I do it." Kara scoffed and grabbed Lena's shoulders gently, thumbs running over the exposed skin.

"No, nobody would do that. Lena it doesn't even look that bad, _trust me_ please. Come with me, zhao."

"Alright."

"Really?"

That was too easy.

Kara couldn't help but smile when Lena nodded with a tiny sigh. Her arms wrapped around The Empress' neck and Kara immediately wrapped her's around the woman's waist.

"Will Lady Lucy be there too?.."

"No. I won't allow it." Kara whispered in Lena's ear and kissed it, before pulling away and taking the pale hand once again. "Come, I promise we won't stay long. We will eat quickly and then leave okay?"

"Okay."

When the two arrived at the grand chambers where the breakfast for the royal family was usually held, everybody was already in their seat. Two chairs were empty, one at the head of the table and one on the right where Lucy's place was. She was not present, and Kara was glad.

Everyone else was though, Eliza and Alex sat next to each other. Right next to Alex sat Ruby, who's eyes lit up immediately as her aiahv and Lena walked in.

"Aiahv!!!"

The little girl shot out of her chair and rushed into the blonde woman's arms, who eagerly pulled her up and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Hello, little flower."

She chuckled and put the child down before looking over at Alex with a wide grin.

_"Don't look so mad about it, we were the same when we were kids right?"_

_"I can't put it in her head that she's not supposed to run to you every time she sees you. I need to help Samatha work on our daughter's behavior."_

_"She's still a child, and I enjoy her hugs."_

It was spoken between two sisters in their own language. Only by looking into each other's eyes, they could understand what the other one thought in that exact moment.

"Lena?" Ruby smiled up at the brunette and reached up for her. Lena smiled under her veil and pulled the girl up in her arms, holding her with so much care and love which made Kara's smile widen. "Hi.. I haven't seen you in a while..."

"I know, and I'm sorry Your Majesty. I hope we can spend more time together in the coming days."

"Me too."

The girls smiled at each other and Kara put her hand on the small of Lena's back, urging her towards the table. Lena deeply bowed to Eliza and Alex, before putting Ruby down in her chair and making her way over to Kara's right side. The Empress pulled the chair out for her and when her lover was comfortably seated, she too sat down, at the head of the table.

"It's nice of you to join us, Kara." Eliza spoke up, her lips spreading in a smile that was full of hope that her daughter had somehow _magically_ forgot about what happened only yesterday. Kara however only nodded at her mother's comment and turned to one of the servants. "Bring her peach juice instead of wine."

"Right away, Empress." The blonde woman smiled at Lena, who chuckled and took her love's hand under the table. Kara gave it a gentle squeeze, before facing Alex with a smile. "Alex, I have made up my mind about the general who will be stationed in Belore."

"Have you? Tell me." Alex smiled, and Lena noticed how whenever the two sisters spoke it seemed like one already knew what the other was about to say.

"J'onn. He did well at keeping Argo intact with our mother while I was away. I have no doubt he would do a good job at Belore as well."

Kara spoke in her stern voice, the one reserved for serious conversations about her lands and war in general. The redheaded woman thought for a moment, before nodding slowly and taking a sip from her cup.

"Good choice. I talked to Alumina's general, considering that he too was a good friend of our father. He said J'onn J'onzz would be the best option." Kara nodded, and when the servant she sent away a minute ago came back with Lena's drink she caressed the brunette's hand reassuringly.

Lena looked at her for a moment, before closing her eyes and reaching up for her mouth veil. She pulled it off, and without a word took a sip from her cup. Kara smiled and began eating in silence. Eliza didn't comment, but Kara noticed the slight discomfort on her mother's face. She was even about to say something, but she was quickly interrupted by the doors opening.

The Empress' blood began to boil when her eyes fell upon the woman who scarred her lover. Now it was Lena's turn to soothe Kara by gently running her trembling hand over Kara's own. Before the blonde could order Lucy to leave, Eliza stood up and motioned for one of the servants to bring a chair.

Immediately a spare chair was placed by Lena's side, and Lucy slowly made her way over and bowed to Kara before sitting down. "Kara, I know that-.. what happened enraged you but Lucy is your _wife_ and she is obliged to eat with us."

Eliza for her part, did sound strong and her voice didn't quiver but under Kara's gaze she began to regret her decision of bringing Lucy here. Kara looked over at her wife, who quietly began eating without looking up from her plate.

She then looked at Lena, who was gripping the knife in her hand so tightly that her already pale hand were turning even more white. Between Lucy and Lena, there wasn't much space left. They were seated pretty close, and before Kara could say anything, a loud screech of someone's chair filled the intense silence.

"Lucy?"

Ruby's voice made everybody look over to the girl who now stood by the woman's side, looking up at her.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why did you hurt Lena?"

"I-"

"Ruby that's enough-"

Alex spoke and got up from her seat as a warning to the girl, who didn't even spare her a glance as her eyes remained on Lucy who stared at her in utter shock.

"She's a really good person. My.. My jeju told me what you did, because I kept asking and begging for her to tell me... She told me Lena refused to spend time with me because she did not want me to get scared of her."

The little girl walked around and stood in between two chairs, facing Lena now. She quickly, with some effort, climbed into her lap and pressed her palm against the brunette's cheek.

"I know I'm a child, _everybody_ keeps telling me that. But I could never think you are scary Lena."

The green eyes watered as the Lunarian princess looked at the child in her lap, her touch so gentle on her cheek that Lena barely felt any discomfort or pain.

"Thank you, Ruby."

She whispered, and brought both of her arms around the girl as the child sunk into her embrace and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Nobody dared to utter a word.

What this five year old child just said, left every single person in the room _stunned._ Kara felt so proud of her niece, that she couldn't help but reach out and rub the girl's back a few times as a sign of love.

"You're so smart little flower."

The Empress smiled and looked over at Alex, who's eyes were shimmering with tears. Lucy couldn't help but advert her eyes, feeling anger and rage slowly arise inside of her. Without a word she got up from the table and started walking towards the doors, which made Kara narrow her eyes at the woman's disrespectful behavior.

_She is supposed to bow before The Empress._

"Lena?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Mommy told me that you have a baby in your belly. Is that true? Will I have a little cousin to play with?"

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart was cracking with every word the girl spoke, and with every breath she took she felt like it wasn't enough and that she was drowning. Her hand subconsciously moved over to her stomach where she gripped the fabric of her dress as a soft voice of the brunette filled the chambers.

"Your mommy spoke the truth, Princess. Soon, a tiny child will be here and you will be her, or his first friend. Is that okay?" Ruby eagerly nodded, now staring deeply into Lena's eyes with a wide smile.

"Yes! I'll be your baby's friend! Will they play hide and seek with me?" Kara couldn't help but laugh at the question, which made Lena and Alex giggle too. "Of course, but when they grow up a little. The baby needs time to learn how to walk and speak, but you will be patient right?"

"Uh-huh! Yeah! Is it going to be a prince or a princess?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"A princess! I want it to be a girl!"

Lena nodded with a smile and pressed a warm kiss on the girls cheek, which made Ruby fall back into her arms and bury her face in the soft dark hair.

"Aiahv, do you think it's a princess?"

The little girl spoke, her voice slightly muffled because of Lena's hair but Kara understood her and spoke up loudly, with pride in her voice.

"I do. I think it's going to be a little princess."

Lucy held back a sob and left the dining chambers. Everyone heard the doors close, but no one turned their head to look in the direction where the woman last stood.

Their breakfast continued shortly after, with Ruby buzzing about the baby that was soon to come and showering her aiahv and Lena with questions about it.

"Eve!! Eve come here!!"

Lucy's voice quivered when she entered her own chambers, and fell onto her bed where she curled up and hugged herself.

"Your Majesty? I-Is everything alright?"

Eve's voice was nice and warm, but Lucy knew that her maid stopped caring the day she ruined her friendship with _Lena._ "No! Nothing is alright! I-I lost my wife to that wretched woman who now carries her child! I-"

The brunette stopped mid sentence, as she slowly sat up on the bed and stared at Eve with her eyes wide open. The maid was startled, but tried to stay composed and look as caring and as loving as possible.

"Eve..."

Lucy whispered, walking over to the blonde woman who's heart was now beating loudly.

 _"That's it.._ That's it!! I have an idea! Rao, I know what we are going to do. Listen to me, listen _carefully_ alright?"

Eve only nodded, her throat closing up when the woman gripped her upper arms.

"If I can't carry Kara's child.. _neither_ can that whore."

"W-What?"

"Don't you get it Eve!? It's _so_ easy! We will poison the woman and make her lose the child, that way _my wife_ will push her away and come to _me_ instead. Rao it's a brilliant plan I-"

**"No."**

For the first time in her life, Lucy heard Eve speak to her with determination and strength in her voice. The blonde shook her head and took a step back, her blue eyes widening in horror.

"I-I won't let you poison Lena. I won't let you kill that innocent child in her womb."

The brunette only laughed as she walked over to her nightstand. She opened a secret drawer from underneath and took out what looked like a tiny vial filled with clear fluid.

"Oh Eve.. I won't do it, _you_ will."

Eve took another step back in fear, as the woman again walked closer and shoved what she assumed was _poison,_ in her hand.

"I've had it since the day I found out that bitch began spending nights with my wife. This is strong enough to kill, but only if she consumes _all of it_. That's why you will poison her food with a few droplets, and the work will be done. No one will ever know it was us."

"I won't do it! How can you ask me to murder an innocent human being, a baby that's-.. that's done _nothing_ to you. I won't do it, I-I won't!"

Lucy sighed, her eyes scanning the maid up and down before she again looked into the blue orbs and smashed her palm against her rosy cheek. Eve fell to the ground from the impact, but she didn't utter a cry. She only stood back up and looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes. Lucy moved closer and with venom in her voice, she whispered in Eve's ear.

"I'm sorry, I won't hit you again but.. if you are refusing to do what I ask, then I will have to hurt you in other ways. How about.. _Samatha?"_

Eve's eyes widened, as a lone tear silently slid down her reddened cheek.

"What? Don't tell me you're shocked I know about your dumb _crush._ Rao.. just what would she think if she found out about that hmm? Or no, even better! What would Alexandra Zor-El think about the fact you want to _fuck_ her ex-wife? Let's be honest, she'd order your execution."

"Y-You wouldn't-"

"Oh I would, and I _will_ if you don't do what I asked you to do. Poison Lena, or die with everybody knowing about your humiliating crush on the First Commander's ex-wife. I will give you a month to decide so choose _wisely,_ Eve."

With one last threat, Lucy pushed Eve away from herself and the girl's back hit the hard doors. She chocked out a sob, before blindly reaching for the door handle behind herself and leaving the chambers in tears. 

_"W-What am I supposed to do?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alumina - made up city on Krypton's lands lol
> 
> Saz - a traditional Turkish musical instrument (if someone forgot sksksk it was mentioned in the past chapters)


	13. We Will Heal, Zhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - miscarriage, poisoning, forced throwing up etc.

One day.

Eve has only _one_ day left to decide whether she will destroy an innocent life to save her own, or refuse to do so and get humiliated in front of the woman she fell in love with, and die at the hand of Alexandra Zor-El.

It's maybe a bit too much, to say she fell in love with Samantha but she definitely has strong feelings for the woman even though she knew Sam does not feel the same way. Even so, Eve didn't want her crush to find out like this, not from Lady Lucy.

Tomorrow, when the brunette woman calls for her she will have to tell her what she's decided.

Only problem?

Eve still didn't make up her mind on what she should do. By no means did she wish to kill a child, _Lena's child,_ but at the back of her mind she found herself torn at the fact that if she doesn't do it, then someone else will do it for Lucy.

Now, with only a few hours separating her from the upcoming day and the crossroad she will have to come to tomorrow, she found herself in the bathrooms, which were empty except for a silhouette in the far corner of the room. The person sat on a chair, with her back facing the blonde maid. Blue eyes scanned the pale woman's form, and the dark locks covering her upper back.

The brunette let out small sighs whenever she poured warm water over her head in order to wash her silky hair. Lena was known to be the only one to come and shower that late at night, only because she was still self-conscious about her face. Her burns healed nicely, only slight redness remained but the brunette still wanted her skin to be flawless before letting people see her without her veil.

"Come Andrea, I'm gonna need your help."

Lena spoke once she heard footsteps approach her, but once she heard a familiar voice, she immediately stood up and faced the woman.

"Lena."

"Eve? What are you doing here?"

Blonde swallowed at the harsh tone Lena spoke in, her eyes fixing on the wet marble floor. "Will.. will you let me wash your hair?" It was a whisper, barely audible but Lena heard it and it shocked her to no end.

"What?"

" _Please,_ we don't have to talk I just-.. wish to help." Eve finally gathered enough courage to look up at the brunette in front of her and give her a small smile, which Lena did not return. She just stared at her for a few seconds before sighing heavily and sitting back down on the chair.

"Fine. You can help." Eve felt her heart flutter in happiness once she heard it, and without a moment of hesitation she came closer and knelt behind Lena. She placed her hands on the woman's back, just under her shoulder blades, which was covered with a soft but wet towel she had wrapped around her body.

It's just how every girl bathed here, and Eve respected that even though she herself enjoyed showering completely naked. Some girl's wished for their body to be seen only by their lover, and since Eve did not have one it was much easier to bathe naked.

"Thank you, Lena." She whispered and reached out to take a metal bowl, which she then dipped in the warm water and slowly poured it over Lena's hair. She repeated the motion a few times, both women silently enjoying each other's company. Lena wasn't ready to admit it, but she really wanted to be friends with Eve again.

"Lena?"

"I thought we wouldn't talk."

"R-Right.."

To Eve's surprise, the pale woman chuckled and looked over her shoulder to meet the widened blue eyes.

"I'm only joking, ask what you want." The blonde nodded and moved a bit closer, her fingers threading through wet dark hair. "I just.. wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything. You asked me once, if I was ever a real friend to you and-... The truth is that I _really was._ I valued our friendship more than _anything_ in this whole world. You taught me how not everyone is evil and how people just need someone to talk to, in order to be happy and feel safe. I.. I really wish I was a better friend to you, and I-"

"Eve."

The maid shut her mouth and bit her lip hard. Has she overstepped now? Will Lena turn around and tell her to leave? Her questions were given an answer soon enough, when Lena spoke up once again.

"You are a good person, but you _serve,_ and you are a _slave_ to a bad one. I know that every step you make is under Lady Lucy's eyes, and that every decision you make is actually _her_ decision."

Eve's heart ached, and she felt her eyes water. The strength of Lena's words shook her heart in ways she never thought possible. Somebody finally understood her, finally understood that the things _she's_ done, she was _always forced_ to do.

With a soft sob, Eve moved closer and wrapped her arms around the woman, her hands gently resting on the growing belly. Lena's about 4 months pregnant now, and she was showing quite a bit.

"I'm not saying I had forgiven you for what you've done Eve."

"I know. I.. I _know..._ I don't deserve your forgiveness. Not now, not _ever._ Please, just-.. let me hold you for a bit longer and then I will leave."

Lena said nothing.

She just stayed still, and sadly smiled at the feeling of gentle caresses the shorter woman was giving her. She was used to Kara constant talking and cuddling, pampering their unborn child that peacefully slept inside with love, but with Eve it felt different.

Not in a bad way, but not in a good way either.

It's like Lena could feel something was wrong, and that this might be the last chance Eve would get to hug her.

"Ah Eve, you've finally arrived. Come, tell me what you've decided." Lucy said with a wide smile on her face, and the maid only bowed to her master. Eve looked up at the woman and slowly made her way closer, until she was just a few inches away.

"I _refuse_ to do it. You may as well kill me right here and now, but I won't poison my _only_ friend and kill her innocent child."

Empress' wife did not look pleased with Eve's decision and the threatening voice she spoke with, so with a slight frown she took a step back as if to rethink and go over her plan once again. It made the maid somewhat hopeful, that this way of standing up for herself and Lena in front of Lady Lucy could change the woman's mind but-...

"Alright then. Come with me."

Without a warning, Lucy gripped Eve's wrist and pulled the blonde out of her luxurious chambers. Shorter woman stumbled a little as they strode through the halls, her mind filling with possibilities on exactly what Lucy decided to do.

"W-Where are we going?"

"It's time for breakfast isn't it? Zor-El's are in the grand dining chambers, Sam is there too as well as your _friend_ Lena. It's time Eve, you're going down with a bang." Lucy's voice dripped in venom with every word she spoke, with every name she uttered. Eve's whole body shook when Lucy slammed the doors of the dining chambers and pushed her in front, resulting in the blonde's fall.

Her knees hit be cold floor but she caught herself on her palms and let out a small yelp of surprise. She could feel everybody's eyes on her, and as quickly as she could, Eve stood up and bowed deeply in front of Kara Zor-El and her family.

Before she could even straighten her back, Lucy's gripped her forearm tightly and pushed her once again, closer towards the table before again squeezing the woman's wrist. What shocked Eve, is that Samatha was _actually_ there, which was unusual because she's often too busy with her duties in the morning to participate in family breakfast.

"Lady Lucy? What is this behavior?" Kara slowly stood up from her seat, but Lena took her lover's hand and kissed it in order to calm Kara's already boiling blood.

"I am so sorry for barging in like this, Your Majesty but when I heard these _sickening_ news I couldn't sit still. Eve here-" Lucy's voice got interrupted by a sudden screech of someone's chair and before she even realized what had happened, Lena stood in front of her with no fear in her eyes.

"You're hurting her, please let go."

She said in a calm voice, with no hesitation or stammering. Lena reached out and took Eve's bruised hand in her own, and Lucy let go in surprise. The Lunarian princess smiled at her friend and pulled her in a quick hug, which Eve greatly appreciated.

_"L-Lena.."_

The maid only got to whisper before Lucy cleared her throat and gained everyone's attention again. "Now _Lena,_ we'll see if you will be so _protective_ of her when the truth comes out. Did you tell our Empress that this very maid, who you let help you shower yesterday, stood and watched y-"

Lena couldn't see her love from where she stood, but she could feel the worry radiating through the room and Lena was willing to bet that Kara had that adorable tiny crinkle between her eyebrows that popped out every time she was worried or sad.

"I do not wish to talk to you, Your Majesty. What I should've said to The Empress, I've said. Eve? Why did Lady Lucy bring you here?"

Green eyes returned to Eve's scared, blue orbs but before the woman could say anything-

"Lena come back to the table."

Kara's voice rang throughout the chambers, and with a small smile Lena turned around and nodded. "We will speak later." She told to the blonde woman before her, as she began walking over to her lover's side.

With ease she settled down in her chair and Kara pulled her closer, one hand protectively holding the pale one of her lover whilst the other gently caressed her belly, where their child peacefully grew. "Now that you've interrupted us you might as well tell us those news we still haven't heard. What is it you wished to share with us Lucy?"

Suddenly Alex spoke, which made Eve whip her head around and look at the First Commander. Handsome face, short red hair and a long neck every woman would die to kiss and mark. Her eyes then found Sam, who sat by Ruby's side and helped the girl eat her soup. It's as if Samantha hasn't even noticed Eve, but she has.

Mostly because of Lena, who she immediately got concerned about. Just seeing Lucy, brought back painful flashbacks of suffering and tears the Lunarian princess went through. She was shocked however, with Lena's courage to stand up for Eve and even speak to the woman who brought her pain.

"Ah right! How rude of me to not share this. Well, you see this is something about you, Your Majesty. It also includes your ex-wife and Eve." Alex raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and she slowly stood up from her seat. Sam too, now switched her attention to Lucy and the words she spoke.

Lena noticed the slight shift in Sam's posture, so she extended her arm towards Ruby and the girl happily got off her chair and went to sit in Lena's lap, careful not to put pressure on her belly.

"What is it?"

Alexandra asked, and when her gaze fell on Eve, the shorter woman felt her breath hitch in _absolute_ fear. Was Lucy really about to expose her like this, in front of everybody? Her heart was beating so hard, her chest began to hurt. Her eyes found Sam's, which seemed as confused as Alex's but they still held softness.

_It broke Eve._

It _broke_ her because something inside of her shifted and suddenly she turned around to face Lucy.

"I will do it. _Please,_ say nothing."

She whispered, shocked by her own words that came out on their own, and Lucy wickedly smiled before gripping her already bruised wrist.

"Eve here, was so bold to ask if she would be able to get a promotion and serve in the harem like Sam does instead of being just a low class maid. She did not wish to tire Lady Eliza, or our Empress-" Lucy stopped, her eyes finding Kara's blue orbs that were entirely focused on them now, but her hand remained on the table holding Lena's. It pained her, but she knew this pain would soon come to an end.

"So she instead wanted to ask you. I thought of it being _scandalous_ Your Majesty, just how could she possibly think she's anywhere _near_ Sam's level when it comes to such a high position amongst the palace's servants." Eve held her breath and hoped that Alex would take the bait. Luckily, she did.

The redhead snorted, to which Kara chuckled as well before the First Commander spoke. "Well, I don't see what's so _scandalous_ about it but.. Eve, having Sam as the head of maids right now is more than enough. If for any reason Samantha needs help with her duties, she can assign you to help her out."

The blonde only nodded, bowed deeply and without another word left the chambers with Lucy following behind only a couple seconds after. Her chest heaved irregularly, and she felt her throat closing because of how close that actually was.

Everybody could've found out about her stupid, _stupid_ crush and then Alex would've beheaded her right then and there. It was only when Lucy patted her shoulder, that she came back to reality from her panicked state and realized what she's agreed to do.

_She made a deal with the devil_.

"Well then Eve, you will need this." Lucy whispered and handed the maid a tiny vial filled with clear fluid.

Poison.

"Finish your job, I want that _abomination_ gone from the whore's womb before tomorrow morning. I'm sure Kara will have supper with that woman so that's a perfect opportunity for you. _Don't_ let me down." With one last shoulder pat, Lady Lucy chuckled and walked away from Eve.

As fast as possible, Eve ran to her private chambers and broke down behind closed doors. She began sobbing and crying hard, her eyes burning at the sensation of never ending tears that slid down her face.

It took her many hours to get herself together, and again put her mask of a heartless maid on. When she did, she looked normal, and nobody could've known that Eve carried a vial of poison with herself throughout the whole day, until it was time for supper.

The blonde made her way down to the kitchen, where many cooks worked masterfully to make most perfect dishes for the royal family and their servants. Girls in the harem ate less spectacular meals and dishes, but it was still better than average.

The Empress of Krypton always wanted for her people to be well fed.

Eve walked over to a round table where food was ready for a taste test. A chubby man walked over and greeted Eve, who smiled politely and waited for him to taste the dishes that will be going to The Empress' chambers and when the man gave it a thumbs up that nothing is out of the ordinary, Eve took the tray with food and walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay.. how should I do this." She whispered to herself, looking over the tray for something that The Empress would _not_ eat. Eve can't risk poisoning her, that would create a whole different mess. Eve decided on a tomato stew she knew The Empress was not fond of, but it turned out that it was Lena's favorite dish. Carefully, the maid put the tray down and with trembling hands opened the vial she kept hidden in her dress pocket all day.

_"Forgive me, Lena."_

Only when a few drops fell into the steaming stew, and when she disposed of the remaining poison, Eve realized how she was _uncontrollably_ trembling and how her lips now bled because of the constant biting. She took a deep breath and saw a girl passing through the hall nearby, so with a quiver in her voice she called out.

"J-Jess!! Come here!"

Young girl who was no older than 19, ran to Eve's side. "Eve? Are you alright?" The blonde shook her head and handed the tray over to Jess, before wrapping her arms around herself.

"N-No I think I might have a fever. Please deliver the food to Empress' chambers. _Hurry."_ Jess only nodded and hurriedly walked away. Eve fell on her knees and buried her face in her shivering hands that by tomorrow, will have cold blood of an unborn child written all over.

_"Eve?.."_

Gentle voice made the blonde gasp and stumble in order to get up, but Samantha ran to her side and steadied her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?.."

Sam slowly caressed Eve's cheek, and brushed away the stray hairs that fell over her face. The maid only sobbed and pulled Sam in a bone crushing hug, which had the brunette a bit shocked. She however hugged Eve back and gently ran her hands over the shorter woman's back.

"I-I am a-a.."

" _Breathe,_ Eve."

She whispered, subconsciously pressing a kiss on the woman's head. They stood in the middle of a hall, and luckily no one was passing by to see the distraught woman. Eve took a deep breath and pulled away from Sam, her eyes locking with her unrequired love's brown eyes.

"I'm a murder, Samantha."

"You know, I was thinking..." Kara's voice soothed the slight headache Lena had, due to the eventful morning and what occured at breakfast. They now sat at Kara's desk, The Empress working tirelessly on a piece of jewelery.

Lena did not know if it was going to be a necklace, a bracelet or maybe a ring but she knew it was going to be beautiful. Kara had such skilled hands, and with ease she brushed over the green gem in order to make it shiny.

This was their most intimate part of the evening, just before supper they would talk about their feelings and their inner thoughts. Lena loved that. She loved listening to Kara, to her soothing voice and warm breath. The Lunarian princess was seated in her lover's lap, comfortably snuggling the woman as she worked.

Every now and then Kara would put the jewel down and caress the swell of Lena's belly, while whispering how she loved her and their unborn child. It made Lena's heart flutter in happiness and adoration for Kara. "What were you thinking about, zhao? Tell me."

Lena said, one of her hands resting on her belly while the other soothed the tiny hairs on the back of Kara's neck. "It's just that-.. you once told me how you love science. How you want to help people and work on cures for diseases." Lena hummed softly, her lips now pressing against Kara's own for only a short moment.

They would often steal a kiss or two from one another while in comfortable silence. Neither had to ask for a kiss, it's as if they could read each other's mind and bring their lips together when they both wanted.

"If you wish, _after_ our child is born of course.. I'm willing to let you work with Kelly a bit. I know you grow tired and bored of sitting in your chambers all day, so why not spend some time with our best doctor and maybe help her out with the medicine she uses to treat her patients. Kelly has a room down in the lower parts of the palace, where she works on new balms and remedies. Would that be something you'd like to do in your free time?"

Kara put away her tools and hugged Lena closer, peppering tiny kisses all over the pale woman's cheeks that healed beautifully. The brunette giggled, excitement rushing through her body as she wrapped both of her arms around her lover's neck and sealed their lips in a longing kiss. When they pulled away, both heavily breathing, Lena smiled at those ocean blue eyes and nodded.

"I'd love to. Rao, Kara that-.. that would be amazing." The Empress chuckled and kissed Lena's lips once again before standing up and carrying the pregnant woman over to the cushions scattered around the floor, near the low table.

"You have to promise not to spend too much time there though, once our child is born and-"

"I _promise,_ my love. Our baby is the most important thing in the world to me. Beside you, zhao. I will only work with Kelly when our little prince or princess is asleep."

"Good."

Kara whispered and brought her hand up to Lena's cheek, her knuckles slowly caressing the soft cheek.

"I love you."

She then said, with so much longing and adoration in her eyes that Lena felt captivated by the sight before her. She leaned in closer, again taking her place in Kara's lap instead of a cushion beside her, and sealed their lips in another passionate kiss. With every swipe of her lover's tongue, Kara felt herself pulling Lena impossibly closer. They had to part however, and with a smile Lena replied.

"I love you too." 

A knock on the door made them both look away from each other, and with Kara's loud _"Enter!"_ the heavy wooden doors opened, revealing a servant.

"Your Majesty." The woman bowed, and carefully placed the trey of food on the low table in front of the two lovers. "Thank you, Jess."

Lena spoke up and smiled at the brunette woman, who smiled back and bowed deeply before leaving the chambers. "Rao, Kara I told you so many times that you don't have to tell them to bring so much food." Lena laughed softly, as she got off Kara's lap and sat beside her instead, their hands clasped together. Kara too, chuckled and took a small piece of chicken from the plate before bringing it to Lena's lips.

"I know, but I want you to be able to choose what you wish to eat."

"Hmm.." The brunette woman only smiled and ate the food her lover offered, before leaning over and putting her head on Kara's shoulder.

"Are you sure it's not because you eat for like, five people?" Kara laughed hard, her head tilting back as she ran her hand over Lena's waist and brought her closer.

"Well, maybe. Alex can eat a lot more than me though! You saw right? During every breakfast she eats three loafs of bread and I eat only two."

"Two and a half. I always give you what I can't eat."

"True that, I still can't believe you can't eat more than a half."

They giggled and with light conversation, began their supper. Lena decided to start with one of her favorite dishes, tomato stew. Back in Lunaria, Andrea would always make it especially for her and-... _Lex._

The thought of her little brother saddened the pale woman, but she pushed away the feeling and smiled when Kara spoke about the new sword she ordered the blacksmith to make.

As she ate her stew, Lena noticed how Kara's voice was becoming more and more _distant,_ like she was suddenly in a hole and no matter how hard she tried to listen, her lover's words couldn't reach her.

"K-Kara I.."

"Lena?"

The Empress stopped her rambling and put down her fork and knife. With steady hands she took ahold of Lena's shoulders and tried to make the green eyes focus on her. "Zhao, look at me. Lena?"

Kara frowned, and suddenly her heart began beating faster. Lena parted her lips to say something but before she could utter a single word, her eyes rolled back and her body fell limp in Kara's arms.

"Lena!!"

The blonde immediately stood up and scooped the woman up, hurriedly carrying her over to the bed.

_"Guards!!"_

In that same moment, the doors smashed open and two heavy armed men ran inside. "Call the doctor! Hurry!" Kara barked out her order and wiped away a stray strand of hair that got stuck to Lena's forehead. The pale woman began sweating, tiny droplets shining on her forehead whilst her cheeks now turned redder by the second. _"W-What is-.. Lena?"_

Kara whispered and moved closer to the woman, but before she could say anything else Kelly barged in and quickly climbed on the bed beside Lena for better access. Sam too, along with Andrea, quickly followed and stood by the bed anxiously.

"Empress? Tell me what happened?" Kelly asked in a worried voice, already pulling out a tiny mirror to check if it would fog when she put it in front of Lena's lips.

"I-I don't know everything was okay, we were eating and then she suddenly-"

"She's not breathing, Andrea quick go get my bag!"

Kara's heart skipped a beat.

What did Kelly just say?

She's lying, Lena is breathing.

She's- 

Blue eyes focused on Lena's chest that was slowly raising and falling only _moments_ ago.

_Nothing._

No movement, and when she looked at the mirror she saw no fog form. No breath came from Lena's mouth. Andrea quickly got the doctor's bag and opened it for Kelly, from where the dark woman pulled out a tiny bottle filled with burning red contents inside.

Kara did not know what that was.

She couldn't think about _anything_ right now. Her mind went blank, and her heart seemed like it was about to jump out of her chest. "Empress, please step back-"

Sam pulled on Kara's arm, but she remained in place and hovered over Lena's unconscious body.

"S-She's gonna wake up right!? Kelly?!" Blue eyes suddenly went cold, and when the woman did not reply and instead began unstrapping the front of Lena's dress for better access, Kara felt numb.

_"Step back Kara."_

Suddenly, a rougher voice than Sam's was heard and The Empress was pulled away from the bed by Alex. She held her restrained a few feet away, and the redhead never felt Kara _fight_ her grip this strongly.

"Let go!! My love is not breathing Alexandra!!!"

"Let Kelly do her work!"

Kara again looked up, her face horrified by the sight of Lena's lifeless body. Kelly leaned down and sniffed around Lena, before forcing the green eyes to open by lifting her eyelids. She then began massaging Lena's chest slowly, hoping to get the pale woman to breathe. It was successful, and Lena inhaled a shallow breath.

"Get me something she can throw up in. She's been poisoned."

_Poison._

_Poison in her chambers_.

_In her food._

_**How.** _

Samantha did as she was told, and in a blur she brought a bucket that she put on the floor right beside the bed. "Forgive me, Lena I have to use this." The dark skinned woman cringed as she opened the tiny bottle of something Kelly personally made. A smelling salt, but one that's so strong it makes the person who inhales too much to throw up instantly.

"Andrea, when I count to three push on her chest to make her inhale this scent deeply, her throat opened up and she's breathing very shallow for it to do any effective work." The maid nodded, her hands trembling as she positioned herself next to Lena and brought her hands down on her chest.

"One, two, three."

In a heartbeat, when Andrea pressed down, Lena inhaled through her nose and Kelly brought the bottle close enough for the woman to sense it.

_"Move!"_

Sam pulled Andrea back just in time for Kelly to help Lena turn to her side and throw up everything from her stomach right in the bucket. Kara had to look away. She was beyond horrified at this point, but Lena was alive and it's _all_ that mattered.

"All of it Lena, good." Kelly whispered, caressing the back of Lena's head, and when she was done and laying with her back on the bed, Lena had enough time to open her eyes and meet the doctor's concerned ones before she slipped back into unconsciousness. After wiping Lena's pale lips clean, Kelly reached into her bag and pulled out a vial with strange fluid in it.

Without second guessing, she made Lena drink it and swallow it down before taking a step back and sighing heavily.

"I... I gave her a potion, an _antidote._ Rao's ember it's called, specifically made for poisons and toxins." Kelly said, her breathing irregular due to the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Is.. Is she going to be okay?."

Kara spoke up, her voice slowly regaining it's strength but still quivering. She's never felt more scared in her life. She almost _lost_ Lena.

"Yes. Poison must've reached her stomach, but she threw up everything she had and now the potion I gave her should eliminate any remaining poison in her body." The Empress exhaled shakily, her body slumping against her sister who held her arms around her tightly.

"Thank Rao.." 

Once Kelly made sure Lena was in stable condition, and that she wasn't going to get a seizure that could've been a side effect of the smelling salt, she left. Sam and Andrea too, left once they cleaned up the mess.

Alex stayed.

She sat at Kara's desk, her eyes never leaving the two women who resided on the bed before her. Kara was leaning against the headboard of her bed, with Lena silently tucked into her side with eyes still closed and body _deadly_ still.

Blue eyes bore through the redheaded woman, who's mind was filled with questions that The Empress silently thought about too. Neither spoke, their eyes telling everything.

_"How did poison end up in your chamber? Kara you could have been poisoned too."_

_"I don't know, but I will turn this whole palace upside down to find the traitor who poisoned our food."_

Then Alex decided to speak up and break the deafening silence around them.

"I will start questioning right this instant. Kitchen staff first. There is no way your food tray did not go through a taste test first before being brought here. I will also question the servant who brought it in. Let _me_ do this, I promise I will bring you the person responsible."

"She could've died today Alex. Both her, and my child."

"I know, and that's why it's important for you to rest now and not leave her side. I'll stop by in the morning to see how she's doing." Kara mindlessly nodded, her eyes finally tearing away from her sister and falling down on the unmoving body beside her. She moved down lower on the bed and cradled Lena in her arms, gently running circles over her back.

The First Commander took one last glance at her sister before leaving the chambers and closing the doors.

"I'm so sorry my love, I-.. I don't... know how to behave now. Please wake up _, I need you."_

Lena didn't open her eyes that night, and Kara didn't dare to fall asleep until the early morning when the sun was just about to come up.

"Your Majesty, I swear! The dishes I cooked all passed the test and were taken to The Empress' chambers right away!" Kitchen's chef spoke with fear in his voice, now when Alexandra Zor-El stood tall before his tiny form with a look in her eyes that could _kill._ The redhead thought for a bit, before asking.

"Who delivered the tray?"

"I don't know who delivered it, but Eve took it from here."

_Eve._

After a brief moment of silence, Alex nodded and walked out without another word to the chef or any cooks in the kitchen. She already knew who slipped the poison in her sister's food, she now only needed a confession.

That's how Alex found herself in front of tall wooden doors late that same evening. She knocked, and with little shuffling she heard, the doors opened to reveal a distressed looking blonde maid.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. Has something happened?" Eve bowed to the woman and slipped outside, so she could properly stand in front of the redhead.

"You tell me that Eve. Has something happened I should know about?"

"N-No?"

"I think you should know by now, that I _know_ when people are lying and when they are telling the truth." The blonde woman swallowed thickly, her eyes locked on the floor somewhere near Alex's boots. She couldn't bring herself to look up, because she knew that if she did, her lips would unseal and-

**_"EVE!"_ **

Alex suddenly screamed at her, which made the woman flinch and choke out a sob before finally looking up at the chestnut brown eyes.

"I-.. I h-had _no_ choice.."

"I know. That's all I needed to hear."

It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes since Kara allowed herself to close her tired eyes, when she felt the woman in her arms start moving and struggling to get free from her embrace.

"Lena?." The Empress murmured, her eyes scanning over the pale face of her lover. Green eyes remained closed, lips tightly pursed but she could see that Lena was more than uncomfortable even in her unconscious state. It looked like she was in _pain._

"Rao.. what's wrong, my love?"

She whispered, caressing the now flushed cheek of her lover. Without much thought she pulled away the covers that warmed them up during the night. Subconsciously, she caressed Lena's growing belly with one of her hands and slowly looked down at the life they created together.

Her eyes widened at the sight, but not in adoration and excitement but in pure horror and distress when she saw a dark red patch of blood coating the front of Lena's dress right at her pelvis area and lower...

"No.. no no _no."_

Kara bolted out of the bed and smashed the doors of her chambers open, to which the two guards standing in front jumped in surprise.

"GET ME A DOCTOR RIGHT _FUCKING_ NOW." 

Kelly came as quickly as she could. It was about 4 in the morning when a loud knock on the door woke her and Alex up from their sleep. The redhead groaned and groggily got up from their bed, as she made her way over to the doors.

When she opened and saw one of Kara's guards, she knew something bad happened. She and Kelly got dressed as fast as possible and ran to The Empress' chambers where they found Kara sitting at the edge of the bed with eyes overflowing with tears.

Her gaze was fixed on one single red spot on Lena's light blue dress and Kelly immediately knew what was happening.

"E-Empress please, leave the room." Kelly asked after instructing one of the guards to wake Andrea immediately and bring her here.

" _No._ No you are going to stop whatever the _fuck_ is happening and you will tell me that both Lena and my child are gonna be fine."

"Kara, listen to her."

Alex gripped her sister's shoulder but her hand got smacked away immediately. "I need space, and privacy _please._ I will do everything I can. _Alex."_

Kelly looked over at her lover and the redhead understood. With no hesitation she gripped Kara's arms and pulled her away from the bed, all the while her sister yelled and clawed at her hands to let go.

_"ALEXANDRA LET ME GO!"_

"You and I are waiting outside, you _can't_ do anything to help her now."

Those words struck Kara so hard, that her broken sobs only got louder but her struggling to get free weakened. That's when Alex dragged her sister outside the chambers and sat her against the wall. With one flick of her wrist she dismissed the guards and they were alone in the hall.

"Kara. Kara _look_ at me."

Blonde only shook her head and cried harder, her nails digging into her palms from how tightly she squeezed her fists.

"Kara _please.._ look at me."

Kara didn't want to, but sudden opening of the doors alarmed her. She saw Andrea running inside in a blur before the doors closed again and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Alex I-.. I can't do this. What if something happened to my child? What if Lena dies? What if-"

"Stop it. Stop thinking of those things and breathe. Kelly is in there, trying her best to do what she can. Kara you-"

"I can feel it, my.. my child is not okay Alexandra, it's not okay and all t-that blood that soaked Lena's dress only indicates-"

_"Empress?"_

Kelly's voice made the blonde and her sister immediately get up from the floor. Kara didn't bother to wipe away her tears, and instead she gripped the doctor's shoulders in desperation and stared deeply into her eyes.

_"K-Kelly?.."_

She didn't need words, to know what happened. Tears that coated those dark cheeks told her everything. Alex swallowed hard, and slowly wrapped her arm around Kara's waist because she knew her sister's knees buckled. With a small, broken voice Kelly said,

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Lena miscarried."

The thundering heart of one mighty Kryptonian slowly, _oh so slowly_ calmed down and almost stilled. It was about to stop beating. Kara's heart that until now raced so fast, went almost entirely _still._

_Lena had a miscarriage._

_She lost their child._

"A girl."

Kelly whispered, before her own dams went down and she quietly sobbed, unable to look at the broken woman before her.

Kara felt... empty.

She desperately wanted to scream at Kelly, tell her how it's _not_ true and that she's lying but-.. Alex's hug spoke otherwise. It told her the truth, no matter how much she wished for it to be a lie.

Alexandra slowly let Kara sink to the floor with her, and she hugged her sister tightly as if to try and take the pain away. Her knees hurt from the position they sat, but Alex couldn't care less. Instead she slowly cupped Kara's face in her palms and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

_"I am so sorry, Kara."_ She whispered, and what Kara did next teared her heart to shreds. Trembling arms wrapped around the redhead's neck, as agonizing, gut wrenching cries filled the empty halls of The Empress' palace. Alex held her close, her own eyes watering at Kara's broken voice and desperate sobs. She held her, and softly whispered into her sister's ear how much she's sorry.

"Shh.. let it all out little one."

And Kara did.

She cried and cried until there was no more tears left to cry. It took her a long moment to find her voice that, when it came out, sounded so broken... _beyond repair._

"My daughter is dead, Alex." 

  
Lena woke up an hour later with a terrible, _terrible_ headache and a dull pain in her lower abdomen. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately noticed the absence of her lover. She looked to her other side and saw Andrea, bawling her eyes out as quietly as she could.

"Andrea? What's wrong?. _Rao_ I feel so-.. _uncomfortable."_ She murmured the last part, not having enough strength to speak louder. Her best friend looked down at her and gently caressed her pale cheeks.

"Oh Lena..." Without much thought, the woman brought one pale hand up to her lips and kissed Lena's knuckles, before getting up from the bed. "I-.." Andrea tried to speak, but the longer she looked at Lena the harder it was for her to keep the tears inside. No matter how strong she thought she was, there wasn't enough strength in her to tell Lena the truth out loud. Green eyes narrowed slightly at the maid who now stood by her bedside, looking so sad that Lena was _beyond_ confused.

"Andr-"

Heavy doors of the chambers opened, and when Lena looked over she saw Kara standing there with eyes staring directly at her.

"Leave. All of you."

Hoarse, unsteady voice rang throughout the room sending a shiver down Andrea's spine. She bowed, and without another word left along with Kelly. Alex stayed for another moment and gave her sister's shoulder one last squeeze before leaving.

Doors behind her closed and Lena couldn't help but frown at the expression Kara wore on her face. It was the most empty, beyond devastated look Lena's ever seen on her lover.

"Kara?." She called out, extending one arm towards her love. The Empress wordlessly walked closer and sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving Lena's green ones.

"Zhao.. what's happening? You look like you cried a river.. Andrea too was crying, why?"

"How do you feel?" Kara asked, ignoring Lena's questions and instead moved closer to take one pale hand in both of her own.

"I feel... like I slept for a really long time. My head and my stomach are hurting, but I-"

"Lena?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you. I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too.."

Lena smiled, but instead of smiling back Kara choked on a sob and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Kara?. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry zhao, _forgive me._ Forgive me for letting all of this happen." Lena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she pulled the blonde a bit closer before gently caressing her cheek.

"Tell me."

"You were poisoned."

_"P-Poisoned?."_ Kara only nodded and without much thought laid down beside the brunette and pulled her in a warm, but sorrowful hug. "Somebody poisoned the food and-"

"Kara.. my love please calm down, _breathe._ " Kara's breath shuddered as she tried her best not to cry and stay strong.

"I'm alive, and I'm okay. _We are okay_." Slowly, Lena brought their joined hands to rest on her belly and the moment Kara's palm touched her, the blonde began crying _hard._ Lena was at loss of words. Her breath hitched and suddenly she felt her heart thumping hard in her chest.

_"Kara?.."_

_"She's gone Lena, our little princess is gone."_

Those painful words echoed in Lena's mind, repeating over and over again. She refused to believe it, she wanted to say how she can still feel the connection with their baby inside of her but-...

She couldn't, and _it broke her._

Salty, bitter tears filled her eyes and Kara immediately wrapped the woman in her arms and pulled her head in the crook of her neck, running her fingers slowly through the dark locks.

It seemed like they laid there, in that bed for hours before Lena gathered herself enough to form a sentence and look into the eyes of her lover.

"It was a girl?." She asked in a tiny whisper, a sad smile on her trembling lips. Kara slowly nodded and pressed her forehead against the pale one, her eyes bloodshot from countless tears she shred in Alex's arms already.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, but then Lena pressed a pad of her finger on Kara's lips and bit her own inorder not to sob out loud. "No. It's not your fault. _Any of it_. I'm the one who's sorry I-... I'm sorry, Kara."

"I-It's not your fault either Lena please, you.. you couldn't have known." They fell silent after Kara said that, their eyes fixed on each other and their bodies pressed together in comfort. They stared into each other's orbs, until Kara noticed Lena was once again about to start crying. She leaned in and peppered tiny kisses over the woman's face, but she stopped once she heard Lena's quiet question.

"How.. How will we _heal_ from this Kara?"

"I don't know. But we _will_ zhao. I know we-.. we are hurting now, but it will all pass. This pain, that's burning so badly here,"

Kara brought one of Lena's hands up to her own chest and pressed it there, flush against her Kryptonian heart before she pressed her own hand against Lena's heart.

"It will never disappear. But we will learn to live with it. Rao has a plan for everyone, and his plan for our little girl was to-.. to go to a better place than this cruel world here. She's up there now you know, in his flower gardens. _He will take care of her_."

Lena sobbed, unable to stop herself from letting any more tears come out. Kara kissed the wet cheeks and pressed a small kiss on her lover's forehead as well before looking into her eyes again.

"No matter how hard it gets, no matter what happens Lena.. you are not alone. It's you and me, _always."_ Lena could only nod, and with eyes full of sadness nuzzle in Kara's neck and hope that one day she will truly be able to live with this.

Right now, _it hurts._ It hurts that she will never get to hold this tiny life they created or tell the little girl how much she loved her, how much they both loved her.

"Do you think she felt how much we loved her?."

Lena whispered, breaking the silence that lasted for hours.

"Yes."

Kara whispered and pulled Lena closer, so that their embrace was now even warmer and more comforting for both.

They lost their first child, and now their hearts are broken but both Kara and Lena know that when the time comes they both will stand back up and continue their lives.

Lives that will never be the same, now with the painful reminder of something they lost but they will heal.

_"We will heal, zhao."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I know many of you wanted a different outcome but it had to be like this for the future chapters to make sense. This is a slow burn, and I promise these two broken souls will get their happy ending.


	14. Revenge

The Empress stayed in her bed until noon, with Lena securely wrapped in her arms. They haven't spoken much after Kara's reassuring words that they will heal.

Every now and then Lena would simply whisper _"hold me closer"_ or _"don't let go"_ and it pained Kara every time the woman's broken voice reached her ears. After a while, Lena succumbed to sleep due to exhaustion of her body.

A quiet knock on the door made the blonde open her eyes and immediately grip Lena tighter, as if whoever stood behind the door was about to snatch her lover away.

"Hey.. you're awake..." It was her sister who walked inside with caution, slowly not to disturb the two souls resting in bed. Alex had dark rings under her eyes and she looked tired, it seemed that she did not go back to sleep after what happened earlier this morning.

"I uh.. I brought you two some food, thought you'd be hungry." Kara's eyes followed the redhead as she walked over to the low table in the room and placed the food tray there, before walking closer to the bed. "How are you holding up?. How's Lena?"

Alex slowly sat down at the edge of the bed, by Lena's side and took ahold of her sister's hand that was possessively wrapped around Lena's waist. Kara softly sighed and gave Alex's hand a small squeeze. "I-.. I don't know. I feel empty. Like a part of me is missing and.. in a way, it is."

"Stay strong." Alex leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of the blonde's head before giving Lena's back a tiny rub as she got up from the bed. "When she wakes up, you two eat alright? I'll come back later to-"

"Alexandra did you find them? Did you find the person who k-.. who's responsible for what happened?"

Kara's voice cut through air like a blade, ruthless and ice cold. Her eyes remained locked with the chestnut brown ones of her sister, and when the redhead nodded, The Empress silently bit her lip.

"Good. I will come to your office later to discuss more." Kara said, her eyes now falling down on the woman in her embrace who began fidgeting and tossing. Alex nodded again and left without another word. Just when the doors closed, Lena's eyes opened and she stared up at her lover's sad face.

They didn't speak for a while, just staring into each other's eyes deeply until Kara parted her lips to say something, but suddenly decided against it. Instead, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Lena's, in a small chaste kiss they both needed.

When they parted, Lena moved impossibly closer to Kara and buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

_"Hi.."_

She then whispered, and with a tiny smile Kara whispered back.

_"Hello.."_ She felt Lena press a small kiss on her exposed neck, which caused her to bury her own face in the dark locks of her lover. She inhaled her beautiful scent, wondering just how could the woman smell so nice all the time.

"I'm-.. hungry." Lena murmured quietly, and Kara nodded before letting go of the brunette and getting off the bed. "Alex brought us food." Without much thought, The Empress took the tray with food and placed it on the large bed they laid on. Lena nodded and slowly, _very_ slowly sat up against the headboard.

The pain in her lower abdomen was sharp, so she needed a few moments to breathe. Kara could only watch and feel a wave of sadness wash over her, because she couldn't make the pain Lena was going through, disappear.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Lena only nodded at the question and sighed heavily, her hand reaching out for the metal cup of water. Kara settled across the woman and sat with her legs crossed on the bed. They ate in silence, sneaking a glance or two when the other wasn't looking.

"Alex found out who poisoned you." Kara whispered, mindlessly running her finger over the rim of her cup. Lena nodded tiredly when Kara looked at her and their eyes locked. "I will go speak with her later, she hasn't told me yet."

"When she tells you, what will you do?" Lena took one strawberry from the tiny fruit basket and stared at it for a moment, awaiting her lover's response. It never came, because Kara didn't know the answer. She _didn't know_ what she'd do to the person who killed her unborn child.

Behead them? _Poison_ them? Imprison them?

Life in a dungeon is nothing compared to the loss she suffered, so one thing was certain. Whoever did it, will die one way or another.

"Whatever you decide to do, please.. tell me before making any decisions, because I want to say something to that person."

"Alright." Kara whispered and without another word, began changing her clothes. Lena wished she could get up and help her lover with putting on her cape, when she saw the blonde struggle, but she felt far too weak to get up and walk.

"I will tell the guards to call Andrea. She will bring you fresh clothes and she will stay with you until I return." The Empress walked back to the bed when she dressed fully, and with a small smile she leaned down and kissed Lena's pale forehead.

Her hand was about to go down and caress their child but-.. Lena caught her wrist and closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry again.

"Come back to me soon."

"I will."

Kara whispered in a broken voice, and without another word left the chambers. Immediately she told one of the guards to call Andrea, while the other stayed to guard the door. "Do not let anyone inside. Andrea is an exception." Kara barked out at the man, and he nodded sharply at the order. Without sparing a glance at him again, she headed straight for her sister's office.

The blonde had no doubt the whole castle found out about Lena's miscarriage, because she could hear the hushed whispers of her servants who would abruptly shut up when they saw their Empress passing by. People around the palace loved to gossip, it's always been like that but since Lena came here, it'd become _unbearable_ to listen to.

First everyone was talking about how Lena seduced their Empress, then after the incident with Lucy, servants gossiped about how Lena kept hiding her face behind her veil and even made bets if her face will heal completely or not. It had become disgusting, and now with the news of Lena's miscarriage Kara had absolutely no doubt people around the palace will have something to talk about.

When she reached the tall doors, two guards opened them immediately and Kara walked inside. Luckily, Alex was alone. She stood near the window overlooking the city, and only when the doors shut behind Kara, the redhead looked her way.

"Hey. I didn't expect you so soon."

"Lena woke up just as you left, so I thought it'd be the best to get this over quickly. I want to get back to her, she's with Andrea now but I know she wants me close by."

"I understand."

Alex nodded with a small frown, her heart suddenly hurting at the thought of that poor, broken woman.

"Tell me Alex, who did it?" Kara's voice was calm, her breaths even. She didn't look angry, at least not yet and Alex knew that her sister wanted to find out _right now._

"I did not speak to the person who ordered for Lena to be poisoned, however I _did_ speak to the woman who poisoned your food." Kara nodded, taking a step closer with her face now visibly growing more restless.

"Eve. She slipped the poison, given to her by Lucy. Lady Lucy ordered the murder of your child Kara."

_Silence._

Deafening silence followed the redhead's words and the name she just uttered. Kara felt deep pain in her chest, but she ignored it and instead focused on the arising anger and the boiling blood in her veins.

_"Lucy?"_ She asked then, as calmly as she could as if to verify that her sister was one hundred percent sure. Alex only nodded, and in that same moment Kara bolted out of her chambers. The older Zor-El sister ran right after her, suddenly panicking about what exactly Kara could do to her wife.

She could kill her, Alex did not care because the woman deserved it but even so, she was very important to Krypton because of the lands her father gave as a gift for their marriage. It wasn't much, but it would not be good to lose those parts of their territory.

"Your Majesty?"

Lucy's surprised voice met Kara who walked inside the chambers without knocking, Alex following close behind.

"Lucy." Kara whispered, trying her best to contain the anger just a little longer and confront the woman in front of her. "Kara, are you alright dear? You look-"

"Just-.. shut up. _Please,_ shut up." The Empress walked closer, and Lucy stepped backwards until her back was met with a pillar and she had nowhere else to escape.

"Kar-" Lucy's mouth remained open in shock, when Kara slowly pulled her away from the wooden pillar, and wrapped her up in a hug.

It surprised not only her, but Alex as well who had confusion written all over her face. "I just want to know one thing, Lucy." Kara said calmly into the woman's ear, being loud enough for whoever was in the room to hear. Luckily, only Alex was there because maids instantly cleared out when the two of them came in.

"How could you do that?."

She tightened her grip around the woman's waist.

"Do wh-"

"I understood when you forbid Lena to sleep in my chambers. I understood when you tried to seduce me and force yourself on me. You did it because you were _hurt,_ but Lucy I-.. I can't say I understand just how.. how could you kill an innocent child? _My_ child. _My_ daughter, _my_ whole world."

Lucy froze.

Her breath quickened, and before she even got a chance to deny everything and say how she would never do such thing and how it was all Eve's fault, Lucy heard her wife pull out her dagger from it's scabbard.

_"K-Kara?."_

"I gave you all I could Lucy, all that I could but it wasn't enough." Kara gripped her wife tighter with one arm, by now she was sure that she left a bruise on the woman's waist. With her hand that wasn't holding Lucy, she held a sharp iron dagger with it's blade aimed right at Lucy's back.

"P-Please Kara I'm sorry I-.. I am so sorry, I should not have done it I-"

"Shh.. it's a little too late for apologies now Lucy, my daughter is _dead_ and you can do _nothing_ to bring her back."

Kara's voice was so low, so cold and emotionless that even Alex who stood a few feet away felt a shiver run down her spine. As she watched the scene before her, she couldn't help but tear up at the words her sister spoke and the pain she was going through.

Alex could hear her heart speak softly to her,

_"Let her, it will bring her peace."_

But her head, her mind and The First Commander inside of her screamed,

_"Stop this before it's too late."_

She did what she was trained to do. Alex bolted from her spot just when her sister was about to bury her dagger right through Lucy's back, and with a small grunt she gripped the blade in her hand and held it in place.

Kara's eyes widened, and over Lucy's shoulder she coldly stared at her sister who's hand now bled because of the blade tightly gripped in her palm.

"Kara, this _isn't_ you."

"You do _not,_ know me."

"I do. I can't imagine the pain you're feeling in your heart right now, but _please_ listen to your head. No more blood has to be spilled in this palace."

Kara's vision blurred from tears, and suddenly every little moment she shared with Lena whilst she still carried their child flashed before her eyes.

Every quiet _"I love you"_ she told to her daughter, every _"I can't wait to meet you"_ rang through her ears in that one single second before she let go of the dagger and pushed Lucy away.

Alex quickly threw the weapon on the floor and steadied Lucy who stumbled back, her body paralyzed from utter shock.

_Kara was about to kill her._

Alex let go of Lucy and took a step closer to her sister, before slowly wrapping her arms around her shivering frame. She hugged her tightly, and just like earlier this morning Kara broke down and began crying hard in Alex's arms.

Lucy just stood there and watched, her brain unable to process what just happened. She tore her eyes away from the two sisters when the doors of her chambers suddenly opened, only to reveal a calm looking woman with piercing green eyes.

Lena took in the sight before her, her gaze fell on Kara and the cries of her lover made her swallow hard. She looked down at the bloody dagger on the floor, with alarmed her and she immediately looked back at the two women. She saw that one of Alex's hands was bleeding, deep red blood staining the fabric of Kara's dark blue cape. It did not look too serious and Lena released a small breath in relief, before her eyes finally met the blue ones that belonged to the murderer of her child.

"Lena I-"

Lucy began, but with Lena's eyes burning through her she immediately shut her mouth and looked down at the floor.

"You and I will speak later."

The Empress suddenly pulled away from her sister's arms, when she heard the name Lucy uttered and a cold response that followed. "Lena?"

Distraught, but still soft blue orbs found Lena near the doors and in a heartbeat she walked over to her. They met halfway, immediately enveloping each other in a warm hug. Kara buried her face in the dark hair of her love, and Lena gently nuzzled her face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Alex?"

Kara said after pressing a lingering kiss on the brunette's temple.

"Yes?"

"Take her to the dungeons. Put her in a cell, tomorrow she will receive the punishment she deserves."

Alexandra nodded and gripped Lucy's arm, forcefully pulling her out of the chambers as the two guards who stood in front followed right away, the tree of them escorting Lucy down to the dungeons.

"Oh Kara.. I told you to come to me first, my love." Lena caressed the back of Kara's head, threading her fingers through the blonde locks while pressing tiny kisses all over her teary face. "I know, I-I'm sorry. I lost control and-"

"It's alright." The Lunarian princess whispered, and took a step back much to Kara's discomfort. Lena walked over to where Lucy stood and carefully bent down to pick up the bloody dagger from the floor. She bit her lip as a sharp jolt of pain rippled through her body with every movement she made, but she ignored it.

"Lena-"

"You were going to kill her, if it wasn't for Alex and her decision to stop you from doing so. Am I right?" Kara nodded, her eyes slightly darkening and her fists balling up in fists.

"She doesn't deserve to breathe. If she took that opportunity from our daughter, then I will take her breath away by killing her."

"Do you think that's the right decision? Do you think murdering that woman will ease the pain both you and I feel?"

"Y-Yes, it will bring us closure zhao, she-"

"Do you know what would.. bring us _true_ closure?"

Kara slightly shook her head, while taking a step closer to her lover and taking the dagger away from her trembling hands before throwing it back down on the floor.

"Let's do something that will truly ease our pain, hm?. Murder won't do it Kara and you know that, it would only bring more problems and more rage. I want to plant a flower tree in the gardens, so it can remind us of the life we lost. Not as a sad, sorrowful reminder but a gentle, meaningful one.

I want it to be there to remind our future children how cruel life can be, how cruel some people can be but I want it to remind them that good also exists in this world. I-I don't want them to think of their jeju as a _revengeful murder,_ no I.. I want our future babies to know that their jeju was strong enough to look past the bloody revenge.

Do this for me Kara, for the sake of children we will have one day, please... Don't let the pain blind you, there are other ways to punish that woman instead of painting these walls in her blood."

Lena cradled her love's face, gently caressing the tear strained cheeks. Her own eyes were overflowing with tears but she had to be strong, for Kara. Losing a child is something she never could've never foreseen, and she did not know it would pain her this much.

Physically, emotionally.. _it hurt._ Only thing that kept her from completely falling apart was Kara. Those big, shiny blue eyes gave her hope that one day everything would be okay.

"Lena how.. _how_ can I spare her life when she took an innocent one from us? She doesn't deserve to stay here-"

"Then let her go, zhao."

"H-Huh?."

"Let her go. Banish her from Krypton, send her back to her homeland and let her never come back here."

Lena's suggestion wasn't bad, but it was too merciful in Kara's eyes. By no means could The Empress simply let Lucy walk away without paying the price of her daughter's life.

_Price.._

_Her daughter's life was priceless._

With that realization, Kara bit her lip hard and pulled Lena back in a tight hug. The brunette gently rubbed her back, soothing away the pain and sorrow.

"I-... I will think about it."

"Okay." Kara took a step back and held Lena's shoulders, her eyes skimming over the pale face.

"You are the strongest woman I've ever met, Lena." The Empress whispered, and brought one hand up to gently trace the sharp cheekbone with a tip of her finger.

"You make me strong."

"And you make me human, Lena."

Green eyes softened at those words, suddenly aware of how if she wasn't in Kara's life, the blonde woman would have done the _unthinkable._ She would've spilled more blood on the very floor of her own palace, and Lena was now _more_ than grateful to know she stopped that.

With a small pull on Kara's silk sleeve, she moved closer and pressed her lips against her lover's soft ones. They kissed gently, all the while holding hands that symbolized their unbreakable bond of love they formed. When they pulled away from each other's lips, Kara pressed her forehead against Lena's and smiled.

"We will plant a flower tree in the gardens. In loving memory of our child." Lena smiled, as she tenderly pressed a kiss on Kara's rosy cheek. "What do you think about a cherry blossom tree? It has gorgeous pink flowers, and in spring it blooms in a truly special way."

"I think it's perfect."

The two women shared another chaste kiss before Kara took the pale hand in her own and lead her out of those wretched chambers. They made their way back to The Empress' ones, and even though Kara knew how many responsibilities she still had today, along with having to deal with the council and the decision on Lucy's punishment, she allowed herself to _forget._

She completely blocked out everything that wasn't Lena, and until late evening the two lovers remained inside, enjoying each other's presence and finding comfort in each other's embrace.

"Will you read to me?" Kara asked just as they were getting ready for bed. Lena decided to sleep in her lover's chambers for another few nights, before going back to her own.

"If that's what you wish for, I will." Softly the brunette replied, her eyes already going over the books Kara had on the shelf nearby.

"Any preference?"

"Anything will do, I just want to fall asleep with your voice in my ears."

Lena couldn't help but smile at the blonde's wish, and without much thought she pulled one of the books out before walking over to the large bed where Kara patiently sat.

"Come here." The Empress lifted the covers and Lena comfortably got in, her upper back nestled in the pillows against the headboard. "What did you pick, zhao?"

"The Flowers Of Evil."

"Good choice. It's one my favorite book of poems."

Kara whispered and nuzzled in Lena's side, one of her arms securely wrapping around the woman's waist. Soon enough Lena began reading out poems one by one, slowly with understanding and Kara tried her best to stay awake as long as possible in order to hear her lover's voice more.

She however, succumbed to sleep after three poems and before her eyes closed fully she whispered an "I love you." , to which Lena smiled and ran her hand through the blonde locks of Kara's hair. "I love you too." The woman whispered back, but did not yet close the book and instead read out one last poem.

_„Like angels with wild beast's eyes_   
_I shall return to your bedroom_   
_And silently glide toward you_   
_With the shadows of the night;_

_And, dark beauty, I shall give you_   
_Kisses cold as the moon_   
_And the caresses of a snake_   
_That crawls around a grave._

_When the livid morning comes,_   
_You'll find my place empty,_   
_And it will be cold there till night._

_I wish to hold sway over_   
_Your life and youth by fear,_   
_As others do by tenderness.”_

Lena closed the book, neatly placed it on the nightstand and let out a shuddering breath. She bit her lip hard and looked down at Kara, who slept peacefully tucked in Lena's side. Green eyes softened at the sight, and even though she wanted nothing more than to snuggle and fall asleep in her lover's arms, she knew she had one more thing left to do before sleep.

Carefully, without waking the blonde, Lena got off the bed and took Kara's cloak which hung over the chair nearby. She had no energy to again put her dress on, so her nightgown and cloak will have to work. "Please don't wake up before I come back."

In a hushed whisper she mumbled and as quietly as she could, closed the doors behind. She passed by the guards who fell asleep at their posts, and with ease she made her way to the stairs that lead down to the dungeons. "Hey! You're not allowed down there! Back to harem chambers, servant!"

Rough voice of a woman startled Lena, and with a deep breath she pulled her hood down as she turned around to face Alex. The redhead's eyes widened when she saw Lena in the middle of the night, heading down to a place no woman should go willingly. It's far too gruesome and it stinks.

"Lena?.."

"Your Majesty." Lena bowed, her face seemingly unbothered by the fact someone caught her sneaking around the palace. The woman took a step closer and folded her arms, suddenly aware that Lena was obviously walking around _without_ her sister's consent.

"Where to? If you're going down to the dungeons, I'm going to have to stop you. Kara wouldn't want you down there all alone."

"Come with me then." Alex raised an eyebrow, and chuckled when Lena smiled at her while mimicking the pose she currently stood in. Arms folded over her chest, weight shifted on her left leg all the while holding an eyebrow up in surprise.

"You're an interesting woman, Lena. I see why my sister is so in love with you. Even if I wanted to come, I can't let you go down there."

"Alexandra I just want to talk to that woman." Alex was taken a bit back by the fact Lena was bold enough to call her by her full name, but she brushed it off and only shook her head.

"Lena, if Kara finds out you snuck out and that I let you pass-"

"Please. I need to talk to her, just a few minutes and then you can take me back to Kara's chambers. She's asleep anyway, and I won't be long so I'm sure she will still be snoring by the time I get back."

The older Zor-El sibling groaned and with a small nod, held her hand out which Lena gladly took with a smile. Alex grabbed a nearby torch that hung on the wall and together they walked down the dark staircase.

"Watch your step, woman." Lena only tightened her grip on the rough hand of The First Commander, and a chill ran down her spine when she felt cold but heavy air wrap around them. Wordlessly Alexandra walked through the dungeons, waving off for the guards nearby to leave. It took them a few moments to reach a lonely cell in the far corner, where Lena could see a small curled up form of a woman laying down on the cold ground. Alex let go of Lena's hand and patted her shoulder.

"I will be over there, call me when you want to go back to The Empress' chambers. Don't stay for _too_ long Lena." The brunette only nodded and gave Alex a small smile of reassurance, before the redhead walked away and left her alone. Lena took a deep breath, the air in her lungs seemed so hard to let out. With a heavy sigh, she walked closer to the cell and wrapped the cloak which belongs to her lover, around herself tightly.

_It's so fucking cold_.

"Lucy?"

The woman suddenly flinched, startled by Lena's voice that interrupted the deadly silence filling the dungeons.

"L-Lena?."

She slowly looked up, her eyes shimmering with fresh tears once she caught the sight of Lena's form in the shadows.

"W-Why are you here?." The Lunarian princess couldn't help but feel pity for the woman she, and every other woman and guard in this palace had to obey until yesterday. It seemed _bizarre,_ how Lucy turned into this empty husk of a woman she once was in just a couple of hours. Her dress was dirty, her hair a total mess and the place she laid in was by no mistake full of dirt and bugs.

"I came here to tell you something, and I only ask of you to listen." When Lucy got up from the ground and walked closer to the metal bars separating her from Lena, the brunette nodded and bit her lip anxiously.

"Is it about m-my punishment? Will I get executed tommor-"

"Close your mouth Lucy, _I'm_ speaking. But to answer your question no, I'm not here because of that. Our Empress will make the decision she thinks is right and I do not wish to interfere. What I wanted to say is that-.. I'm sorry."

"What?."

Lucy whispered in disbelief. Subconsciously she gripped the bars of her cell and stepped closer, to which Lena stepped closer too and wrapped her own hands around Lucy's dirt covered ones.

_She killed her child and Lena is the one apologizing?_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that when I came to this palace you felt that I was a threat to your marriage with Kara. I'm sorry that I disobeyed you that day when you ordered me not to go to your wife's chambers anymore.

I'm sorry for all the pain and hurt I've inflicted upon you, I _truly_ did not wish for that. I'm... sorry that you fell in love with someone who could never be yours, because Kara belongs to me and her heart was always meant to beat for me just like mine beats for her.

In my heart, I forgave you for scarring my face, for _taking Eve_ away from me, for all the wrong you've done but... Lucy, I-."

Lena abruptly stopped, her eyes overflowing with tears and her throat closing up. She choked back a sob and continued after a brief silence. Her grip on Lucy's hands tightened, pale fingers turning even more white.

"I could _never_ forgive you for taking the life of my child. My daughter deserved to be born, and grow in this palace with nothing but happiness all around her. Rao I imagined how I'd enjoy watching her grow up to be a strong woman one day but-..

You took that away from me, and now I will never get to hold her, to kiss her or tell her how much I love her. Kara.. she-.. she thinks you deserve to die for what you've done but I _don't._ What you did is unforgivable, and I hope you know that Rao already turned his head away from you and that you are no longer welcome in his warm embrace.

But even so, I don't think you deserve death. You deserve to suffer every day, and be constantly reminded of what you've done. I _can't_ forgive you and neither can Kara, but I don't want my hands or hands of the woman I love to be soaked in your blood.

Unlike you, I have a heart and I am a bigger person than you will ever be, Lady Lucy."

The Lunarian princess held her head high, and with one last look at the broken woman behind rusty bars she let go of Lucy's hands, turned around and began walking away. Blue eyed woman said something, but Lena did not listen. Lucy was not worth listening to anymore. As quickly as she could, she found Alex and immediately hugged her.

"H-Hey is everything alright?" Lena just nodded and Alex gently patted her back until the woman could breathe properly. She hadn't even realized that choked sobs escaped her throat and that her heart was beating unbelievably fast in her chest. After a few deep breaths Lena pulled away from Alex and smiled at her with tears coating her cheeks.

"We can go back now, I'm sorry if I took too long."

"It's alright. Let's go, or else Kara will have my head." Lena nodded and in no time, Alex escorted the young woman back to The Empress' chambers. "Lena?"

The First Commander called the brunette's name just before she opened the doors.

"You are a _very_ brave person." Lena only smiled and nodded, the praise making her heart swell with pride. When they bid each other goodnight, Lena walked inside and saw the blonde woman sitting at her desk with tools in her hands.

Blue eyes remained focused on the beautiful jewel for another moment before she looked up and met Lena's adoring gaze. "Good evening."

"Hello zhao. Where have you been?"

"A place of no importance." Lena gently replied and took the cloak off her shoulders. Without much thought she threw it over a nearby chair and sat down at the edge of their bed that by now, turned cold.

"Come to me, my love. I know you love working on jewelery late at night but we both need rest." Kara softly smiled at her lover and stood up, her tools now forgotten on her desk. She made her way over to the bed where the Lunarian princess had already snuggled up and got under the covers.

"It's cold." Lena whispered as she lifted the heavy blanket and opened her arms, to which Kara fell into the embrace of her loved one and inhaled her beautiful scent. The tip of her nose gently nudged at the pale neck, where she now began leaving tiny kisses all over. The brunette chuckled and pulled Kara closer, their hug becoming warmer and more intimate.

"I love you so much Lena."

"I love you too, darling."

Silence fell over them after that, and it lasted for quite some time until The Empress decided to confront Lena. She gave her some time to speak first but once the blonde realized Lena wouldn't say a word, she spoke up.

"You were in the dungeons, am I right?" A small gasp that got out of the younger woman was a good indicator that Kara guessed right. "How did you know?."

Lena asked somewhat in fear, because she knew not if her lover would get angry at her now that she knew the truth. "Your body is unnaturally cold, and your hair seems a little tussled up as if you were standing in humid air. I don't know how you passed the guards but, I do want to know why you went down there Lena."

The brunette sighed heavily and extracted herself from Kara's arms. Slowly, she got up and walked over to the fireplace where low flames burned brightly, yet not enough to warm up the entire room. Lena bent down and added another piece of wood to it, before again standing up straight with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Lena?"

She heard shuffling of heavy blankets and a pair of soft feet hit the floor, and then pad over to where she stood. Kara slowly wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and pressed a lingering kiss on the exposed skin of Lena's shoulder. Her night gown had somewhat brunched down and Kara gently pulled it back in place after tasting the pale skin.

"I wanted to speak to that woman."

"You should have asked."

"I know, but you were so furious and I knew you'd deny me the opportunity to speak to her before giving her the punishment you see fit."

Kara opened her mouth to say something but Lena cut her off and continued.

"Yes I should've asked, and please forgive me for not doing so but Kara I-.. I _needed_ this. I needed to tell her everything what's been suffocating me ever since I found out she was the one who poisoned me."

"I forgive you." Kara whispered and buried her face in the dark locks of her love, to which Lena smiled softly and caressed the strong hands that rested on her abdomen.

"Thank you."

The Empress slowly pulled away from Lena just enough to make the woman turn around and face her. When their eyes locked, Kara gently tucked away a loose strand of hair behind the brunette's ear and leaned in closer.

"No, thank _you_ Lena. Thank you for keeping me sane and for being so strong, I don't think I could go through this pain of loss without you."

"We are both suffering, my love. But you should know that my strength comes from your love."

They shared a chaste kiss, before Kara broke the connection of their lips and instead pressed her forehead against Lena's. Her hands settled down on her lover's waist, and gently she ran her thumbs over the slight swell of Lena's stomach that still remained.

It will probably take a few more days before Lena's body goes back to normal and her tummy sinks back in. Truth to be told, Kara saw no difference in the way Lena looked now, considering the fact that for a four months pregnant woman her belly was smaller than average, and she thought that's because the child wasn't very big nor healthy.

"Kara? Look at me."

Melodic voice brought Kara's eyes back to the green ones, where she found comfort and safety both.

"One day, let's say in about ten years from now, when you're 31 and I'm 30 we will sit in the gardens and watch our children play and laugh in pure happiness, under the tree we planted in the memory our late daughter."

"I-I like how that sounds.." Kara choked out through unfallen tears, as she stared deeply into those green orbs that warmed her entire body and showered her with love. "Tomorrow, when you make your decision and when peace settles over us, we will go and plant our tree. Is that okay?"

The blonde nodded and pulled Lena in a hug, which was immediately returned. They stood there in silence for some time, chest to chest, heart to heart. Lena's eyes closed, and when she was about to fall asleep just like that, in her lover's embrace, Kara scooped her up and carried her back to bed where they nuzzled into each other and allowed their souls and bodies to rest for the night.

They need time to properly grieve their child, but both Kara and Lena knew that they cannot let this stop them from being happy and looking forward to a brighter future.

"So? How's she holding up?"

Alex asked calmly the next morning, now standing beside her sister's form and gently holding her shoulder in a reassuring manner. Kara sat in her throne, face hard and serious with not a single trace of sadness.

"She's fine. After breakfast I sent her back to her chambers. She said she wants to see Andrea, and bathe too."

"That's good, she should relax and rest as much as possible. A warm bath should do the trick." Kara nodded, and with a sound of the front doors opening Alex took a step back from the blonde, letting go of her shoulder in process. Many council members walked inside with their heads low, their backs hunched in a deep bow.

"Empress."

Head of her council summit looked up and took a step closer towards the throne, before falling on his knees and laying his forehead on the cold floor.

"Our _deepest_ condolences."

Kara only nodded and waved her hand in a dismissive manner, to which the man got back up on his feet. Not long after he walked over to the rest of the council members, heavy doors once again opened and that's when Kara stood up from her throne.

Two heavily armored guards walked in, with Lady Lucy restrained between them. They both held chains that were sealed to the shackles around Lucy's wrists. The woman looked disheveled to say the least.

Her hair, once neat and flawless, now remained dirty and all over the place. Her posture was the complete opposite of what it used to be, with her head bent down low in shame. She kept her eyes focused down on the floor, not daring to look up at The Empress who too, couldn't bring herself to meet the blue eyes of her wife.

"Lucy Lane, from the Kronika lands, you are brought here today to hear out your sentence and take responsibility for your crimes." Kara spoke loudly, her voice cold and steady.

"Before you face your punishment,"

She began, now extending her hand towards her council members, and lastly her sister.

"In front of all these people, as my witnesses. I, Kara Zor-El of Krypton, release you from the bond of marriage we have sealed. You are no longer my wife, nor are you a part of the Zor-El empire."

Lucy slowly looked up at her now ex-wife, her eyes surprisingly calm and collected. She looked tired, and Kara could only expect that the woman had already known this was bound to happen first before her punishment.

"Lady Lucy, as one of the witnesses I must ask, have you understood what The Empress just said? From now on, you are no longer in any kind of relation to Zor-El empire or Krypton."

The brunette only nodded and whispered a small _"yes"_ to which the council member turned back to Kara and nodded for her to continue.

"Before Rao's eyes and for his ears to hear, I stand here today and with his blessed hand on my shoulder, I _banish you_ from Krypton's lands."

Everybody in that room, including Lucy, looked at The Empress in utter shock and disbelief. They all seemed to think, and they must've been _sure_ that Kara would punish the woman by beheading her, for Rao's sake Lucy killed the Zor-El heir, _her_ child but-

Instead of killing her, Kara decided to let her _go._

"You will leave this palace, my land and return back to Kronika where your father still rules. I never wish to see you again, and if you step a single foot here again I will shove my blade through your heart with no hesitation, Lucy Lane."

Without another word, Kara walked right past the guards and the woman, and headed straight for the doors. She smashed them close, and finally allowed herself to exhale.

_Rao._

_She did it._

She did what her heart told her to do, even with all the pain and fury she's feeling, Kara knew that Lucy's death would've done _nothing_ to bring her child back. With a small but a sad smile she ran her hands over her navy blue vest, in order to straighten it a bit, before once again beginning to walk.

She made her way over the fountain in her gardens, gazing over the pretty flowers around it. She allowed herself to sit down on the cold marble of the fountain and dip her hands in the water. She slowly washed her face, again and again, this feeling of pressure finally beginning to lift off her chest.

It's over. It's _finally_ over.

Kara can breathe, knowing that the murderer of her baby girl was dealt with. She may have not killed her, _avenged_ her daughter, but she gave her peace and she got closure herself.

Time passed in a blur, and Kara only realized she zoned out when she felt a gentle hand fall on her shoulder. Kara did not need to look up at the person to know who it was.

"I am so, _so_ proud of you."

Lena whispered softly, as she sat down in Kara's lap and wrapped her arms around the strong neck.

"I.. I thought killing her might bring me peace but then-.. then I tried to think about the future, like you said and I realized that I don't want our babies that we will have one day, to think of me as a _monster._ In war, it's unavoidable but here? In my home? I shall spill no blood."

The brunette woman nuzzled in Kara's arms, gently bumping the tip of her nose against Kara's own. It was such an innocent touch, which made them both smile.

"I love you, Kara."

"And I love you."

They stared deeply into one another's eyes, just savouring the warmth and softness of their embrace. A man's voice made them pull back and face the figure that bowed before them.

"Empress,"

"James."

"I come bearing good news. Lucy Lane has left the palace, and when she crosses the border we will put the restrictions up for her immediate arrest if she so even puts a foot on Krypton's lands." The Empress smiled and nodded at the dark man, her attention now turning back to the woman in her arms.

_"Thank you."_ Kara then whispered, and she knew she had no need to explain why she's thanking Lena. The Lunarian princess already knew. Lena only nodded and slowly got off the blonde's lap, to which Kara followed and stood tall by her side.

"Sir James?"

"Y-Yes?"

The man stuttered, somewhat surprised that Lena spoke to him. He allowed his eyes to fall from the pale woman's face, down to her exposed neck and collarbones. He tried to be subtle yes, but that quick peek _didn't_ go unnoticed by The Empress.

Kara kept silent though, only wrapping her arm around her lover's waist and pulling her closer to which Lena completely melted into her and pressed her cheek against the blonde's chest.

"Did Andrea contact you about the tree sapling?"

"Oh uh- yes, yes she did. It should be here in a few hours hopefully, that specific type of trees grow a bit further south from Argo so.. you know, they need to send someone to get it and then also check if it's a healthy sapling so-"

James abruptly stopped mid sentence, when he noticed the death glare Kara was giving him. He could see that The Empress was seconds away from smashing her hard fist in his face, so he took a step back and bowed.

"Anyway, I have to go. I will send someone to notify you once the sapling arrives." 

In haste the man took wind to the heel and walked back inside the palace as fast as he could. Lena sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around Kara's torso a little tighter. "What a strange man, did he really think I wouldn't know why it takes _hours_ to get the sapling from one city to another?"

Kara chuckled, somewhat bitterly but she kept her soft face for her lover as always. Her anger was towards James, and he shall hear about it _later._ "He seems to be awestruck by you Lena, like everyone who meets you is."

"Does that make you jealous?"

_Bold._

That question was one _bold_ move, _dangerous_ even. Lena asked with a teasing smile on her face, which quickly disappeared when Kara did not return it.

"F-Forgive me.. I-"

"Yes, yes Lena it makes me jealous that men such as James get to look at you, talk to you even." Kara took a step back and let go of Lena's waist, her eyes again trailing back to the fountain nearby. Lena immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pressed her forehead on Kara's sternum.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. I shouldn't have asked such a dumb question, I-"

"Lena, _zhao_ it's alright. Do not apologize, I like when you speak to me freely. You're not being rude, just a mischievous little lady."

Lena blushed hard at those words, and when Kara pulled her closer by laying her hands on her lower back, the woman trembled. Rosy lips found her own, and The Empress kissed her with passion. Lena needed a couple of moments to steady herself and kiss the woman back.

When she did though, their passionate kiss turned into a lot more _intimate_ one. She felt Kara's soft tongue caress her own and it was something that made her body light up on fire. Deep kisses and possessive touches were a dangerous combination, Lena knew that. Disappointment washed over her however, when Kara pulled away from her lips and smiled sadly at her.

"Kelly advised us not to engage in any intimate touching for a while." Lena nodded, her cheeks burning brightly at the tiniest thought of touching her lover. "Come, let's go back inside. It's getting cold, and as much as I like seeing you so flushed and cute, I don't watch you to catch a cold."

Kara giggled before pressure her lips on Lena's bright red cheek and kissing the skin there. The brunette smiled, her heart expanding for about twice it's size. Kara made her feel things she's never experienced before, and the woman definitely had her way with words when it came to compliments and slight teasing.

The two joined their hands and walked back to the palace, where Ruby was eagerly waiting for them. Not even one second after the two stepped inside Kara's chambers, a tiny girl launched herself at them and luckily Lena caught her.

She surpassed a painful groan when Ruby's body pressed against her lower abdomen, so she lifted her a bit higher and held her close. Kara noticed of course, but said nothing because Ruby had already began speaking.

"Aiahv! I'm _so_ mad at you!" Ruby nuzzled into Lena's embrace as the woman walked over to the cushions on the floor and sat down comfortably, with the girl in her lap.

"Can I know why, my little flower?" Kara asked as she too, sat down by Lena's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Because every time I come to see Lena, you take her outside the palace a-and you _know_ I can't go out unless jeju allows it!"

Kara snorted, to which Lena playfully nudged her shoulder. The blonde looked down at the child in Lena's lap and ruffled her hair.

"I can't say I'm sorry Ruby, but you know.. if you just told one of the maids that you wish to see Lena, I'm sure they'd come outside and call her."

Ruby gasped, her eyes now fixed on Lena's beautiful face.

"I didn't think of that! Next time I will tell Andrea."

"Sounds good, Your Majesty." Ruby smiled up at the woman and then her attention shifted down to her belly.

"My uh.. my mom told me that-.. that I _won't_ be getting a little cousin after all. Why's that Lena? Does your baby not want to come out and be my friend?"

Lena swallowed thickly, Ruby's innocent question made her heartbeat quicken. She slowly readjusted Ruby to sit in her lap now facing her, so the two of them could talk without Ruby having to look up at her.

"I'm sure my baby would've wanted to be your friend, but um-.." She chuckled wetly, eyes already becoming tearful. Kara tilted her head and laid it on the woman's shoulder, while gently running her hand over Lena's waist. Lena took a deep breath, closed her eyes and composed herself before again looking at the princess.

"Rao thought it would be the best for Kara's and my daughter to be in his beautiful garden, where he will shower her with light and warmth and make sure she is safe."

Ruby slowly nodded, her eyes again falling down to the swell of Lena's belly. She put her tiny hand on it and snuggled closer in Lena's embrace.

"I just wish I got to meet her."

"Me too sweetheart, _me too..._ "

The brunette choked out through tears that against her will, spilled out and ran down her cheeks. Kara pulled both of them closer and kissed Lena's head lovingly, before pressing her forehead against her lover's temple.

"Shh Lena, we will be okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James better stay back >:(
> 
> So, next chapter will have a time skip and then some more drama is coming your way.


End file.
